


House of Wolves...Plus One

by GeesCLUELESSgirl



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Being Hunted, Claiming, Comfort, Description of human-wolf transformation, Drowning Attempt, F/M, Fighting, Fingering, First Love, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Hunters, Knotting, Left for Dead, M/M, Making friends?, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mentions of claiming, Mild torture, Mpreg, Not Werewolves, Pack Life, Pain, Rescue, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Spy - Freeform, alpha/beta/omega, animal traps, attempted non-con, care, first heat, injuries, mentions of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl
Summary: There are so many werewolf stories out there...but this is not one of them, though you could be excused for thinking it is.The pack was small, but strong and fiercely protective of its own...well, for the most part anyway.Little Omega Gerard Way only really knew the pack, and there wasn’t any real chance of his meeting anyone else...so what will happen when a lone wolf enters the pack's territory...and will Gerard’s big brother let him go when the time arrives?……………………………………………………………………………………





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/gifts), [thePetetoherPatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/gifts), [momiji_neyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/gifts).



> Hi there folks, so this is the first NEW solo fic I’ve started for a long time...and the first that I’ve ever put up here at the same time as posting on MCRFF...so I hope it’s ok and you enjoy it.
> 
> This story has been drifting around in my head for a while and I’ve wanted to write it, but my writing motivation has been low recently...hopefully I’ve turned a corner now though, cos here I am actually writing and getting shit done! :)
> 
> Everyone seems to have their own ideas about werewolf stories, so I didn’t want anyone coming at me like "WEREWOLVES DON'T DO THAT" or "THAT'S NOT HOW WEREWOLVES TRANSFORM" or whatever, so I decided to make it very clear from the start that these are NOT werewolves, but a similar species of my own design...so they can be however I want them to be.
> 
> Now, relax and enjoy the ride....  
> Oh, and if you’d like to comment, that would be great...but if you just want to throw hate, then don’t bother cos I’m not interested.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> …………………………………………………………………………………

So there are a few things you need to know before we begin. 

This story is about Lupo, not Werewolves...Werewolves don't exist in real life. Lupo...shortened from Lupo Tipo; the Italian for Wolf Kind...are actually similar to the Werewolf myth...but they're not the same thing, cause Lupo are real.

Werewolves are said to spread their kind with a bite or scratch, they _make_ new werewolves...whereas Lupo, are born. 

Lupo live in packs for the most part, usually isolated from humankind in small, close knit communities. They will occasionally venture into human towns, but only under extreme circumstances, like a bad winter or failed crop...otherwise they keep to themselves. Though the species originates from Italy, there are more than 500 packs in the United States today, but not one human even knows they exist. 

Lupo spend most of their time in human form, but they have the ability to "shift" into wolf-form, becoming what some humans have seen as giant wolves, and what some have claimed are Werewolves.

There are three different kinds of Lupo, a little like the classes in normal wolf packs.  
There are Alphas...big, strong, dominant and protective. A pack can have more than one Alpha in it, but one will always be in charge of the pack, and this often causes tension with weaker Alphas who can become angry and bitter if not handled right. Alphas can be either male or female, though most tend to be male.  
Then there are Betas...a little smaller, a little weaker and quite a bit less dominant. Betas again can be either male or female, but they can all get pregnant, and they can all produce offspring. They make excellent mothers and are often snapped up as mates by the more powerful Alphas. Unmated Betas tend to stick together though, and often form very _"close"_ relationships with each other.  
And finally there are Omegas. Omegas are small, weak, submissive and often quite painfully shy. They can be male or female and are fertile like Betas, but due to their inability to fight, to defend young if they have them, most Omegas do not get chosen as a primary mate...a lover, a mistress or a quick fuck maybe...but rarely a mate.

A further difference between the kinds is when they gain the ability to shift. Alphas reach their maturity the earliest, usually at about 12 years old, and can shift from that point on. Betas come next, usually at around the age of 15, when their first heat hits them. Then there's the poor little Omegas who don't get their shifting ability until they've been claimed by a mate...and that can't happen until their first heat which comes at anywhere from 16 to 19 years of age.

Lupo aren't known by humankind, but they know a lot about them. They find it quite fascinating that so much importance is placed on sexuality, as all Lupo are bisexual, and there is no stigma placed on being with a Lupo of the same gender. They also find monogamous relationships in the human world to be baffling, as most Alphas will take 2, 3 or even 4 mates, and they'll all live happily together, though one mate will always be primary...it's just the way it's always been.

Lupo packs rarely cross each other's path, but when they do, expect sparks to fly.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Mikey Way was just 15 years old when his parents died and he became the pack's head Alpha. The pack was at war with their neighbours at the time and his parents...Donald, head Alpha, and Donna his Beta mate...were torn down in a brutal battle that lasted four days and left few alive on either side.  
Mikey had been left in charge of the younger members of the pack, and the Omegas, and was just about to put his 5 year old brother Gerard to bed when the news reached the village. Gerard had been too young to understand what was happening, but he got that it was bad when he saw Mikey rage and howl and tear the den apart. Gerard had cried, curling up in a ball in the corner. He knew Mikey would never hurt him, but he was still scared. When Mikey caught sight of the tiny boy, shivering and whimpering in fear, his anger ebbed away and he automatically went to comfort him.

"Shh baby, it's ok. It's gonna be ok."

He'd pulled Gerard gently into his lap and held him close, rocking him softly and cooing to him until he quietened. 

In the days and weeks that followed, Mikey took over the pack and proved himself to be a natural leader. He organised burials for the dead, and ensured that the living didn't fall into disarray or despair. He also took over the role of father to his tiny, frightened and confused brother. It was hard, but he had no other choice.

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Time Stamp- 11 years later_

 

The little Omega ran blindly through the woods, he needed to go faster or they would get him...but he knew he couldn't. They'd had him and let him go, only to chase after him again five minutes later. They were playing with him, much like a cat plays with a mouse...he hated being a mouse. He knew that when they caught him, he would be in a world of pain, and he wanted to stay free for as long as he could...but he was tiring now, the muscles in his legs burning and his vision starting to blur from tears and exhaustion. If only he could make it to the river, he might have a chance. Damn, he wished he had listened when Alpha told him to stay close to the village, but he'd just wanted to pick wild strawberries, what could be so dangerous about that?...he wished he'd listened.

Tripping on an exposed root he went down with a frightened cry, feeling his ankle twist. Hot tears spilt down his cheeks as he tried to stand and found that he couldn't...he knew he was done for, he wouldn't make it to the river, and he likely wouldn't be going home tonight...if at all.

Sobbing as quietly as he could, he crawled into the bushes, hoping they wouldn't find him...hoping beyond hope that they wouldn't smell him, though he knew that was simply wishful thinking. He curled up in a tiny ball and held his breath as he heard them heading his way. This was it, this was the day Gerard Way, Omega of the Way Pack...would die. He closed his eyes, he didn't want to see it coming, not one bit.

*  
*  
*

"I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HIM..."

Mikey yelled, back handing Bob and sending him to the dirt.

"YOU HAD ONE FUCKING JOB WHILE I WAS AWAY AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT!..."

He reached down, grabbing his second by the hair and dragging him up to growl low right into his face.

"If he's harmed in any way...you die. Got it?"

The other Alpha whimpered, shaking in his superior's rough grip.

"Yes. Yes Alpha. I'll find him."

"You fucking better, and you better pray he's ok when you do."

Mikey dropped Bob and turned, stalking off to gather others for a search party. Bob groaned, rubbing his split cheek and cursing that fucking Omega. If the boy wasn't Mikey's little brother, Bob would've had his way with him long ago. He dragged himself to his feet and headed into the woods to look for the boy.

"If he's not dead, I'll fucking gut him myself."

He growled bitterly, even though he knew that would be a death sentence for him if he dared. 

*  
*  
*

"Here puppy puppy puppy..."

The tall, black haired Alpha sing-songed as he and his mate closed in on Gerard's hiding place.

"We know you're there...we can _smell_ ya."

Gerard whimpered quietly, curling up tighter and stuffing his thumb into his mouth. He didn't want to die, he only turned 16 a month ago. 

*  
*  
*

Mikey had found the trail, Gerard's scent, drenched in fear and mixed with the scents of an unknown Alpha and Beta. He growled and picked up the pace, shifting into his wolf-form and sprinting through the trees with his Beta mate Ray close behind him. He had to get to Gerard fast, it was his responsibility to protect him since their parents died and by leaving Bob in charge for the weekend, he'd dropped the ball. He would never forgive himself if he didn't get there in time.

Mikey's huge black wolf-form moved fast and fluid between the trees, while Ray's smaller brown wolf-form struggled to keep up. Ray was worried for the young Omega, after all, he and Mikey had basically raised the boy themselves and he hated to think that something had happened to him. He panted as he chased Mikey's tail through the trees, trusting his mate to find the way and not to run them off a cliff or into the path of a speeding truck.

Mikey was one of the best trackers in the state, in fact on more than one occasion, he'd been hesitantly approached by Lupo from other packs who were searching for missing members...he had gained a reputation as someone to go to when you couldn't find someone on your own. But now he was tracking Gerard. Now things were serious and he was using every trick he knew to find the little Omega.

They had to be getting closer now, surely?!

*  
*  
*

Gerard cowered as the tall Alpha stood over him with his mate draping herself over his back. The Alpha had found Gerard moments ago and dragged him from his hiding place by his long black hair.

"You run out of puff little puppy?...couldn't hold the pace?"

Gerard whimpered, fearful tears flooding his cheeks.

"That's not it..."

The Beta said with a slightly manic giggle.

"He's not claimed so he couldn't shift...right puppy?"

Gerard curled up more, trembling and wishing they'd go away. No such luck, the Alpha turned to his mate.

"Lynz sweetheart, could you grab me some sharp sticks please?...nice strong ones. We don't want them to break off when we shove them in him, now do we?"

The girl grinned, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet as Gerard felt a hand of icy fear tighten around his heart.

"Sure don't Andy. Sharp sticks, coming right up."

Then she turned and skipped off into the trees. The Alpha, Andy, crouched down next to the terrified boy, grabbing his chin with sharp nailed fingers and pulling his face up to glare in his eyes.

"My girl likes to play before a kill...you don't mind, do ya?"

Gerard sobbed pitifully, the guy couldn't really be expecting him to answer that...right? Andy laughed in the Omega's face then threw him backward against the hard trunk of a tree. Gerard's head hit with a thud and his vision blurred. He curled in on himself, wishing he could pass out quickly...or better yet, die before the real pain began.

*  
*  
*

Mikey ran swiftly, ignoring the cramps that threatened to drag his legs from beneath him. They had stopped for a moment when the scent of the frightened Omega overwhelmed their senses, a clearing with blood and urine on the ground, but now they were back on the trail and Mikey wouldn't stop until he found his brother.

Ray wasn't sure how long they'd been running for, or how far outside of their territory they'd strayed, but he knew better than to ask his Alpha to slow down or take a break. His sense of smell wasn't as good as Mikey's, but even he knew the stench of mortal fear when it was right under his nose. He pushed on, panting heavily as he fought to keep up. If he got left behind he could be in danger from a rival pack...he also wouldn't be there to help Mikey rescue Gerard.

*  
*  
*

Gerard screamed in terror and pain as Andy drove a sharp stick straight through the fragile Omega's right hand, nailing him to the forest floor. His other hand was already staked down and the scent of blood was thick in the air as the ground beneath him turned dark red. Tears flooded the boy's face as he thrashed and howled. Andy grinned down at him as Lynz laughed insanely.

"Ya gonna keep making all that noise all night?...I might have to cut out your pretty little tongue."

Gerard whimpered, shutting his mouth and locking his jaw closed. He was feeling dizzy and sick and he knew that he was losing too much blood, way too fast.

"What should we do with him now Alpha?"

Lynz said with a giggle. Andy smirked, wrapping an arm around his Beta's bare waist.

"Well all that screaming probably alerted the local pack that he's here, so I'm thinking we should leave for now and come back later...if there's anything left."

Gerard whined quietly, closing his eyes as darkness started to close in on him. Lynz pouted.

"Aww. I wanted to play some more."

"I know ya did sugar, but don't worry, there will be lots of fun to be had when his pack find out he's dead...we'll start a war and sit back to watch, then take what's left for ourselves..."

Andy dragged his tongue up the side of her neck, making her moan.

"Come now, let's split before the locals come to feast."

The pair laughed as they turned and disappeared off through the trees. 

Gerard's eyes fluttered but he couldn't seem to open them, he was just so tired. It wouldn't hurt to sleep for a little while...would it?

* * *

* * *

* * *


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is just getting started, but let’s meet some new characters, shall we?
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys. So I’m still struggling to get writing done sometimes, but I’m determined that you won’t have to wait more than 2 weeks between chapters of this.
> 
> This is only a short chapter, but it’s important...or rather it WILL be ;)
> 
> Anyway...enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………………

Mikey felt like his world had collapsed when he ran into the clearing and saw what was laying there. His mind flashed to that moment 11 years ago when he got the terrible news, when he lost so much.  
His breath hitched in his chest and he felt frozen to the spot, unaware as Ray caught up to him and gasped in shock at the sight. 

"Oh Goddess..."

Ray breathed out shakily as he stood wide eyed a half step back from his mate.

"Is he..."

He trailed off, unwilling or unable to finish voicing his query. Mikey blinked slowly, coming back to the present. He took a breath and a hesitant step forward. There on the ground, nailed down with wooden sticks through the palms of his delicate hands, blood darkened ground beneath him and a stillness Mikey hadn't seen in any but the dead...was Gerard.

Mikey swallowed back the bile that threatened to rise up out of his throat, and the panic that threatened to shatter his heart and mind.

"Keep lookout..."

He said, his voice sounding shaky and alien to his own ears. Ray nodded and Mikey walked slowly toward his brother's lifeless body. He crouched down, his hand going slowly to Gerard's neck to check for any signs of a pulse.

It was weak, but it was there.

"He's alive."

"Oh thank the Goddess..."

Ray breathed from behind his mate.

"Let's get him out of here, yeah?"

He was nervous being this far inside another pack's territory. He continued to scan the trees around them for movement. Mikey hummed agreement.

"Help me get these out."

He murmured, indicating the wooden steaks. Ray paled, not being too comfortable with blood, but he nodded, dropping down on the other side of Gerard and gripping the stick in his shaking hand. He placed his other hand on the boy's pale, blood covered hand to hold it down, then looked up at Mikey shakily to see his mate in the same position.

"On three?"

"Yeah. One, two..."

They both took a breath, looking down.

"...three."

They pulled the steaks out at the same time, gaining an almost silent whimper from Gerard...at least they got something. Fresh blood spilt sluggishly from the wounds as Mikey leaned in close to Gerard's ear.

"Hold on baby, we're gonna get you out of here..."

He carefully scooped the pale boy up into his arms and stood, Ray coming to his side, stroking his fingers through the little Omega's damp hair.

"Keep your eyes open Ray, be ready to run if I say."

Ray nodded, nuzzling his face against his Alpha's shoulder for comfort before taking a breath and straightening up. Mikey gave him a reassuring smile and headed back into the trees, Ray staying close to his side.

*  
*  
*

"Damn it!..."

Andy growled, punching the trunk of a giant redwood tree and watching in mild satisfaction as a large chuck of splintered wood and bark hit the floor.

"They weren't meant to find him so fucking fast..."

Lynz whimpered, cowering away from her mate's rage...she knew better than to try to talk to him when he was like this.

"Well, it's not all lost, the locals will likely find them before they're out of the territory anyway...this could still work. Come on, let's go."

He indicated for his Beta to follow, then moved off through the trees to watch the results of their efforts.

*  
*  
*

Mikey and Ray moved quickly through the thick woods, though not as quickly as if they could shift. If Gerard were conscious, Mikey would shift and his brother could ride on his back...they’d be out of their rival's territory in no time if they could do that. But no, Gerard remained stubbornly and worryingly unresponsive. 

Ray’s eyes flicked around their surroundings nervously.

"A-Alpha?"

He whimpered, moving closer to his mate. A low growl rumbled in Mikey’s chest.

"I know. I smell them..."

There was someone in the trees, tracking them.

"Here, you hold Gee."

He reluctantly passed the silent boy into Ray's arms and took a defensive stance. He could hear movement, they were being circled now. He bared his teeth, moving to stay between whoever was there and the two people he loved more than anything in the world. Ray cowered with his back against a tree and Gerard held close to his chest.

"It’s gonna be ok. It’s gonna be ok. It’s gonna be ok."

He chanted quietly, pressing his face into Gerard’s hair as Mikey shifted part way, his fangs growing out, eyes turning yellow and claws growing to nearly two inches long and razor sharp. He growled, lip curling.

"Show yourself!"

A laugh sounded through the green as two figures jumped down from the branches.

"Don’t throw orders around... _Way_. This is _our_ territory, not yours."

Mikey sneered at them.

"We’re just here for my brother. He was taken. The trail lead onto your land and we found him...hurt..."

Mikey’s eyes flashed as his lip curled in a sneer.

"You wouldn’t know anything about that...would you... _Urie_?" 

The other Alpha chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"You really think I want to start a war with you, when we’ve held this fragile truce for so long now?"

"You didn’t answer my question."

The shorter Alpha sighed heavily, his expression turning serious.

"No Michael, I have nothing to do with what’s happened to your brother..."

He tried to peer around Mikey at the boy in Ray's arms. Mikey blocked his view and the other returned his attention to him.

"Is he ok?"

Mikey frowned, he didn’t trust Brendon as far as he could throw him...but the man wouldn’t lie about this. He shook his head.

"No, he’s not. You have _no_ idea who did this?"

"I have an idea, but you won’t like it."

"Tell me."

Mikey demanded through gritted teeth.

"One of my Betas caught a scent the other day, a familiar one."

"Who?"

Brendon took a breath, running his hand through his hair, uneasy with the name about to leave his lips.

"It was Andy Black."

"Fuck!..."

Mikey growled, hearing the nervous intake of breath from Ray behind him. He didn’t look back...he wouldn’t turn his back on Brendon for a second.

"I thought I recognised the scents, but I couldn’t place them. You’re sure?"

"Yes. Dallon came and fetched me when he found the scent...it was definitely Black, and that bitch of his too."

"I thought we’d seen the last of them. They’ve got some nerve coming back."

"I have my pack on alert. If we catch them on our turf, I will send word to you that they aren’t an issue any more...ok?"

Mikey nodded.

"Yeah, and I’ll do the same."

"A-Alpha?"

Ray's tentative voice sounded behind him and Mikey chanced a glance back. He saw how pale his baby brother was now. He cursed quietly as he looked back at Brendon.

"Well if we have an accord, then I should be getting my family home...or are we going to have a problem?"

Brendon shook his head sadly.

"Michael...we were friends once. You know I never had anything against Gerard. Of course you can go. Go take care of him."

Mikey breathed a relieved breath.

"Thank you...Brendon."

The two former friends and current rivals smiled slightly, nodded, then Brendon signalled for his companion, a tall thin Omega with messy brown hair, to head back the way they’d come. Brendon spared Mikey one last look, then disappeared through the trees after him.

Mikey sighed heavily and shifted fully back to his "human" form.

"Come on sweetheart, let’s get Gee home."

Ray nodded, then they turned and continued on their journey back to the village.

*  
*  
*

"FUCK IT! FUCK IT! FUCK IT!..."

Andy raged, ripping low branches from the nearest trees and tearing at the trunks as Lynz shrunk back in fear.

"It should’ve worked! What does it take to start a fucking war these days?!..."

He turned glowing yellow eyes to his mate.

"Let’s go. We'll just have to find _another_ way to make them destroy themselves, won’t we."

He didn’t wait for an answer and Lynz knew he didn’t really expect one. He turned and stormed away through the trees with the girl a few steps behind.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little back story as things don’t look so good...enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> ………………………………………………………………………

 

Bob was scared. He’d spent hours searching the woods for that runt and if he wasn’t found, or was found hurt, then Bob's life wouldn’t be worth living. He paced the village anxiously, knowing that it was his fault. He was supposed to watch the kid while Mikey and his mate were away, but he’d left him alone, told him to stay put and left him to go fuck those two slut Betas. They had been worth it at the time, but Bob was seriously regretting his decision now.

Voices coming from the trees near the head Alpha's house attracted Bob's attention. He turned toward them just as Mikey and Ray burst out into the open. The little Omega was still, pale and silent in Ray’s arms.

"Oh fuck..."

Bob muttered, he knew this was real bad... _for him_. Stealing himself for the punishment he knew he had coming, he headed straight over to them. 

"Is he..."

He trailed off as he reached them, just as they were letting themselves into their dwelling. He saw the blood and feared the worst.

"He’s alive Robert..."

Mikey said in a clipped tone.

"Which is the only reason that _you_ are. Now, can I _trust_ you to watch over the others while we tend to him?"

Bob nodded hastily.

"Of course Alpha. I won’t let you down again."

Mikey huffed a disbelieving breath at him, then followed Ray inside and closed the door. Bob’s whole posture sagged as he let out a relieved breath...he just had to pray to the Goddess that the boy survived.

*  
*  
*

Bob sat on the grass with his back to the town square's meeting tree. He knew that if Gerard didn’t survive, then he wouldn’t either...but despite that knowledge, he still would never run.

Bob had never been a coward, a thoughtless hound dog maybe, but not a coward. A coward would’ve run. A coward would’ve left the moment the boy went missing, as it was a very well known fact that Mikey Way would kill to protect those he holds dear...and even though the Alpha was bonded with his Beta, his brother was, and would always be at the top of that list. 

Mikey would kill anyone who dares to hurt the little Omega, or in the absence of that person, anyone who’s actions had in any way lead to the boy being hurt. Bob would take his punishment, whatever it turned out to be...he just hoped it wasn’t death.

*  
*  
*

A few years back, before Ray joined the pack, there had been a Beta called Gabriel. He was cocky, egotistical and mean...but he was also as easy as they come and would spread his legs for anyone who looked his way. Unfortunately, he took a dislike to the little Omega, and the fact that Mikey paid the boy more attention than him. He wanted to be the head Alpha's mate, and he wasn’t going to let a little runt get in the way of his ambitions. 

One very hot summer day, he’d lured the 12 year old Omega to the lake at the edge of the village. Gerard wasn’t a good swimmer and was nervous of the water, but Gabriel assured him that he would look after him and they wouldn’t swim out too deep. Gerard was a trusting soul and thought that the Beta was his friend, so he stripped off and slipped into the cool water beside the older boy. They played in the shallows for a while until Gerard gained a little confidence, then Gabriel lured him further out, saying that he wanted to teach him to swim properly. Gerard doggy paddled beside the older boy for a while as they laughed and joked and Gabriel cheered him on, telling him how good he was doing. But after a while Gerard started to tire, he wasn’t used to swimming for so long and when he went to put his feet down, he discovered that he could no longer tough the bottom. He started to panic, begging Gabriel to help him back to the shore...but Gabriel just laughed, and swam away.

Gerard struggled, desperately trying to make it to safety. He could see Gabriel make it back to the little pier and haul himself out of the water. The Beta waved at him with a smirk on his lips then turned and walked away. Gerard could barely stay afloat any more, and he was so frightened that he started howling. He kept kicking weakly to keep his head above the surface, but he knew he wasn’t going to make it back to shore. With one last desperate howl, he slipped beneath the water, holding what little breath he had in his lungs as his vision started to fade...then everything went black.

Mikey was tending to a sick Beta when he heard his brother's fearful howl. He left the Beta's side without a word and rushed out into the village. The second howl came and gave him a direction, he ran full tilt toward the lake. When he got there, he was just in time to hear Gerard’s last howl, and see the frightened boy go under. Mikey kicked off his shoes and ran straight into the water. He was a good swimmer, the best in the pack, and it didn’t take him long to reach the spot he’d seen Gerard. Taking a deep breath, Mikey dived down and almost instantly located his brother. Gerard’s body was on the bottom of the lake and Mikey felt his own heart stop when he saw him. He quickly grabbed him and pulled him to the surface, then back to the shore. It took him nearly five minutes to revive the boy, five very _very_ long minutes, during which time he prayed with every ounce of his heart that his brother would make it.

When Gerard finally spluttered out the water from his lungs, coughing and trying to take in all the air he could, Mikey thanked the Goddess for sparing his life and held him close to his chest, swearing that he would never let anything happen to him again. When Gerard could talk, he told Mikey what Gabriel had done. Mikey was furious, and after ensuring that Gerard was dry and safe in their home, he went to find the Beta.

Gabriel had begged for forgiveness...then he’d begged for his life. By the time the enraged Alpha was through with him though, he was begging for death. _That_ plea, Mikey answered. For his crime, Gabriel suffered the same fate that he’d seen fit to bestow on Gerard. 

*  
*  
*

Bob shuddered at the memory. Gabriel had been a good fuck, but not a good person. Bob knew that he himself wasn’t exactly an angel. He was careless and rude and more interested in getting his end away than in his duties as second Alpha...but he wasn’t knowingly evil. He hoped the boy would survive his ordeal so that _he_ wouldn’t be made to meet Gabriel’s fate.

He watched Mikey’s door from across the village square. He wondered how things were going in there, but there was no way in Hell that he was going to go and find out.

"Hey Bobby, any news?"

His two playmates from before trotted over and flopped down onto the warm grass in front of him. He sighed wearily, looking down.

"No, nothing yet."

"Do you want us to distract you for a while?"

The other asked. Bob looked up and chuckled slightly.

"It’s a nice thought Patrick, but I’m afraid that being ' _distracted_ ' by you two, is what got us in this mess in the first place."

Pete pouted, leaning his head on Patrick’s shoulder.

"Aww...please don’t be mad at us Bobby. We only wanted to play."

"Yeah..."

Patrick piped up.

"How were any of us supposed to know the runt would wander off and get himself in trouble...it’s actually _his_ fault if you really think about it."

Bob rolled his eyes and laughed at the boy's weird logic.

"Yeah well, I’m not sure that argument's gonna hold much water with Mikey...are you?"

Patrick huffed, then moved closer to Bob, pressing his nose into the side of the Alpha's neck and inhaling deeply

"Probably not...he’d blame the snow if Gerard went out without furs and got sick. The boy can do no wrong in his eyes..."

Pete moved forward too, practically climbing into Bob's lap.

"You _sure_ we can’t persuade you back to ours?"

Bob growled low in his throat...these two were incorrigible.

"Fine..."

He growled out, standing quickly with an arm around each of their waists, lifting them effortlessly off the floor and making them squeal in surprise.

"But don’t think for a second that I’m gonna go easy on either one of you."

The Betas giggled as Bob hauled them off toward their house at the edge of the village. This could be just what he needed right now, now that he thought about it. A little stress relief, and a lot of pleasure...what a great way to spend an afternoon.

*  
*  
*

Mikey was sat on a hard backed chair beside his brother's bed. He and Ray had cleaned and dressed the wounds on the boy's hands, and now Ray was mixing up a medicinal broth to help restore the boy to health...Mikey just hoped Gerard would wake up soon so he could take it.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, want some Frank?
> 
>  
> 
> ……………………………………………………………………

Frank Iero was passing through the area. Truth be told, Frank was only _ever_ "passing through". He had lived with humans and he had lived with his own kind from time to time during his 24 years on this Earth, but he never really belonged.

At the age of 15, the Alpha had abandoned pack life for the open road and the life of a Lone Wolf. That life wasn’t for everyone as Lupo are generally quite a social species, but for Frank, it was perfect.

Of course, being a Lone Wolf Lupo has its disadvantages, like loneliness and no one having your back if something bad goes down, but there are good things too. Frank could travel wherever he liked. He could meet new and interesting people and learn about different cultures...and he could get as far away from his damn mother as he could possibly get. 

Frank's father had been killed when he was just a small cub, and his mother had become an overprotective nightmare after that. She told him time and again of the dangers of the world, and more precisely, the dangers caused by humans. Frank's father had been out on a hunt. He’d been in full shift and some stupid human with a shotgun had emptied both barrels into him...Frank's mother never did get over it.

Frank was kept a virtual prisoner to her paranoia and as soon as he could, he ran.

He was nervous of humans of course, after all he’d been told, who's going to blame him?...but he was still an Alpha, and with that came a strength his Beta mother never had.

Slinging his guitar over his shoulder...something he’d been given as payment by a human woman when he’d saved her from a bear a couple of years back...he made his way slowly through the edge of the forest. He could smell that there were Lupo in these woods as they had marked their territory well, and he could protect himself easily, but he didn’t want to have to. He also didn’t want to walk along the road that ran next to the trees, as he _really_ didn’t want to chance being seen by the local human Sheriff, a man he had encountered before, who had taken an instant dislike to the young wanderer.

Frank's eyes darted about as his ears twitched in the cool evening air. He had partially shifted to heighten his senses, and he was glad he had, as he was fairly certain now that he was being watched. Whoever was out there was tracking him, but keeping their distance...for now.

Frank could tell by the scent that it was Lupo, and that they were a Beta. He could take them if the need arose, but he hoped that he could talk his way out of any confrontation by explaining that he was just passing through.

The Beta had been following him along the tree line for a half hour now, and Frank was getting a little bored of it. He stopped walking with a huff and set his guitar and backpack down on the ground next to a large oak tree. He turned toward where the Beta was hiding.

"I don’t want trouble..."

He called, trying to keep the annoyance and Alpha growl out of his voice.

"I’m just passing though."

There was silence for a minute, then soft rustling as the Beta emerged cautiously from his hiding place.

"Who are you?...what are you doing here?"

Frank smiled softly, shifting back to his human form to show that he meant no harm.

"My name's Frank, and I’m on my way to Newark. I’m not planning to stick around here. You don’t have to worry."

"Where are you coming from?"

Frank noticed that the Beta didn’t offer up his name, but he decided to leave that for now.

"All over. I like to travel."

"You’re a Lone Wolf?"

"Yes. Are your pack nearby?..."

The Beta's eyes widened and Frank smelled the fear rolling off him in waves. Frank raised his hands and lowered his head in surrender for a moment before looking back up.

"You don’t have to answer that. I didn’t mean to frighten you."

The Beta took a deep, shaky breath, and tried to relax.

"My...my pack is close."

Frank smiled gently and nodded.

"I should be going. I still have a long way to walk."

Just then, lightning flashed and thunder roared overhead, making them both jump. Frank laughed nervously.

"Maybe I better find some shelter. Do you know how far it is to the next town?"

The Beta's eyes had been cast up to the sky, but now he looked back at Frank.

"You can’t stay at the human town."

Frank raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"Well as long as I don’t run into Sheriff Baker, I think I’ll be ok."

The Beta shook his head decisively.

"No. The town's not safe. You could..."

He glanced back into the woods before turning his eyes back to Frank.

"You could stay with my pack...just till the storm's over."

Rain started to fall then, big fat drops splashing cold on their skin. Frank frowned.

"I don’t want to intrude."

"You aren’t. I can’t leave you out in this weather...or send you off to the humans."

The Beta shuddered as he said the word, but Frank wasn’t sure if that was from the word 'humans', or from the icy water that was now soaking through their clothing. Frank sighed and nodded.

"Ok then, but just till the storm passes...ok?..."

The Beta smiled wide and nodded. He was clearly feeling more relaxed with Frank now. Frank picked up his guitar and backpack, then turned back to the Beta.

"Lead the way."

He said with a smile. The Beta smiled back and they started walking through the thick wet forest. They had been walking for nearly 10 minutes when the Beta suddenly turned his face toward Frank.

"I’m..."

He paused and Frank looked at him, nodding for him to continue. The Beta took a breath.

"I’m Dallon."

Frank grinned wide, looking up at the taller man.

"It’s nice to meet you Dallon."

Dallon smiled back and they continued to walk.

*  
*  
*

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING BRINGING HIM HERE?!...ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED?"

Dallon whimpered and cowered in fear as Brendon went off at him about the Alpha he’d offered shelter to. Frank thought about just leaving, sneaking away and leaving them to it, but to be honest, he was a little concerned for the Beta. 

"I-I’m s-sorry Alpha. The storm, it came so fast and...and he was gonna go to the h-human town. I...I couldn’t l-let him g-go there A-Alpha."

Brendon turned narrowed eyes toward Frank.

"You would stay with humans?"

Frank nodded, drawing himself up to his full height and puffing out his chest.

"It wouldn’t be the first time..."

He glanced at the clearly scared Beta, then looked back at the Alpha.

"I still can if you want me to go."

Brendon sighed, shaking his head.

"You can stay, but you surrender any weapons to me now. You can have them back before you leave."

Frank chuckled.

"I don’t carry weapons man...I’m an Alpha, why would I need them?"

Brendon raised an eyebrow.

"You travel unarmed?...you are either very brave, or very stupid."

"Nah, I’m just not really into the whole violence thing."

Brendon made an unconvinced noise, then turned to Dallon.

"Evelyn's room is still empty, right?..."

Dallon nodded, his eyes still on the ground. Brendon grunted at him then looked back at Frank.

"You can stay until the storm has passed. I’ll show you to your room. You are not to wander around without an escort...understand?"

"Yeah, I get it..."

Frank was used to this level of paranoia in Lupo packs, it didn’t surprise him one bit.

"Lead the way."

Brendon nodded, then took Frank to a small but homely room at the back of the ranch that served as the pack's village. Frank thanked him for his hospitality, then sat on the small twin bed as the other Alpha disappeared back out the door, closing it behind him. Frank sighed and tried to relax...he had a feeling he would’ve been better off staying with the humans.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets to know the pack
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Yule or whatever you choose to celebrate.  
> This is your gift from me, hope you like it. Enjoy...
> 
>  
> 
> ………………………………………………………………………

 

As it happened, the storm raged on for nearly a week. Brendon had relented slightly after Frank had remained in his room for nearly two whole days, and invited him to join the pack for their evening meal.

"It’s very good of you. I would understand if you didn’t want me here."

Frank said as he and the other Alpha trotted through the rain toward the main building where the rest of the pack were already settled in to enjoy their meal.

"No no, you’re ok. You haven’t caused any problems while you’ve been here, so I thought I should give you a chance. Besides, unless you carry food that I can’t smell in your backpack, I’m guessing you haven’t eaten since you arrived...am I right?"

Frank chuckled.

"That’s true enough, it’s a few days since I ate. This really is much appreciated Brendon."

They reached the building and the taller Alpha opened the door.

"After you..."

Frank did a slightly sarcastic half bow with a cheeky smirk on his face, that got a chuckle from Brendon, then he walked inside. The room wasn’t huge, but it was big enough. There was a long table down the middle with chairs along both sides and another couple at each end. They were squeezed in tight, but no one looked uncomfortable. All eyes turned to the door and all conversation died as the Alphas entered. Frank felt his hackles rise a bit...if they decided they didn’t like him, he could be in real trouble here. He took a breath and looked toward Brendon for an introduction. Brendon smiled reassuringly.

"Family..."

He said in a loud and clear voice to get everyone's attention.

"Please welcome our guest. Everyone, this is Frank...please make him feel at home."

Dallon waved shyly from his seat with a soft smile, Frank smiled back. Brendon ushered him toward the two empty seats at the head of the table and took his place next to Dallon. Frank sat in the spare seat on Brendon’s other side, he could feel the near dozen pairs of eyes staring at him from around the table.

"Uh, hi..."

He said with a hesitant wave.

"Thanks for letting me share your meal. I appreciate your hospitality."

A small blonde child giggled to his right and Frank grinned at her, causing her eyes to widen and her cheeks to pink.

"Ok then..."

Brendon grabbed everyone's attention again.

"Let’s eat."

Everyone started eating and talking quietly amongst themselves. Frank accepted a plate of roast potatoes and parsnips from his right, and looked up into a pair of bright yellow eyes.

"Hi."

The Omega swallowed audibly.

"I’m sorry..."

Frank understood.

"I’m...I’m not used t-to A-Alphas."

Frank smiled.

"It’s ok, just relax. What’s your name?"

"It’s R-Ryan, sir."

"Please, call me Frank."

Ryan smiled shyly, looking down.

"Thank you...Frank."

Frank smiled, dishing some food onto his plate before passing it on to Brendon...who bared his teeth slightly at him. Frank offered an apologetic smile.

"I’m not going after your Omega, Brendon...you don’t have to worry."

Brendon chuckled.

"You better not."

The pack ate and chatted, red meat and red wine flowed and fresh vegetables were munched...Frank hadn’t eaten this well in a long time. After second, and even third servings, Frank sat back in his chair, groaning and rubbing his belly in satisfaction.

"My compliments to the *burp* chef...excuse me."

Brendon laughed, jovially patting Frank’s shoulder.

"No problem man...it’s a compliment in some quarters. Listen, we usually spend the evenings in the den, telling stories and singing songs. You’re welcome to join us if you’d like."

Frank smiled wide.

"That sounds good, though I won’t be singing...I sound like a strangled cat."

Brendon laughed again.

"Then you can tell us about the world, about all the places you’ve been."

'Yeah, I guess I can do that..."

Frank grinned.

"Thanks for the invite."

"No problem."

*  
*  
*

Frank, Brendon and three Betas all headed into the den with glasses of wine in their hands...except Frank who had decided he was safer not drinking. They settled onto sofas, chairs and cushions around an open fire as they waited for the Omegas to clean up and join them. Frank didn’t like that the Omegas were basically treated as staff, even Brendon's mate, but it was a fairly common thing in packs and it wasn’t his place to say anything...he was only a guest.

"So Frank...tell us about yourself."

All eyes were suddenly on him and Frank felt like he was being judged.

"Ok err...well I was born just outside Newark. I have six brothers and one sister, though I haven’t seen any of them for a long time...I’m guessing they’re still in the same area. I left the pack when I was 15 to explore the world and I’ve never been back."

"You’re going back now though..."

Dallon said with a raised eyebrow.

"How come?"

Frank sighed.

"I’ve been away for nine years...I thought it was time..."

Frank didn’t want to talk about his dead father or his bitch of a mother, so he skirted around the subjects and moved the conversation along to his travels.

*  
*  
*

_~time passes~_

 

"I think Italy was my favourite place. I only met two Lupo while I was there, and they were a couple in their 90s, but they took me in, fed me and gave me a place to sleep for a few nights until it was time for me to move on again."

Just then, the Omegas slipped quietly into the room. Ryan crossed straight to Brendon and climbed into his lap, while the other three all settled down in a pile on the rug in front of the fire. Frank watched them for a minute as they got comfy and started to gently pet each other. He missed that kind of connection.

"Brendon..."

He said as something occurred to him. Brendon hummed for him to continue.

"Your pack...forgive me if I’m wrong, but did you used to be part of a larger pack?...I remember there being two quite sizeable packs in this area when I was growing up."

"You’re not wrong..."

Brendon smiled sadly and Frank was relieved that he hadn’t angered the other Alpha.

"We were a part of the Way pack until about ten years ago. The pack elders were killed in a battle with a rival pack, and all us youngsters were left alone. My best friend at the time was the eldest son of the leaders, so naturally he took control...but I was a dumb kid and thought I knew better how to run a pack. I challenged him and of course, I lost. I couldn’t stay after that, so a handful of us left and started this pack."

Frank nodded in understanding.

"And the Way pack is still around?"

"Yes. Their village is a couple of miles from here. We have a truce of sorts, though Mikey and I have not really been friends since I left."

"Mikey?"

"Michael Way, the pack Alpha."

"Ahh..."

Frank turned his eyes back to the Omega pile on the floor and saw that they were all fast asleep. He smiled and turned back to Brendon.

"Am I safer here or with the Way pack?"

He asked with a cheeky look in his eyes. Brendon chuckled, his fingers stroking lazily through Ryan's messy hair as the boy drew slow patterns on his chest with a delicate fingertip.

"Honestly you’re safe at either. Mikey's a good guy and a fantastic Alpha...truth be known."

"Have you ever considered trying to rejoin the packs?...one large pack is safer than two smaller ones."

"Says the Lone Wolf..."

Brendon smirked, then sighed.

"Actually, I’d love to do that...I just don’t think Mikey would accept me back."

"Have you asked?"

Brendon frowned, looking toward the fire.

"There’s too much bad blood between us, it would never work."

Frank wanted to help, he was always a bit of a peace keeper, but he barely knew these people and he didn’t want to outstay his welcome. He sighed and took a sip of his grape juice. He could be happy here...for a while.

*  
*  
*

Mikey’s eyes widened with joy as he saw his brother's pretty green eyes slowly flutter open. The boy had been unresponsive, floating around at death's door for the past week and Mikey had feared that he would lose him. Now he could breathe a sigh of relief...and start planning just how he was going to make that bastard Andy pay for what he’d done.

"Gee?...baby, can you hear me?..."

He asked quietly, gently stroking his fingers over the younger boy's pale cheek. Gerard blinked slowly, his eyes gazing unfocused at the ceiling. Mikey’s smile slipped a little.

"Gee?"

Ray moved to Mikey’s side and lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Give him time Mikes. He’s awake and that’s a good start."

Mikey sighed and nodded.

"Yeah...it is."

* * *

* * *

* * *


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incidental conversations, now that the rain has stopped.
> 
>  
> 
> ………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys!...Happy New Year!
> 
> Hope you’re all doing good and are not to hung over from last night?...well whether you are or aren’t, I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter.  
> Xxx
> 
>  
> 
> ………………………………………………………………………

By the time the storm had passed, the trees were wet and the ground was muddy and messy underfoot...and Frank had learned quite a bit about the pack he was staying with. He had learned that Brendon was a strong and protective Alpha who would fight fiercely to keep his kin safe, but that after a few drinks, he tended to show his softer side, and would usually sing with every ounce of his heart...and that he had a wonderful voice to do it with too.  
Then there was Dallon. The Beta was quiet and nervy when alone, but if Brendon was nearby, then Dallon showed a confidence and sass that nearly matched the Alpha's.  
And Ryan...well, Ryan was somewhat of an enigma to Frank. The Omega hardly ever talked and seemed to be afraid of everyone and everything...except for Brendon. Ryan’s eyes would glow yellow as he trembled if you spoke to him, but at the end of the night, after they’d all eaten and put the pups to bed, he would curl up in his Alpha's lap and sing with as much gusto as he could manage. Frank had a feeling that the Omega had suffered at some time in his short past, but he wasn’t about to ask about it.

There were others in the pack of course, two more Betas, three Omegas and another Alpha who looked at Frank like he wanted to rip his insides out...and three very small children who were too young for Frank to be certain of their stasis. It wasn’t a big pack, but with the exception of the second Alpha, who seemed to come and go a lot, it was a nice one. Frank could picture himself staying, but he knew that he wouldn’t.

*  
*  
*

Frank was sat on the porch of the main house, watching the pups play in the wet grass. They had been cooped up inside for the duration of the storm, but now that it had broken, they were making the most of the fresh air and the small freedom they were allowed.  
Frank had learned that the pups, two girls and a boy, were all one litter, and that they belonged to Brendon and Dallon. It wasn’t really a surprise, as Head Alphas often mated with Betas, even when they were already joined with Omegas...it was curious though that it took Frank nearly a week to find this out. The pack acted like a family, as they should...but the pups were more often found with one or more of the Omegas, than with their own parents.

Frank could tell that Brendon was a good Alpha and knew how to take care of his pack, but there was something missing that Frank just couldn’t put his finger on. One of the pups, the little blonde girl who’d giggled at Frank the first night he’d been invited to join the pack for their meal, skipped over to stand in front of him. She looked up at him with wide, curious eyes, and a small thoughtful frown. She tilted her head as she examined him...Frank kept a straight face, but it was hard not to "Awww" at the adorable sight.

"Can I help you?"

He asked after she’d been stood there a good three minutes without saying a word. She sniffed slightly, then planted her tiny hands on her hips.

"Do you live here now?"

She asked with enough confidence that Frank realised that she was in fact, an Alpha...just a very small one. He smiled softly at her and shook his head.

"No, I’m just visiting."

"Don’t you like it here?"

Frank chuckled.

"Oh yes, I love it here...but this isn’t my home."

The tiny Alpha frowned again, like she was thinking things through...and it hurt.

"Where is your home?"

She asked after a minute. Frank sighed sadly.

"I don’t have one, sweetheart...I’m a Lone Wolf."

The child's eyes went impossibly wide.

"You don’t have a home?!...then why can’t you stay here?"

Frank liked this kid, she was smart.

"I’m just not good at staying put anywhere. I like to explore new places...if I didn’t, then I wouldn’t have ended up here and we wouldn’t be having this conversation."

The girl nodded thoughtfully.

"I guess..."

She smiled, then glanced back at her siblings, who were holding hands a little way away, just watching. She looked back at Frank.

"Well, I better get back...they get scared when I’m not there. Bye."

She turned and ran back to her brother and sister, who looked immensely relieved to have her back...this made Frank think that they were likely Omegas, or maybe timid Betas. 

"She’s got a point."

Frank turned to look up at Brendon. He’d known he was there before he spoke of course, but he hadn’t acknowledged him.

"About what?"

"That you could stay here...if you wanted to?"

Frank raised an eyebrow as the taller Alpha took a seat next to him.

"You inviting me to join your pack, Brendon?"

Brendon stared out at his pups playing in the wet grass and sunshine.

"It would be nice to have another Alpha around the place...to keep the others safe, y' know?"

He turned serious eyes toward Frank. Frank frowned.

"There’s already two of you. Wouldn’t me joining cause more problems that it would solve?"

Brendon shook his head.

"These are dangerous times my friend, and I’m not convinced that we can rely on Aaron."

"You don’t trust him?"

"To put it bluntly...no, I don’t. I think he would stab me in the back for a chicken leg."

Frank chuckled, shaking his head.

"How long has he been here?"

"Three years...well, it’ll be three at Christmas."

"So, how do you know you can trust me?"

Brendon laughed, throwing his head back like this was the funniest thing he’d heard all year.

"Cause you’ve been sat here watching over my pups like they’re yours...I can tell you would protect them if they needed it."

Frank looked back at the children and smiled.

"They’re good kids...I like kids."

"Then stay..."

Brendon said with his own fond smile on his face.

"Help me keep them safe."

Frank turned serious eyes back to Brendon.

"Keep them safe from what, Brendon?...what aren’t you telling me?"

Brendon sighed, looking down.

"It’s a long story."

"I’ve got time."

*  
*  
*

"Gee, baby you need to eat...."

Mikey was sat on his bed with Gerard curled up in his lap. The little Omega hadn’t said a word since he’d woken up, but he was responding at least. His hands were still wrapped up and the dressings needed to be changed regularly...but they were healing nicely. 

Gerard shook his head slightly as Mikey tried to spoon feed him some broth. Mikey sighed heavily.

"Please Gee, I just want you to get well."

Ray walked in with a handful of cookies on a plate.

"Gee, if you eat half of the broth, you can have some cookies. What do you say?..."

Gerard looked at the cookies, licking his lips slightly. He sighed and nodded, turning his face back to his big brother and opening his mouth. Mikey smiled and fed him a spoonful. Gerard cringed slightly at the taste, but swallowed it down before opening his mouth for more. Mikey mouthed "Thank you" to Ray, who grinned back at him.

"I’ll leave these here."

Ray set the plate on the nightstand and quietly left the room. Mikey continued to feed Gerard for a few minutes before setting the bowl aside and grabbing a tissue from his pocket to wipe the boy's chin.

"Mucky pup..."

He chuckled fondly. Gerard smiled softly, his eyes cast down.

"Cookies now, baby?"

Gerard looked up, nodding happily with wide eyes. Mikey laughed and reached over to grab the plate, keeping his other arm wrapped firmly around his brother's small body. He set the plate on the bed next to them and picked up a cookie, holding it up to Gerard’s mouth. Gerard took a bite and purred in appreciation. Mikey sighed.

"I’m gonna have to change your dressings after this..."

Gerard stilled, mid chew. He whimpered fearfully.

"Shh shh...I’ll be gentle, baby. Don’t cry."

Gerard shivered, pressing his head against Mikey’s shoulder and continuing to chew slowly...he wanted to make this cookie last, if he’d have to see what that monster did to him right afterward.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected visitors...will this bring people together, or tear everything further apart?
> 
>  
> 
> ………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, how’s you? 
> 
> So me and my daughter just spent the entire day at my mum and dad's...WITHOUT WIFI!  
> Their WiFi was working, but my iPad just wouldn’t connect...so...I wrote!
> 
> I just got home so now I’m posting this...hope you enjoy.  
> Xxx
> 
>  
> 
> ……………………………………………………………………

 

Bob knew that he still had a punishment coming, Mikey wasn’t one to let things slide, _especially_ if his brother was involved...but time was ticking by and Bob's resolve to not run was starting to slip a little. He was pacing back and forth outside the other Alpha's house, dreading the moment the door would open. He had been summoned...this was it.

"It won’t be _that_ bad..."

Patrick said as he and Pete watched the worried Alpha from their spot on the now dry grass.

"The brat lived after all."

Bob stopped pacing to look at the boy, who was draped lazily across the other Beta's lap.

"You need to stop that Patty...if anyone but us hears you talking like that..."

He left the warning unfinished in the air. Patrick rolled his eyes and snorted.

"I’m not scared, I’ll say what I want."

"Don’t be dumb babe..."

Pete piped up.

"Mikey will skin you if you disrespect the pup...you know how serious he is about him."

Patrick huffed, pouting cause Pete normally made fun of the little Omega as much, if not more than him. Bob walked over and leaned down, taking Patrick’s chin in his hand and tilting the boy's head up.

"Don’t frown, you’ll get lines."

He smirked, squishing Patrick’s cheeks before letting go and straightening up. He turned as Mikey’s front door opened, the smile slipping from his face.

"Robert..."

Ray said seriously.

"Come in."

Bob took a breath then nodded, following the Beta inside. The door closed with a click behind them.

"What do you think's gonna happen to him?"

Patrick asked, looking up at Pete nervously. Pete shrugged.

"I don’t know...nothing good."

The two Betas cuddled up with each other as they waited to see what would become of Bob.

*  
*  
*

Gerard was curled up in Mikey’s lap with his head on his older brother's shoulder and his finally unwrapped hands curled against his chest when Bob was lead into the living room. The boy offered Bob a small smile, it was tiny and over in a second, but it was somehow enough to steady the Alpha's nerves. Mikey set down his coffee cup on the table next to his chair before addressing the other man.

"Robert..."

A lesser man would start begging for mercy now, but that wasn’t Bob's style. He stayed silent and waited.

"You were given a job. It was your responsibility to keep the pack safe, and you didn’t..."

Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

Bob took a breath, then shook his head.

"I have no defence. I was selfish and thinking with my dick, not my head..."

He hung his head submissively.

"I’m sorry. I’ll take whatever punishment you deem appropriate."

Mikey hummed, nodding thoughtfully.

"One month..."

Bob looked up curiously.

"I’m giving you a one month ban on _all_ sexual activity...even with yourself."

Mikey knew this was a severe punishment. Lupo, and especially Alphas, are known for their high sex drive...this was going to be Hell for Bob.

"A month?!...but..."

"You said you’d take whatever punishment I deem appropriate...are you taking that back now?"

Bob swallowed, dropping his head.

"No Alpha. I accept my punishment."

"Good. Now I know you, and I know you’ve been spending a _lot_ of time with Pete and Patrick...so for the next month, you will have no contact with them. You are on house arrest and will remain in your quarters except at evening meal, when you will be permitted to join the pack. Understood?"

"Yes Alpha."

"Good..."

Mikey looked toward the door and smiled.

"Ray sweetheart, would you please escort Robert home?"

"Of course."

Ray crooked a finger at Bob and the Alpha nodded to him. He turned to follow the Beta out, but paused at the doorway to look back.

"I really am sorry, and Gerard?..."

The little Omega looked up.

"I’m glad you’re ok."

Gerard gave Bob a shy but genuine smile, and Bob smiled back before following Ray out of the room and out of the house. 

Pete and Patrick were still waiting outside. They sat up quickly as the door opened.

"Bobby!"

"What happened?"

"Are you Ok?"

Ray cleared his throat as Bob went to answer. The Alpha huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Robert isn’t going to be talking to either of you for the next month...or doing anything else with you either."

Pete’s jaw dropped.

"Alpha gave him a... _ban_!?"

Ray nodded.

"Yes he did. Now, if you’ll excuse us...come on Robert."

Bob nodded and let himself be lead away toward his home. He hated this!...if he wasn’t in trouble already, he would never let a Beta talk to him like that. He seethed as he followed Ray through the village, passing others of the pack as they whispered and giggled. No, _this_ wouldn’t do at all. 

*  
*  
*

Frank stood at the tree line, staring into the dark wood. There was something moving out there and it made his hackles rise.

"What y' lookin' at?"

Frank glanced down at the little blonde girl, then back out into the dark.

"Can you do something for me Milly?"

She looked up at him.

"Sure."

"Go find your papa. Tell him I need him here, then take your brother and sister into the main house...and hide. Do you understand?"

He looked down at Milly and she nodded, then turned and ran back toward where the other pups were waiting for her. Frank turned his eyes back to the trees and frowned...whatever it was, was still there...and he wasn’t at all sure that it was friendly.

Milly grabbed Billy and Tilly...no one ever said that Brendon had imagination...and headed back up to the big house, where Brendon was sat with Ryan curled up asleep in his lap, as Dallon poured them all glasses of fresh lemonade.

"Papa, papa!"

Brendon and Dallon looked over, smiling at their pups. 

"Hey there. You been having fun?"

"Yes papa..."

Milly said as they reached the steps up to the porch.

"Mr. Frankie said he needs you papa, over near the old well..."

Brendon stiffened, glancing at Dallon before looking back at the pups.

"He said for us to hide in the house."

Now Brendon was worried. He quickly woke Ryan.

"Sweetheart, take the babies into the attic and hide with them in the blue room...Ok?"

Ryan rubbed his eyes tiredly, but nodded and got up quickly, ushering the pups into the house. He knew not to argue or ask questions if he was sent to the blue room. 

Once the front door was closed, Brendon and Dallon headed toward the old well at the edge of the woods, grabbing the other two Betas along the way, and sending the other three Omegas to join Ryan and the pups in the blue room. They saw Frank as they got close. He was staring into the trees and there was a tenseness in the way he stood that they hadn’t seen since he’d arrived. Brendon moved to stand at his right with Dallon by his side.

"What do you see Frank?"

Frank glanced at the other Alpha briefly, then looked back into the trees.

"There’s something out there. I’ve heard it and smelled it, but I’ve not seen more than the slightest glimpse."

"Lupo?"

Frank shook his head.

"Not sure, but I’m fairly certain that it’s not here to make friends."

Brendon nodded.

"I think you’re right Frank. I’m really glad you decided to stay."

"Yeah...me too."

Brendon sent the two Betas, Ashton and Steven, to skirt the edge of the woods to the West, just in case there were others out there...while he and Dallon headed to the East. Frank stood and watched the trees as the sun began to set...he had a feeling that tonight was going to be a _very_ long night.

*  
*  
*

"Alpha?...I think you need to come."

Mikey looked up from the book he was reading to see two young Betas called Daniel and Phillip in the doorway. They looked scared and were clinging to each other. He raised an eyebrow as he put his book down on the table next to his chair and stood up.

"What’s going on?"

Daniel chewed nervously on his lip and looked down, so Phillip was the one to answer.

"The other pack...they’re here."

Mikey’s hackles rose, his lip curling and eyes flashing yellow.

"Urie's pack?...here?"

"Yes Alpha. They’re...they’re hurt."

Mikey felt his stomach clench. He and Brendon were no longer friends, but the thought of the other Alpha being injured disturbed him more than he’d care to admit.

" _They’re_ hurt?!...what do you mean?...who’s hurt?"

"All of them...I think. Please come?"

Mikey took a breath and nodded.

"Of course..."

He looked to where Gerard was curled up asleep on the rug by the fire, then back at the Betas.

"Daniel, would you stay with my brother please?...I don’t want him waking up alone."

"Yes Alpha."

Daniel said, detaching himself from his best friend's side and moving to join the slumbering Omega on the floor. Mikey gave him a grateful smile then turned to the other Beta.

"Take me to them."

Phillip nodded, leading his Alpha out of the room and out of the house.

"We put them in the big house. The children are so scared Alpha...and so little."

"We'll take care of them. Who’s with them all now?"

"Ray, Pete and Patrick. We were all sat on the grass by the big tree when the other pack arrived. Ray send Daniel and me to fetch you...did we do right?"

Mikey gave the boy a reassuring smile.

"Yes, you did good. Would you go and fetch Robert from his room please, I think I’d feel better with him there too."

"Yes Alpha."

Phillip nodded quickly then changed direction to head for the restricted Alpha's dwelling. He wasn’t fond of the older Lupo, but he understood why Mikey wanted him with them now.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is what happened...but what will happen next?
> 
>  
> 
> ………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, how’s you? 
> 
> So I’ve been writing this every spare minute I’ve got, so I have several chapters written and I thought you might like another one a little early.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> X
> 
>  
> 
> ………………………………………………………………………

 

Mikey took a breath at the door of the big house. The building was used mostly for pack meetings and get togethers, so no one actually lived there...looks like that might be about to change. Pushing open the front door, he heard voices coming from the large living room on the left. He walked over and looked inside...he was not prepared for what he saw.

Brendon was laying on one sofa, all cut up and bloody with obvious and deep claw marks running from his right shoulder to his left hip. Mikey wasn’t sure if the Alpha was even alive...it scared him.  
He looked around at the others. Dallon was sat trembling on the floor with his head resting on Brendon’s thigh. He was holding his right arm against his chest, the wrist was at an odd angle and almost certainly broken. He too had cuts and scratches, but at least he was conscious. Then there were two Betas who’s names Mikey couldn’t recall. They were both scratched up and were sat huddled in the corner together, quietly whimpering.  
Mikey wanted to know what happened, but first he needed to find out who needed medical assistance.

"We put the others in the dining hall..."

Ray said softly as he slipped passed Mikey through the doorway. He had a large first aid box that they kept under the kitchen sink in his arms. He went straight to Brendon and knelt on the floor by his side, putting the box down and starting to dig through it for something.

"Pete and Patrick are watching them. None of them are hurt."

Mikey nodded, pushing a hand through his hair helplessly.

"What happened?...did they all make it out?"

Ray’s hand paused, and he turned his eyes up to his Alpha, there were tears there.

"The pack was attacked. Two of their Omegas didn’t make it, and their other two Alphas are...missing."

"Other two?...I thought it was just Brendon and Aaron?"

Ray shook his head as he went back to tending to Brendon’s injuries.

"Seems they’ve got a new guy...or...or they did."

His voice faded to a sad whisper. Mikey stepped closer and stroked his Beta's hair comfortingly.

"I’m gonna check on the others, then I’ll come back. Are you gonna be ok for a few minutes?"

Ray nodded.

"I’ll be ok."

He said quietly, but Mikey could hear that he was crying, even though he was trying to hold it in. Mikey leaned down and kissed Ray's cheek, then left the room to go to see what state the others were in.

*  
*  
*

The dining room was just down the hall. Mikey opened the door quietly when he reached it as he knew that there were children and at least one Omega inside. Quiet whimpers and soft crying met his ears as he stepped inside.  
The old fireplace in this room was rarely lit, but right now there was a roaring fire in the grate and everyone was huddled around it. Pete and Patrick were trying to comfort three small children, who Mikey was fairly certain belonged to Brendon and Dallon, while Ryan and another Omega called Lucas were holding each other as they trembled and tried not to cry. Ryan seemed closer to tears than Lucas did though.

"Is everyone ok?"

Mikey asked quietly, trying not to scare the already frightened Lupos. Ryan squeaked and tried to hide in Lucas' shirt at the unexpected voice, while two of the three children just outright started wailing. Pete and Patrick, and the third child, who didn’t seem anywhere near as distressed, cooed to the terrified pups til they quietened.

"It’s ok..."

Pete said softly.

"This is our Alpha, he won’t hurt you."

Ryan pulled his head out to look at Mikey...he had been too scared to recognise him before, but now he did...

"M-Mikey?"

He sniffed. Wide yellow eyes ringed with red and tears stared up at the Alpha. Mikey smiled sadly and moved slowly into the room, crossing to the Omegas and crouching down to their height.

"Hi Ry-Ry...you Ok?"

Ryan sniffed and shook his head.

"They...they k-killed Sara and L-Lulu. I s-saw it h-happen."

Mikey felt his heart break for the look in the boy's eyes. He softly stroked Ryan’s hair from his face.

"I heard you lost people. Can you tell me what happened?...you saw who did this?"

Ryan sobbed, the shaking getting worse. Lucas pulled him in close again and they buried their faces into each other's necks...neither was saying anything more.

"I saw it sir. I’m Milly."

A little voice came from Mikey’s right. He turned his head and was met with a pair of the brightest blue eyes he’d ever seen. He knew the second that he looked into that little girl's eyes, that she was an Alpha...no wonder she was able to comfort the other two.

"You did?...can you tell me, Milly?"

The little girl nodded.

"We were playing outside and I saw Mr. Frankie looking into the woods."

"Who’s Mr. Frankie?"

It wasn’t a name Mikey recognised.

"He joined our pack not long ago. He’s an Alpha, like papa...and you?"

Mikey nodded.

"Yes, I’m one too."

The child continued after a moment.

"He told me to fetch papa and then hide. I took Billy and Tilly to the main house and told papa, and he sent us with Ryan to the blue room."

"The blue room?"

"It’s our safe place..."

Mikey nodded and Milly carried on.

"We hid, and a few minutes later, Lucas, Sara and Lulu came to hide too. We stayed there a long time...hours and hours I think, then we heard noises outside..."

She shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself...though she couldn’t possibly be cold. Mikey realised that despite her being an Alpha, and a lot braver and stronger than her siblings...she was still, above all...a child. He gave her a sad smile and sat down, offering her his lap. She hesitated, then climbed onto him and rested against his chest. It was a good few minutes before she could continue her tale.

"We heard them fighting, screams and growling and we all tried to stay as quiet as we could, but..."

She trailed off, glancing at Ryan, who seemed to have fallen asleep in Lucas' arms. She sighed softly, then looked up at Mikey.

"Ryan was so scared, he couldn’t stop crying...I guess someone must’ve heard him."

Mikey felt his blood run cold.

"They found you?"

Milly nodded.

"We’d locked the door, but they came anyway. They broke the door in and came for us."

"Who was it?...were they Lupo?"

"Yes sir. There were two of them and they were half changed cause there isn’t room inside for full shifts, and they were all teeth and claws and...and they grabbed Sara and...and L-Lulu..."

She was starting to fall apart now. Mikey thought he should probably stop her, but he needed to know everything.

"They t-tore them ap-apart..."

Tears began to soak her pale cheeks and Mikey held her close, softly stroking her long blonde hair.

"We...we ran. I couldn’t h-help them so I...I made the o-others run."

"You did the right thing. You got your brother and sister out. You got Ryan and Lucas out. You saved them."

"I...I _did_?"

"Yes, You did. Can you tell me what happened next?"

Milly sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"We went out the back door...we hid in the coal shed. I watched through a crack in the door. I saw papa fighting with another Alpha...I saw him fall..."

She looked up with sad eyes.

"Is he dead?"

Mikey shook his head quickly.

"No no sweetheart. No, he’s injured, but he’s alive."

He hoped this was still true. It seemed to satisfy Milly, as she sighed heavily and nodded.

"Good. Well, just after he fell, the one who did it howled, and a minute later, all the others that came with him showed up...then they all left."

Mikey frowned thoughtfully.

"It was an organised attack, and I think your papa was the target."

Milly nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too. We stayed hidden for a bit, til Dallon, Ashton and Steven came round the corner. They were all hurt. They went to papa and we came out of the coal shed."

Mikey smiled softly at the beautiful little girl.

"You were very brave...a true Alpha."

Milly beamed.

"Really?"

"Really."

Milly looked very pleased by that, but then her smile slipped.

"I told them...about Sara and Lulu. Lulu was Ashton's special friend...he cried for her. I’ve never seen him cry before."

She looked down and Mikey sighed deeply.

"He lost someone he cared a lot for...I would cry if that happened to me too."

Milly looked up.

"You would?..."

Mikey nodded...just the thought of losing Gerard or Ray was enough to bring a lump to his throat.

"Then it’s ok that _I_ cried?"

"Of course it is. It’s only natural."

Milly nodded, then frowned.

"We searched the whole place for Aaron and Mr. Frankie...but we couldn’t find them. Dallon said we weren’t safe there anymore, and so we came here."

Mikey was surprised that they hadn’t been attacked along the way...the pack villages were nearly a mile apart through the dark woods.

"Did you see anyone on your way here?...anyone at all?"

Milly thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"No one. The monsters went the other way."

Mikey chuckled, this girl was smart as well as brave.

"Good. Look..."

He nodded to Milly's brother and sister.

"They’re asleep. Why don’t you lay down with them and rest. You’re safe now, and Pete and Patrick will stay here with you all..."

He looked at the two Betas, who were already watching over the sleeping children.

"Won’t you boys?"

"Yes Alpha."

They said in unison. Milly smiled and nodded...then yawned wide.

"I guess I _am_ tired..."

She crawled out of Mikey’s lap and went to curl up around her siblings, protectively.

"Good night."

She said drowsily as her eyelids fluttered closed. Mikey sighed in relief...she needed to sleep after going through so much. He turned back to Pete and Patrick as he pushed himself back up onto his feet.

"They are all your responsibility. Calm them if they cry, feed them if they’re hungry...I’m trusting you both with this...don’t let me down."

The boys both shook their heads.

"We won’t Alpha, you can rely on us."

Mikey frowned minutely for a moment, then nodded.

"I’ll be in the living room if you need me."

The boys nodded and Mikey left the room, closing the door quietly to keep the heat inside.

He stood in the hallway for a few breaths, trying to calm himself...he knew this wasn’t over, that this was just the beginning. And he worried who else they would lose before this nightmare came to its end. Taking one final breath, he returned to the living room, that was looking very much like a hospital right now.

Ray was still by Brendon’s side, but now both Bob and Phillip were in the room too. Phillip was tending to Ashton and Steven's wounds, while Bob was trying to work out the best and least painful way to reset Dallon's wrist. Mikey hummed thoughtfully.

"You all got things under control in here?..."

Ray, Bob and Phillip all nodded and murmured their yeses. 

"Good. I’ll be back in a few minutes."

Then he turned and left the room, and the house. He wanted everyone safe...and that was easier if everyone was together. He went quickly to his, Ray's and Gerard’s house, and let himself in. He found the two boys exactly where he’d left them, but now they were _both_ asleep. Mikey chuckled softly, then carefully picked them both up, putting one boy on each hip. He carried them out of the house and across to the big house. They snuggled against him as the warmth of the house enveloped them and he smiled...safe, for now at least, they were safe.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee finds out what’s going on...and Bob finds someone in the woods.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, how’s you? 
> 
> So I’ve had a crap weekend, but I decided to put up a chapter to cheer myself up...I hope it makes you smile too.  
> Xxx
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………………

 

Gerard woke up warm in bed. He smiled softly at the feel of the heavy blanket wrapped around him...then he opened his eyes. Panic instantly set in as he realised that this wasn’t his room, or his brother’s...and that in fact, he didn’t actually recognise the room at all. His breath started to quicken in the darkness. Had he been taken away?...had that Alpha got him again?

"Gee?..."

A small voice came from behind him and he squeaked in fright, twisting quickly to see who was there. His racing heart faltered, then started to slow when he realised that it was Daniel looking back at him with sleepy eyes.

"Are you Ok Gee?"

Gerard wriggled fully over onto his side to face the other boy. He licked his dry lips, frowning slightly.

"W-where are we?"

He whispered shakily. Daniel smiled softly at him, reaching up to brush Gerard’s hair from his face.

"The big house. Don’t worry Gee, everything’s ok."

"Why are we h-here?"

Gerard’s hands were shaking beneath the blankets, and he couldn’t seem to make them stop. Daniel shifted closer to the younger boy til they were almost nose to nose in the dark. He carefully took Gerard’s hands in his and stroked his thumbs soothingly over the frightened boy's pale knuckles.

"I need you to stay calm Gee, Ok?..."

That made the little Omega whimper nervously. If he was being told to stay calm, then that probably meant that there was something for him to worry about. He bit down on his lower lip to stop it from trembling, and nodded his agreement...he would _try_ at least.

"Ok, so the other pack is here..."

Gerard’s eyes widened, but he stayed quiet to hear more.

"They were attacked and came here for help."

Gerard couldn’t stay quiet now.

"Attacked?!..."

He squeaked.

"Who by? What happened? Are they ok?..."

His breath caught as tears started to fall.

"Did they...all make it?..."

Daniel looked away for a moment...long enough for Gerard to get his answer, in part at least.

"Danny, did they?"

Daniel sighed and looked back, meeting Gerard’s eyes. He shook his head sadly.

"Two of the Omegas were killed, and two of the Alphas are missing."

Gerard swallowed heavily.

"Ryan?"

"No no, Ryan’s ok. He’s shaken up, but he’s alive. It was Sara and Lulu that we’re lost."

Gerard whined, turning his face into the pillows and squeezing his eyes shut. After a few moments, he frowned slightly and opened his eyes to look at his friend again.

"You...you said two Alphas were missing. Aren’t there just two in the pack?"

Daniel shook his head.

"They took in a new member apparently, not long back. Him and Aaron are the ones missing."

"So, Brendon’s here?"

"Yes but...he’s hurt...pretty bad. Dallon, Ashton and Steven are hurt too."

Gerard whimpered.

"So...so Ryan and Lucas are the only ones who’re Ok?"

Daniel's eyes suddenly lit up and he smiled. Gerard wasn’t sure what he could have to smile about right now though.

"You didn’t know?"

Gerard frowned.

"Know what?"

Daniel giggled.

"Brendon and Dallon had pups. There’s three of them and they’re adorable."

Gerard’s eyes widened and a small smile twitched at his lips.

"There’s puppies?...here?"

"Uh huh..."

Daniel nodded happily, smile now wide on his face. He knew how much Gerard loved pups.

"Three of them. Two girls and a boy."

"Wow!...how old are they?"

"I’m not sure. Seven or eight maybe."

Gerard’s face fell, a whimper escaping his pale lips.

"We’ve missed so much. Just because my stubborn brother and Brendon couldn’t put aside their differences...I didn’t even know there was a litter, and they’re eight years old now. Our packs have been apart too long."

Daniel was inclined to agree, but it wasn’t his place to voice such things. Gerard was free to question the Alpha's decisions only because he was Mikey’s brother, and almost the Alpha's entire world. But in the quiet of the dark bedroom, just these two friends together with no one around to scold him...

"You’re right. I think they still love each other, but they’re just too stubborn to admit it."

Gerard nodded, sighing heavily. They lay in silence for a while, just holding hands and looking into each other’s eyes...they’d been friends a long time and had always been close. 

"Tell me about them?..."

Gerard whispered after a while. Daniel tilted his head against the pillow in query.

"The pups. Tell me about them. What are they like?"

Daniel smiled in understanding.

"They’re sweet. I didn’t see them for very long, but I could tell right away that one of the girls is an Alpha, and the other two are both Omegas."

"Really?...and they’re from the same litter...huh, _that’s_ weird."

Daniel nodded. It was very unusual for Alphas to be born with Omegas, it rarely ever happened. Sometimes an Alpha would have Beta litter-mates, but usually they’d only be born with other Alphas...or even alone.

"Yeah. I didn’t have a chance to ask any questions, but I’m certain that’s what they are."

"Wow. Ok, so what do they look like?"

"Blonde..."

Daniel grinned.

"Gorgeous."

Gerard giggled slightly.

"They don’t have Brendon’s forehead...do they?"

Daniel chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, thank the Goddess. They are three of the prettiest children I’ve seen since...well, since _you_."

Gerard’s cheeks flushed pink and he shook his head, giggling and burying his face in the pillows. Compliments always got him embarrassed.

*  
*  
*

Mikey sighed quietly with relief. It was a long time since he’d heard his brother giggle like that...and he’d missed it. Smiling, he moved away from the closed door and silently headed back downstairs. 

First he went to the dining room to check on the pups and Omegas, only to find that they were all fast asleep, with Pete and Patrick watching over them like the kind souls he knew they could be...when they wanted to. He offered the two Betas a pleased smile, which they returned without a word. He’d had a feeling for a while now that if they were separated from Robert, that they would settle down and show how good they actually were...this right here was confirmation of that.  
He looked over the sleeping Lupos for a moment more, before quietly slipping back out into the hall and closing the door with a soft click. 

Next, he headed to the living room. That was a whole different story.

Ray was leaned over Brendon, who was shaking, sweating and groaning incoherently. He was getting worse. Ray looked up as Mikey entered, giving him a strained smile.

"He’s burning up...I’m not sure what else to do."

Mikey moved to Ray's side, his fingers tangling in the Beta's hair. Ray leaned into the touch, his body relaxing, eyes closing and a soft purr rumbling in his chest.

"You’re doing everything anyone could. Brendon’s strong, he'll pull through."

"Are you sure?"

Dallon asked from his makeshift bed on the floor. His right wrist was bound with tight dressings and laying across his belly, while his left arm was behind his head to prop him up a bit. Mikey sighed and walked over to him, crouching down at his side. He softly cupped the boy's cheek, looking into his eyes.

"I’m certain. Brendon loves you, Ryan and your babies...he’s not leaving you any time soon, he’s got too much to fight for."

Dallon nodded slightly, a small smile touching his split lips.

"Yeah, he does."

Mikey gave him a smile then stood back up to check on everyone else. The two Betas from Brendon’s pack were asleep, holding each other close, while Phillip was also asleep, curled up in one of the armchairs with a cushion hugged close to his chest. He was probably wishing that it was Daniel. Mikey turned back to Ray with a slight frown on his face.

"Where’s Robert?"

"He’s doing a perimeter sweep. He said he’d come get us if he smelled or saw anything that shouldn’t be out there."

Mikey hummed thoughtfully.

"How long has he been gone?"

Ray glanced at the old clock on the mantle, then looked back at his Alpha.

"Nearly half an hour."

Mikey huffed.

"I’m going outside. You’re in charge til I get back...Ok love?"

Ray nodded, accepting Mikey’s tender kiss before the Alpha left the room, closing the door behind him.

*  
*  
*

Bob was rounding the back edge of the village when he caught the scent of blood. He was already part shifted, but the new smell made him complete his change, his big grey wolf-form stalking through the dark toward whatever was out there. 

In the still quiet of the night, he heard a small sound...a twig snapped underfoot, somewhere to his right. His head turned quickly toward the sound, then he was running, body low and silent, teeth bared as he raced into the tree line. He’d promised he would fetch Mikey if he saw or heard anything, but Bob had something to prove right now...and honestly didn’t even think. 

Just a few seconds into the trees, the scent of blood grew so strong it made Bob drool. He leaped over a fallen tree and skidded to a halt, his claws digging into the hard ground for purchase. There in front of him, naked, shaking and covered in dark red blood, bent over and clutching his stomach...was a young man. Bob could see tattooed markings beneath the blood, and he could smell that the man was Lupo. He half shifted back as the man's head snapped up to look at him.

"Who are you?..."

Bob growled, showing his teeth. The man shuddered slightly, taking a deep breath and letting it back out. He didn’t answer and remained staring at the Alpha. Bob frowned, 

"You’re in the Way pack's territory. Tell me who you are or you’ll be strung up from the nearest tree."

The man frowned slightly.

"Y-you’re Way?"

"No. But I’m part of the pack. Now...answer my question. Who, are, you?"

"I’m...I’m Frank."

With that, Frank’s eyes rolled back and he passed out, falling to the dirt.

"Well fuck!"

Bob exclaimed, before rolling his eyes and moving to pick the other Alpha up. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea having four Alphas in one pack house, but it wasn’t like he could leave the boy out there alone, now was it.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Bob talk as they clean up Frank’s wounds.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, hope you’re doing good? 
> 
> So this week's been a little rough, getting over a traumatic experience, but I’m getting better and have been hard at work writing as it takes my mind off of things...so I thought I should give you another chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, as I’m actually quite fond of this chapter. :)
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………………

 

Mikey had just stepped off of the porch when he saw Bob emerging from the trees...with a body in his arms. His breath caught in his throat...how many more injured could they take? He hurried over to meet the other Alpha.

"Who is he?"

He asked as he pushed the unconscious boy's blood matted hair from his face.

"He said his name's Frank. I’m guessing he’s the new Alpha from Brendon’s pack, but he passed out before I could question him."

Mikey nodded, checking Frank’s pulse. It was slow and weak, but it was there.

"Ok, lets take him inside. If he is who he said he is, then Dallon can confirm and we can try to fix him up."

"I don’t think all this blood is his...but I’d say it’s all Lupo."

Mikey sniffed as they headed toward the house. He grunted in distaste and nodded.

"You’re right. This boy's been in one Hell of a fight, and I’m not entirely sure who won..."

He helped Bob up the steps so he didn’t trip, then opened the front door.

"We'll have to clean him off before we tend to his wounds...looks like he took a bath in blood."

Bob chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, I been in fights before, you know that...but I’ve never seen anyone walk away looking like this."

Mikey hummed his agreement, then paused in the hallway.

"I don’t think he walked. Can you take him to the wash room please, we can clean him off there. I’m going to bring Dallon down to identify him...or not as the case may be."

Bob nodded.

"Of course. Should I start bathing him or wait for you?"

"You can start, I won’t be long."

Bob nodded, then carried on down to the end of the hall and straight into the wash room. 

The room had been the pack's bathing room when the elders were still alive, but now that the house was no longer used as a home, the room was rarely ever utilised. There was an old cast iron bath tub, the type with clawed feet and a metal piped faucet on one side, and three wet room style showers along one wall, along with three wash basins and an old couch in the corner. In the old days, several members of the pack would bathe at the same time...there was no embarrassment as that was just the way it was done. Now however, everyone had their own bathrooms in their own dwellings...Bob kinda missed the way it used to be.

Bob contemplated the bath tub for a moment, but then decided that the showers would be easier. He gently lay the boy onto the couch and set to undressing himself. He was already covered in blood from carrying Frank, so he’d have to get out of his clothes soon anyway...and he would get wet cleaning the boy, so he though he might as well undress now. When he was naked, he moved over to the nearest shower and turned it on, checking the temperature. The pipes rattled and groaned with age and he feared that they’d be stuck with cold water, but after a few moments, the water started to warm up and he smiled, thanking the Goddess for this mercy.

As he crossed back over to pick up the unconscious boy, the door opened and Mikey walked in. He was carrying Dallon in his arms and the Beta looked like he’d been crying. Bob frowned slightly.

"Everything Ok?"

Mikey smiled tiredly and gave a small nod.

"Yeah, things are just getting on top of everyone..."

He turned his eyes to the boy in his arms.

"Dallon honey?...is that your friend Frank?"

He stepped closer to the couch so Dallon could get a better look. The Beta was shaking slightly, his face turned in against Mikey’s shoulder. He sniffed, then lifted his head to look. His breath hitched and his eyes went wide.

"Oh my Goddess!...Frank...it’s Frank. Is he ok?"

Mikey smiled reassuringly at the Beta.

"I think he’s gonna be ok. That’s not all his blood, don’t worry..."

Dallon let out a deep shaky breath, then nodded, resting his head back on Mikey’s shoulder. Mikey looked at Bob.

"I’m gonna take Dallon back to the living room. Can you start, and I’ll come help you in a minute."

Bob nodded.

"Of course. I got this."

Mikey smiled gratefully at him, then left the room. Bob turned back to the unconscious Alpha, cause now he knew that’s what the boy was. He carefully picked him up and carried him over to the shower, stepping in under the warm spray. Frank whimpered, his body jolting and tensing, then going limp again as the water flowed over him. Bob frowned and moved down to kneel on the floor. He supported Frank’s body with one arm and used his other hand to carefully wash away the blood. He looked up when the door opened again and Mikey walked in. He had a bundle of clothes, dressings, blankets and towels in his arms, that he set on the arm of the couch.

"I brought you some clean clothes too..."

He said as he started to strip off.

"How you doing there?"

"I could do with some soap and a cloth."

Bob said with a half smile. Mikey chuckled.

"I remember. You always _did_ forget to fetch those before your bath..."

He went to the wash basins and opened the cupboard under the right hand one, pulling out a bottle of homemade baby soap and an off-white rag. He closed the cupboard door and walked over to Bob, sinking to his knees beside him to help.

"If you can hold him, I’ll do the rest."

Bob nodded and they got to work. They had been at it for a good ten minutes when Bob broke the silence.

"Mikey..."

"Hmm?"

Mikey continued washing Frank’s stomach, careful of the five nasty slashes that we’re still bleeding sluggishly.

"I really am sorry for letting you down before. I know I messed up, and I don’t expect you to forgive me for that...but thank you. Thank you for trusting me enough to give me the chance to make amends."

Mikey’s hand stilled and he looked up, sighing softly. He stared at the other man for a few moments, then sighed again.

"I _do_ forgive you Robert...because Gee does..."

He looked back down and continued to clean away the gore.

"I just want our pack to be safe... _all_ of our pack. You aren’t a bad man Robert, but like you said, you were thinking with your dick and not your head...you need to not do that, Ok?"

"Yes Alpha, I know. I’ll try harder. I promise."

Mikey smiled, looking up again.

"I know you will. Now, let’s sit him up a bit so I can wash his back."

The two Alphas smiled at each other and continued to work. By the time Mikey had washed away all of the blood on Frank’s beautifully inked skin, and out of his hair, it was edging toward dawn. Soft golden light was glowing through the opaque glass window of the wash room and the two Alphas were yawning every few minutes. But they were finally done and could see what damage was there.

There were the deep claw marks across Frank’s lower stomach, several other shallower cuts on his thighs, arms, chest and back...and there was a head wound. There was a deep cut on the right side of the boy's head, hidden in his hair and surrounded by a rather impressive lump. Mikey was pretty sure that this was why Frank was still unconscious...and that worried him quite a bit.

Carefully, Mikey and Bob dried Frank off and dressed his wounds, then pulled an old pair of sweatpants onto him and wrapped a blanket around him for warmth, and so his wounds could be easily checked...then they got themselves dried and dressed. Frank had stirred a little from time to time, but he hadn’t woken up. That wasn’t a good sign in Mikey’s mind. 

Mikey carefully picked Frank up and carried him out of the wash room, while Bob stayed to clean up the mess they’d made and collect the blood soaked clothes for either the wash, or to be burned later. Mikey took Frank to the living room and gently lay him down on the unoccupied couch by the fire. He checked the boy’s temperature, which was normal, thankfully, then turned to check on everyone else.

Brendon was sleeping and actually looked a little better...he wasn’t shaking and sweating anymore, so Mikey guessed that his fever had broken. Dallon was asleep on the blankets next to his Alpha. His injured hand was laid across his belly and the other one was holding Brendon’s hand. Mikey smiled softly at that, he was glad they had each other, and when they were awake, he would reunite them with the rest of their family.  
The two Betas, who Mikey had been reminded were called Ashton and Steven, were spooned up together on the rug, sharing a single blanket...they were a cute pair and they reminded Mikey of Daniel and Phillip somewhat, though they were a little on the tougher side like Pete and Patrick.

Mikey turned to the armchair next to see Phillip curled up exactly as he was earlier, then to the beanbag that Ray was asleep in. Mikey smiled fondly and yawned. He wanted to just crawl onto the beanbag with him and hold the boy in his arms, to feel him close and know he was safe...but first he had to go check on the others. He wouldn’t rest til he knew everyone else was settled.

Quietly he left the room and headed to the dining room. He met Bob on the way and smiled tiredly at him.

"I’m just doing a last check on everyone, could you do a last check on the doors and windows...make sure we’re locked down tight?"

"Of course."

"Then, can you sleep in the back bedroom please?...Gee and Daniel are in the red room and I won’t hear them from down here if they need something or if there’s a problem, or if..."

Bob placed a hand gently on Mikey’s arm to still him.

"I’ll watch over them. Trust me, please?"

Mikey sighed heavily and nodded.

"Thank you Robert. Good night."

"More like good morning."

Bob chuckled quietly. Mikey smiled, then Bob nodded with a small smile in return and went to do his final sweep of the house before turning in for a few hours sleep.

Mikey watched him go, then went to the dining room. He opened the door quietly and peeked in, and was relieved to see that everyone was sound asleep, and no one seemed to be distressed by nightmares of what had happened. Closing the door softly, he headed up the stairs...he knew he wouldn’t get a wink of sleep until he’d seen his brother. When he reached the door, he quietly opened it and peered inside. He smiled to see Gerard and Daniel curled up together, nose to nose, fast asleep. He wanted to go in and cuddle up with his brother, but he also didn’t want to wake him, so he quietly closed the door again and went back downstairs.

He walked silently into the living room and closed the door, then went over to the beanbag and crawled on behind his mate, wrapping his arms around the boy and holding him close. Ray stirred slightly, purring quietly before settling back down to sleep. It wasn’t long before Mikey was drifting off as well, happy that for now at least, everyone could rest.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day dawns and life carries on.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, I hope you’re all doing well? 
> 
> So, I decided it was time to put up a new chapter...hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………………

 

Mikey woke up to the sound of hushed talking, and the delicious smell of bacon. He yawned, pushing himself upright awkwardly and looking around. Brendon was still asleep, though he looked kind of peaceful right now with his head in Dallon's lap and a slight smile on his lips. Dallon was quietly running the fingers of his undamaged hand through the Alpha's hair and watching him sleep...it made Mikey smile.  
The two Betas, Ashton and Steven were the ones whispering quietly to each other, curled around each other on the rug by the fire. Soft laughter left Steven's lips at something the other boy said and Mikey made note of just how close they actually were. They were undoubtedly together.  
Mikey looked at the other couch next and saw that the new comer, Frank, was still unconscious, but at least he had a little more colour now. Mikey sighed, those dressings would need to be checked later.

There was no one else in the room and Mikey wondered where Ray and Phillip had gone off to. The confusion must’ve shown on his face cause Dallon cleared his throat, grabbing Mikey’s attention.

"They went for food."

"Ray and Phillip?"

Dallon nodded.

"Yeah. About twenty minutes ago. The Omegas are cooking."

Mikey tilted his head, one eyebrow raised.

"Which ones?"

"All of them."

This made Mikey smile, 'all of them' would include Gerard. He pushed himself up onto his feet, swaying slightly as his blood pressure dropped momentarily. Blinking, he shook his head slightly before nodding to Dallon.

"I’ll bring you something if you like?"

Dallon smiled and shook his head.

"It’s ok, Phillip said he’d bring us a load of bacon sandwiches."

Just then, the door opened and Phillip appeared with a large platter filled with a couple dozen sandwiches. They were made with thick, hand cut homemade white bread and handfuls of honey glazed, hand reared bacon...breakfast was always a big thing for the pack. He smiled at Mikey.

"Good morning Alpha...would you like one? Gee, Ryan and Lucas made them."

Mikey smiled back, reaching up to tuck Phillip's hair behind his ear, making the Beta blush slightly, leaning into his Alpha's touch.

"Thank you Phillip..."

He picked up a sandwich, taking a large bite and chewing happily. 

"It’s good, thank you. I’m gonna go see Gee now. Let me know if Brendon or Frank wakes up, Ok?"

Phillip nodded and Mikey smiled then left the room. He headed straight for the kitchen, but was stopped halfway by the three small children running into his path, each with a sandwich in their hand and a grin on their face. Milly was as always, at the front. She stopped and smiled up at the older Alpha as a somewhat harassed looking Ray appeared behind the group. Mikey raised an eyebrow and Milly giggled.

"We’re playing chase with Ray...you wanna play too?"

Mikey looked at Ray and saw the Beta giving him a slightly scared expression. He grinned and shook his head, looking back at the little Alpha.

"Maybe later sweetie, I have things to do right now..."

He leaned down to her height and whispered in her ear.

"Go easy on Ray will you?...he’s not a puppy anymore."

Milly looked over her shoulder at the Beta and giggled, then looked back at Mikey.

"Ok, we'll go easy on him."

She winked, then her and her siblings hurried off somewhere. Ray sighed heavily as he went to follow.

"I forgot how much work pups are. One hour with these three and I’m ready for a nap."

Mikey smirked, grabbing Ray and pinning him against the wall, leaning into his body and nuzzling his neck...breathing him in.

"We'll take a _nap_ together later baby..."

Ray shuddered under his mate's commanding touch, his knees going weak. He was glad Mikey was holding him up right now.

"You want that?"

Ray made an undignified and embarrassing whimpering noise as he felt Mikey’s thigh press against him. He nodded, tilting his head to give his Alpha more access. Mikey grinned and sucked on the flushed, exposed skin for a moment before releasing his mate. Ray whined, looking at the Alpha with lust blown eyes. Mikey chuckled darkly.

"Later baby. You have pups to wrangle and I need to check on everyone else."

Ray pouted slightly, then sighed, nodding...he knew Mikey was right.

"I’ll...I’ll hold you to that Alpha."

"I know you will."

Mikey leaned in and kissed Ray softly before sending him on his way after the children. He smiled fondly then continued on to the kitchen.

Opening the door he was expecting to see the three Omegas as well as maybe Pete, Patrick and Daniel...instead, all that was there was Ryan and Lucas. He frowned slightly.

"Good morning boys."

"Good _afternoon_ Alpha."

Ryan said with a shy smile. Mikey chuckled.

"Yeah, guess I slept a bit late. Do you know where Gerard is?...I thought he’d be here."

"He was..."

Lucas nodded.

"...but he got a little upset, so Daniel took him back upstairs."

Mikey frowned again.

"Upset?...why, what happened?"

Lucas sighed, shrugging slightly.

"Not sure really. He met the triplets and got all sniffy when they left. I don’t know why."

"Hmm..."

Mikey hummed thoughtfully. He wanted to go check on him, but he knew that Daniel was more likely to be able to get him to open up if it was an Omega thing...he didn’t want to interrupt.

"Ok. What about Pete and Patrick?...and Robert...have you seen any of _them_?"

Ryan nodded.

"Yeah. They grabbed breakfast earlier then went to patrol. They said to tell you that they’re going shifted, and that they will abide by the ban. They said you’d know what that means?"

Mikey chuckled.

"Yeah, I do...thank you. Hey, any more sandwiches going spare?"

Ryan giggled and nodded.

"Take a seat and we'll sort you out some."

Mikey sat down at the large, butchers block table and watched as the two Omegas set to work. He missed this...having everyone under one roof.

*  
*  
*

Daniel and Gerard were sat cross legged on the large bed they’d shared last night. They were face to face and Daniel was holding Gerard’s small pale hands in his as he listened to the boy's ragged breathing finally start to even out. He was patient...he knew that if he pushed, then Gerard would clam up and he’d get nothing out of him at all.

Gerard’s eyes followed the Beta's thumbs as they rubbed slow circles on the backs of his hands. He swallowed back the tears that hadn’t fallen yet and took a deep breath before slowly letting it back out again and raising his eyes to meet with his friend's.

"I love children..."

He said quietly, his voice a little scratchy from crying. Daniel smiled softly at him, encouraging him to continue. Gerard sighed.

"I always wanted a litter, ever since I was just a pup myself. I imagined meeting a strong, handsome Alpha and creating a whole new pack...but..."

He sobbed slightly.

"...that’s never gonna happen."

Daniel frowned, he hated seeing his friend so sad.

"It could. You’re still young Gee."

Gerard shook his head.

"Mikey will never let me meet anyone now. He’s going to keep me close cause he thinks I’ll get hurt...I think he might even claim me himself."

Daniel's eyes widened.

"Really?...has he told you that?"

Gerard shook his head, looking down sadly.

"No...but I’ve heard him talking to Ray when they thought I was asleep."

Daniel frowned, carefully pulling the younger boy into his lap and stroking his hand soothingly up and down Gerard’s back.

"He can’t do that without your permission Gee. If you don’t want it, then it won’t happen."

Gerard sniffed and looked up through his lashes.

"I know he’d never force me, it’s not that. But...if I say no, then I’ll never have a mate. Bob’s the only other option and Mikey won’t allow that, not in a million years."

"He’s not though."

Daniel said with a shake of his head and a quiet laugh. Gerard tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh?"

"He’s not the only Alpha here."

Gerard frowned.

"I’m not mating with Brendon!..."

He exclaimed with a huff.

"I love him, but not like that."

Daniel chuckled.

"Not Brendon, silly...the new guy. I think his name’s Frank."

Gerard sighed, shaking his head.

"The new guy?...I don’t even _know_ him."

Daniel smiled wide.

"I know...but isn’t getting to know someone half the fun?"

"Well..."

Gerard said thoughtfully.

"...yeah, maybe it is."

* * *

* * *

* * *


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking and the thing you’ve all been waiting for.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, how’s you?
> 
> So I thought it was about time that Frank and little Gee finally got to meet...oh, and you’ll find out who was behind the attack on Brendon’s pack too.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………………

 

Mikey was stuffed...it isn’t just an Alpha's _sexual_ appetite that’s large. He had eaten five bacon sandwiches, three bacon and egg sandwiches, and a dozen sausages...he was finally full and ready to start his day. He stood up from the table, thanking Ryan and Lucas each with a kiss, then left the kitchen and went to check on everyone else.

There was soft snoring coming from the dining room as Mikey was passing, so he stopped to look inside. Ray was laid out on the rug asleep, with the three pups all using him as a pillow. Mikey smiled fondly...maybe one day soon he’d have to give in and let Ray have the litter he desired...when all this horrible business with whoever attacked the other pack was dealt with, of course.  
Quietly he shut the door and headed down to the living room. Just as he was about to open the door, the front door opened and Bob stepped inside.

"Hey Robert, anything to report?"

Bob shook his head.

"No. Pete, Patrick and I have been doing sweeps of the village and the edge of the woods...but there’s no sign of anything out of the ordinary, and no scent marks of anyone but us and Brendon’s pack."

Mikey nodded.

"Well that’s good, I guess. Where are Pete and Patrick now?"

"They’ve gone to their place to fetch some things...clothes and the like. I said I’d come see if anyone else wants anything from their homes. We'll collect stuff for them."

"That’s good thinking Robert, thank you. Could you fetch some clothes from our place please?...shirts, socks and stuff?"

"Of course Alpha. What about Daniel and Phillip?...should I just get them some clothes too?"

Mikey hummed in thought, then shook his head.

"No, you best ask them. Phillip's in the living room still, I think."

Bob smiled and nodded.

"You going in there?"

"Yeah. I just ate, so I’m checking on everyone now. Come on."

He opened the door and they walked in together. Inside, Phillip was sat on the rug with Steven and Ashton, while Dallon played with Brendon’s hair, happy that his Alpha was now awake. Brendon turned his head toward the door at the sound of it opening and gave Mikey a pained smile.

"Michael...I’m sorry we've brought our troubles to your doorstep."

Mikey waved away the apology, moving over to sit on the chair opposite as Bob went to talk to Phillip.

"No need to apologise...it’s been brought to my attention that our packs belong together anyway. I’m just mad at myself for not seeing that until now..."

Brendon chuckled slightly, then winced, his hand going to his bandaged chest. Mikey frowned.

"Take it easy Brendon. You’ve been through a lot."

"We all have."

Mikey nodded.

"Do you know who it was?...did you recognise anyone?"

Brendon sighed heavily and nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. There were a half dozen Lupo that I’d never laid eyes on before...but they were being lead by two that I’m pretty sure you personally want to rip to shreds."

"You mean..."

Brendon nodded.

"Yeah, it was Andy Black and his bitch."

Mikey felt the fires of hatred flare in his guts...he had vowed to himself that _when_ he got hold of those two, he would take great pleasure in killing them very, _very_ slowly.

"You’re sure?"

He growled, his inner Alpha was baying for blood right now. 

"I’m positive. He’s the one who did this."

Brendon pointed to his wound. Mikey leaned a little closer.

"Please tell me you hurt him too."

Brendon chuckled darkly.

"Oh yeah. That bastard's gonna be limping for a while."

"Good..."

Mikey sighed, sitting back in his seat.

"And how are you feeling now?...starting to heal?"

One very good thing about being a Lupo, was that they recover from injuries quite quickly...a lot quicker than humans anyway. Brendon nodded.

"Yeah, I’ll be on my feet by tomorrow..."

He looked over to the other couch, where Frank was still and silent. He sighed heavily.

"Looks like Frank got it worse than me..."

He looked back to Mikey.

"Has he woken up at all?"

Mikey shook his head.

"No. He was found just outside the village. Don’t know how he made it this far with the state he’s in, but somehow he was conscious when Robert found him...for about a minute. He’s been out of it since then."

Brendon frowned.

"If I hadn’t asked him to stay..."

He sighed, shaking his head.

"He was only passing through. We let him shelter when the storm hit you see and when it broke, I asked him to stay. If I’d just let him go on his way, he’d be miles away and safe right now."

"You can’t know that for sure Brendon, anything could’ve happened to him. And you can’t blame yourself either...this is on Black, not you."

"I guess..."

Brendon sighed, looking around the room.

"Hey, Aaron hasn’t turned up...has he?"

Mikey shook his head.

"No. Where was he what you were attacked?"

"I don’t know. He isn’t exactly...reliable. He was always disappearing for days on end."

"Maybe he’ll show up. He’ll likely be able to track you guys here."

Brendon frowned.

"Yeah, but if he can track us, then that means that Black can too."

Mikey reached out to place a calming hand on the other Alpha's arm.

"We have early warning sensors set up, and people on patrol. Anyone comes this way, we’ll know about it."

Brendon nodded.

"Yeah, but we had that too...and look what happened."

Mikey sighed sadly.

"I’m sorry for your losses Brendon. Sara and Lulu were sweet, they didn’t deserve that."

"No...they didn’t."

Quiet fell between the two men as they mourned the two Omegas. Mikey looked over to the rug and saw that both Bob and Phillip had gone...he presumed Phillip had offered to help collect things from the houses. 

A soft groan came from the other couch and everyone’s eyes were suddenly on the third Alpha in the room.

"Frank?"

Brendon said hopefully. Another groan and Frank’s eyes blinked open.

"What...where..."

His voice was rough and he fell into a coughing fit, clutching at his stomach in pain.

"Easy friend..."

Mikey said, moving to his side and placing a hand on his chest, laying him back carefully. Frank growled weakly, swatting at Mikey’s hand as his eyes closed tightly again.

"It’s ok...you’re with friends here. Take it easy Frank..."

Frank continued to try to push Mikey’s hand off, but he was weak, and Mikey was persistent.

"You need to rest Frank. You’re badly hurt."

Frank groaned in pain, then panted for a few moments before finally giving in and laying still. After a minute, he slowly opened his eyes to look up at the man hovering over him.

"Are you...Way?"

Mikey smiled gently and nodded.

"Yes, I’m Mikey Way. You’re safe here, and the rest of your pack are here too."

Frank’s eyes widened, an urgency entering him as his muscles tensed.

" _All_ of the pack?!...did _everyone_ come?"

Mikey frowned and shook his head.

"No, Sara and Lulu didn’t make it."

"But everyone else came?"

"What are you getting at Frank?"

Brendon asked, leaning up on his elbow to look at the other man. Frank swallowed thickly, looking between the other Alphas.

"Aaron...did _Aaron_ come here?"

"No Frank, he’s not been seen...why?"

Frank frowned deeply.

"Cause he was in on the attack. He and two Betas I’ve never seen before grabbed me and dragged me into the woods. I could hear the attack happening in the village, but those three were intent on keeping me away...they were all on me at once and I was sure they were gonna kill me. I don’t know why they didn’t."

"They were called off..."

Dallon said softly.

"Once Brendon was down, they all left."

Frank nodded thoughtfully.

"I thought I heard a howl before they left me...but I was about to pass out so I wasn’t sure..."

He sighed.

"I’m sorry I wasn’t more help Brendon. You asked me to stay to protect your pack...but I wasn’t much use."

Brendon shook his head.

"You were though Frank...you’re the one who alerted us to the danger. If you weren’t there, we’d probably all be dead now. Plus, even if one of us had seen the Lupo in the woods, if you weren’t with us, we would have been one man down and had the three that took you on to deal with too. I think you were pretty instrumental in us making it out alive...don’t you?"

Frank chuckled slightly.

"If you say so..."

He sighed, frowning.

"I’m sorry about Sara and Lulu...they were sweethearts."

"Yes, they were. We'll mourn them properly when we know the rest of us are all safe...and when Black and his bitch are dead."

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"You know who it was?"

"Yeah..."

Brendon sighed.

"It was the Alpha I told you about...the one who took Mikey’s brother."

Frank nodded, turning his eyes to the other Alpha.

"Is you brother alright?...Brendon told me it was pretty bad."

Mikey smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, it took a while, but he’s healed up now."

"Good, I’m glad."

Just then, there was a timid knock on the door. Mikey stood up and walked over, quietly opening it to reveal Gerard...arms wrapped around his middle, hair falling into his face, bottom lip trapped between his teeth and his eyes cast down to the floor...Mikey smiled and stepped out into the hall, taking the adorable boy into his arms.

"Hi baby, you Ok?"

He murmured as Gerard wound his arms around his Alpha's waist and nuzzled his face into his chest. Gerard nodded, before looking up through his hair and eyelashes.

"Yeah, I m-missed you though. Is...is Brendon really here?...and Dallon?"

Mikey nodded.

"Yeah, they’re in here. We were just talking about you actually, you wanna come see them?..."

Gerard nodded enthusiastically, a bright smile lighting up his face. Mikey smiled fondly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Come on then baby, I’m sure they’d love to see you." 

He kept one arm around his little brother as he turned and lead him into the room. It was years since Gerard had seen more than a passing glimpse of any of Brendon’s pack...and he had missed them a lot. His eyes lit up when he saw Brendon and Dallon, though he swallowed and held back when he saw the bandages adorning the Alpha's body. Brendon and Dallon grinned wide when they saw him.

"Hi there kid...you not got a hug for me?"

Brendon said, holding his arms open. Gerard chewed his lip and looked up questioningly at his brother. Mikey nodded.

"Go on baby, just be gentle."

Gerard smiled wide again then turned and ran out of Mikey’s arms, and dropped to his knees, burying himself into Brendon’s...being careful not to lean on his wounds of course.

"Hi Bren..."

He looked up, beaming.

"Hi Dallon."

"Hey GeeGee, long time no see honey."

Dallon grinned at him. Gerard giggled, snuggling his head against Brendon’s shoulder.

"Too long."

Mikey watched from the doorway, leaning against the frame...he’d forgotten how close the pack used to be, and he kind of felt like shit for depriving Gerard of his connection to the other Lupos. He sighed and straightened up before walking into the room and over to the chair he’d been sat in before and flopping down into it. He turned his head toward Frank and paused, seeing the Alpha's eyes already watching the little Omega. He cleared his throat and Frank’s eyes snapped to him, widening slightly. Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"Frank..."

Frank swallowed.

"This is my baby brother, Gerard."

Frank nodded in understanding, he caught the protective subtext. Mikey nodded, seeing the recognition in the other Alpha's eyes. He turned to Gerard.

"Baby?..."

Gerard looked up, a happy look on his face that Mikey hadn’t seen in way too long.

"Gee, this is Frank...say hi."

Gerard’s eyes flicked to the new Alpha and widened as a warm blush spread on his cheeks.

"H-hi."

He whispered, a shy smile slipping onto his lips as he tried to hide in his hair. Frank chuckled slightly and smiled back.

"Hello Gerard, it’s nice to meet you."

Gerard giggled and buried his face in Brendon’s shoulder again. Frank smiled...maybe he’d just found a reason to settle down for good. Mikey narrowed his eyes, leaning toward the other Alpha and lowering his voice so only Frank would hear.

"You like him, I get that...you ever lay a finger on him, I’ll break every bone in your body, skin you and then tear you limb from limb. Got it?"

Frank swallowed and nodded.

"Got it."

Mikey nodded then sat back and turned his attention to his brother and friends. Frank took a deep breath in, then let it out slowly. He’d seen the little Omega for only a few short minutes, and Mikey’s threat had been quiet explicit and made with all seriousness...but he already knew that Gerard was _definitely_ worth the risk.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking and some big news...but is it _good_ news?
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, how’s you? 
> 
> I’ve been sick for the past few days, but I’ve been writing a bit and thought you deserved another chapter of this. It’s mostly dialogue, but it’s important...hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………………

 

A few days had passed and there had been no sign of anything or anyone around that shouldn’t be. That’s not to say that the packs were relaxed though...most of the wounds sustained in the attack had healed, but everyone was still on high alert. 

The two packs had decided that they were safer and better off staying together in the big house, and so far it was working really well. The Sleeping arrangements stayed pretty much the same as they’d been for the first couple of nights, but there _had_ been one or two changes.

Downstairs, the living room currently housed- Brendon and both of his mates, Dallon and Ryan...the two Betas who couldn’t be separated without a crowbar, Steven and Ashton...Frank, who was on his feet now, though not quite fully healed...and Bob, who was being uncharacteristically calm and friendly toward the newcomers.  
While the dining room housed- The three children, Milly, Billy and Tilly...Pete and Patrick who were more than happy to be able to stay together...and Lucas, who acted as mother to the pups most of the time anyway.

Upstairs, Mikey and Ray were comfortable in the back bedroom, sharing the large purple covered bed so that they were close enough to hear if Gerard needed them...while the Red room next door held Gerard, Daniel and Phillip, the two Betas having taken to sleeping on either side of the little Omega, holding him close and comforting him if he needed it.

Everyone was happy with these arrangements...for the most part.

*  
*  
*

Mikey had seen the way Frank reacted to little Gerard, and he wasn’t happy about it. He’d also seen the blush and giggle of Gerard’s response...and he wasn’t too pleased with that either. He had been trying to keep them apart, but the "Big House" wasn’t really all _that_ big. His thoughts about claiming Gerard as soon as he came into his first heat were returning to the forefront of his mind, despite all the other worries the pack still had, and despite the fact that he was fairly certain that Gerard would not be happy with this. Being the lead Alpha of a relatively young pack would always come with difficult decisions, but Mikey had to make the tough choices, even if that made him unpopular from time to time.

"Mikey, he won’t thank you. You know that right?"

Ray said with a frown, his head rested on his Alpha's bare chest as they relaxed in bed, post-coital. Mikey huffed, but continued to massage Ray's head through his thick curly hair. They’d had this discussion so many times and were no closer to a conclusion that they both agreed upon.

"I know babe, but I won’t see him hurt. I won’t see some Alpha come out of nowhere and claim him, then treat him like a slave."

Ray lifted his head to scowl at Mikey, giving him a half-hearted slap to the chest.

"Mikey...you’ve met Frank, does he really seem that type to you?"

"Well no, but we don’t really know him. He could be a monster for all we know."

Ray rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly.

"Oh yeah, cause you’d even let him stay here if you thought that. Admit it Mikey, you like Frank. You’re just upset that Gerard might like him enough to call _him_ Alpha, instead of you."

"That’s not it."

Mikey growled slightly, pushing Ray backward a bit then climbing off the bed and walking naked to the small ensuite washroom to take a piss. 

"Don’t be angry Alpha..."

Ray said softly as he approached the doorway, his head hung submissively. Mikey grunted in response.

"You know that I love Gee too, and we both know you only want what’s best for him but...Mikey..."

The Alpha sighed, turning tired eyes toward his mate. Ray sighed softly.

"You can’t take away Gee's chance at a family...you’d never forgive yourself and you know it."

Mikey rolled his eyes, flushed the toilet and washed his hands...then moved to the doorway, taking Ray's chin in his hand and lifting it to look in his sad eyes.

"You know me too well mio dolce..."

He leaned in to press a soft kiss to his Beta's lips. 

"Come baby, let’s get dressed and go see what's for breakfast...yeah?"

A soft smile spread on Ray's lips and he relaxed, nodding slightly.

"Ok, let’s go Papà."

Mikey grinned, wrapping an arm around Ray's waist and leading him back into the bedroom.

*  
*  
*

By the time Mikey and Ray made it downstairs...nearly an hour later because they just can’t keep their hands off one another...everyone else was either in the kitchen, or in what had become the communal gathering room over these past few days. The room was the largest in the house, and when the Elders were alive it was the pack's meeting hall...now though, it was less formal chairs and speaker's podium, and more beanbags and cushions. It had become a comfy and warm space that the whole pack could relax in, and it was where it had been decided that the two packs were no longer two...but one. 

Brendon had renounced any claim he had thought to have on the position of head Alpha, and was more than happy to bow to Mikey’s leadership. In fact, no one argued this, and Mikey found himself the unchallenged pack Alpha for the first time since he’d been left the role after his father's passing. It was a little daunting, but everyone was supportive and he knew this was how it should be. Now he just had to keep his pack safe and not let it fall apart again...easier said than done.

Their first stop was the kitchen, where they found Ryan and Lucas cooking round after round of bacon, sausages, eggs, toast and pancakes for the pack, while Bob watched on from his spot on one of the chairs at the table...though Ray noticed that it wasn’t the food that Bob had his eyes on for once...it was Lucas. During the last few years, Bob had spent most of his time and energy on Pete and Patrick, though it had only ever been fun between him and the Betas. This though, was different.

As Mikey grabbed a plate and started to pile it high with food, Ray quietly observed Lucas smile shyly as he held up a piece of bacon for Bob to eat from his fingers, then giggle as the Alpha licked at the boy's finger playfully. Ray hoped this was the start of a courtship, and the end of Bob's whoring around days...he deserved love and the chance at a family, it might even calm him down some. Ray turned when he heard Ryan yawn. The Omega was leaning against the counter to the right of the stove and he looked exhausted.

"You alright Ry?...you miss your other bed?"

Ryan chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"It’s not that..."

Ray didn’t miss Ryan’s hand moving to hover briefly over his belly, before he slid it up to play with his hair.

"Just tired."

Ray raised a knowing eyebrow, nodding slightly to the boy's stomach, but not saying anything more as he could tell that Ryan wasn’t ready. Mikey kissed Ray’s cheek as he finished filling his plate.

"You not hungry baby?"

He looked at the empty plate in his Beta's hand. Ray flushed, he’d been stood there watching when he should’ve been getting his food.

"Oh err, yes Alpha. I’ll join you in the pack room in a minute...Ok?"

Mikey chuckled, reaching up to tuck Ray’s unruly hair behind his ear.

"Alright mia bella. I’ll save you a seat."

He winked, then turned and left the room. Ray turned back to Ryan.

"Come talk to me Ryan. It’s been too long."

He held out his hand to the Omega with a soft smile on his lips. Ryan looked to see if the other two in the room were paying them any attention, but Bob and Lucas were currently sat very close, feeding each other bites of sausage and bacon, and probably didn’t even know there was anyone else there. Ryan sighed and took Ray’s hand, letting himself be lead out of the kitchen and across the hall to the dining room. Once inside, Ray closed the door and motioned for Ryan to sit down.

"How far along are you Ry?"

Ryan sniffed slightly, looking down.

"About a month...I think."

"Does Brendon know?"

Ryan looked up with wide eyes, tears threatening.

"No...and you can’t tell him. Please Ray?...things are too complicated right now. He doesn’t need the stress."

Ray sighed, moving to the younger boy’s side and sitting down, taking his hand carefully.

"He loves you so much Ry...blind Freddy could see that. I don’t think this news would stress him more, if anything, it would give him something to look forward to."

"I don’t know."

Ryan whined quietly, looking down at their joined hands.

"Besides Ry...if I noticed, it won’t be long before someone else does, and they might not be discreet enough to stay quiet. Or Brendon might notice, and he’d wonder why you kept it to yourself."

Ryan looked up.

"You really think he’d be happy? He already has a litter with Dal."

Ray chuckled softly, pulling the smaller boy into his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

"Oh silly boy..."

He lifted Ryan’s chin with a fingertip to meet his eyes.

"Brendon _loves_ you. He would have a hundred litters with you and still be happy...don’t you know that?"

Ryan sighed, finally relaxing a bit.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just see him with Dal and the babies, and I want that so bad but...but what if it’s not the same?"

"It won’t be, you can’t expect it to be the same because it will be _you_ and Brendon, not Dallon. It will be different...but it will still be perfect."

"Are you sure?"

Ray smiled softly, rocking the Omega gently.

"I’m sure. Ryan, you and Brendon are about to start a whole new chapter of your lives together, and I gotta say...I’m so flipping jealous of you right now."

Ryan looked up, shocked.

"You...you are?"

Ray touched his fingertips lightly to Ryan’s still unnoticeable bump and sighed.

"Yeah...I’d give anything to have this. It’s a perfect miracle Ry, don’t deny Brendon these first days."

Ryan sighed and nodded.

"Ok, I’ll tell him..."

He looked up hopefully.

"Would you...come with me?...please?"

Ray smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s dark hair.

"Of course I will Ry. Let’s go now, yeah?"

Swallowing, Ryan nodded and slipped off of Ray’s lap, taking his hand as they both headed out of the room to find the Alpha.

*  
*  
*

Mikey was sat on one of the couches that had been moved into the pack room from Pete and Patrick’s house the previous day, with Gerard curled into his side, happily munching on a piece of bacon, apricot jam dribbling down his wrist as Frank watched with wide eyes from across the room. Mikey had one arm possessively around the little Omega's waist and a slight smirk on his lips. He needed Frank to know that Gerard was his still...no matter what he and Ray had discussed in their bedroom before breakfast.  
He looked up when Ray entered, but tilted his head in confusion when he saw that the Beta had no plate, and was leading a nervous Ryan in behind him. Mikey’s eyes snapped to the right when Brendon growled slightly, getting to his feet and crossing the room in three quick strides. Both Ray and Ryan backed up a step and Mikey tensed, ready to intervene if need be. Brendon stopped in front of Ray with a serious expression on his face.

"Something's wrong...tell me."

He always _was_ quite intuitive. Ray could feel Ryan shivering slightly behind his right shoulder and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"A-Alpha..."

Ray lowered his head to the other man.

"Could we...speak in private please?"

He looked up through his lashes nervously. Brendon huffed out a breath noisily through his nose, then took a calming breath and nodded.

"Of course...lead the way."

He nodded to the door that the two boys just entered through, then followed them back out, closing the door quietly behind them. Mikey wanted to follow. That was his mate out there and the aggressive pheromones Brendon was giving off concerned him, but Gerard’s small hand settling on his arm stilled him. He looked down at the younger boy questioningly and was greeted with a small smile.

"It’s ok Mikey...RyRy just has to tell Bren something."

Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"You know what?"

Gerard giggled lightly and nodded, putting a jammy finger up to his lips and leaving a small sticky mark.

"Can’t tell..."

He whispered.

"It’s secret."

Mikey leaned in and kissed his brother's cute little nose, making him giggle again.

"That’s ok baby, as long as it’s not dangerous."

Gerard shook his head.

"It’s not."

Suddenly Brendon’s voice rang out through the house and everyone shot up and out of the room.

"YES YES YES YES YEEEESSSSS!!"

The pack arrived in seconds at the door of the dining room to see Brendon holding Ryan in his arms and spinning him around while the Omega giggled with glee and Ray grinned from his seat on the couch. Gerard giggled and clapped while most everyone else just looked confused. After a minute, Brendon set Ryan back on his feet, but kept him held close to his chest. With a huge uncontrollable grin, the Alpha looked over at the audience they’d gained.

"We're..."

He giggled like a child, so excited for what he’d just found out.

"We're gonna have a litter!"

There was a moment of quiet...then they were surrounded by their pack, all offering them congratulations and love.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gee finally get to talk...a little.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, how’s you? 
> 
> So I’ve been kinda absent from everything for the past couple weeks, but I’m going to try to keep writing. Life sucks pretty bad right now, but I know others have it a lot worse than me and no one wants to listen to me moan about my troubles, so I won’t. Updates might be a little slow for a while, but they will not stop!
> 
> Speaking of updates...I hope you enjoy this one. It’s short, but it’s here.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………

 

Gerard pouted as he sat on the porch with Ryan and Lucas on his left and the pups playing shoots and ladders at their feet. The Alphas and Betas were off patrolling the village perimeter while he was allowed no further than the porch...it wasn’t fair. It also wasn’t fair that Mikey was being even more over protective than normal, and not letting him so much as speak to Frank. Gerard had gotten angry at Mikey last night about that, screaming the words...

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!"

...at him, which resulted in Mikey yelling back...

"YOU'RE LUCKY I'M NOT OR I WOULD'VE WHIPPED YOUR HIDE BY NOW!"

...to which Gerard burst into tears and hid under his bed for the next two hours, refusing to come out. Ray eventually ended up tempting him out with freshly baked cookies, but Gerard still hadn’t spoken to Mikey or even looked at him since.

It was three days since Ryan told Brendon their good news, and he was still on cloud nine about it. Brendon had this permanent grin on his face and Ryan had never been happier. Gerard was happy for his friends of course, but his joy for them was tinged with the knowledge that he would never have that...not if his brother had anything to do with it anyway.

"I really hope we have a couple of girls at least, cause I want to name them after Sara and Lulu...I think they would’ve liked that."

Ryan chatted away happily. Gerard simply hummed quietly, his eyes scanning the tree line where he’d last seen Frank...he wasn’t really listening.

"What about boy's names?..."

Lucas asked, sipping on his iced tea.

"Have you thought of any yet?"

"Well I want names that mean something, and I was looking through this baby name book that Dal got when he was expecting the babies."

Gerard’s eyes widened slightly as he saw Frank emerge from the trees, the Alpha looking over and smiling warmly at him...he shyly smiled back.

"And?"

"Well I like Arturo...it means as strong as a bear, Conall...that means powerful wolf, I really like that one..."

Ryan hummed slightly as he thought about all the names he’d learned.

"Then there’s Connor...meaning loving wolves, and Qamar...that one simply means the moon."

Lucas cooed over the names, he should’ve known Ryan would chose unusual names.

"What about other girl's names, do you have any beside Sara and Lulu?"

Gerard really was kinda interested, he loved his friends and was always interested in baby talk...but right now, with Mikey off patrolling near the lake, Frank was taking the opportunity to walk over toward him. Gerard could feel his cheeks heating up a little.

"Yeah, I like Luna...which obviously means of the moon, and Aysel...which means moon stream."

"I like all of them, they’re different."

Lucas said with a smile. Gerard stood up as Frank reached the porch steps, wiping sweat from his brow with his sleeve before greeting the little Omega.

"Hi Gee, how are you today?"

The other two Omegas had fallen quiet and were watching the exchange with interest. Gerard giggled slightly, his cheeks pink as he hid in his hair a little.

"I’m g-good Frank. How are y-you?"

"All the better for seeing you sweetheart."

Frank said with a wink. Gerard giggled more, biting on his lower lip and looking up through his long dark lashes at the Alpha.

"Would you like s-some iced t-tea?"

Frank smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I’d really like that. It’s too hot out today."

Gerard hummed, nodding in agreement as he moved to pour a glass from the large pitcher. Ryan raised a knowing eyebrow at his friend, and Gerard did his best to ignore it. Once he’d poured the drink, he turned around and gasped, jumping slightly at how close Frank was stood.

"Oh!..."

Gerard giggled nervously.

"Sorry, um..."

He held up the glass in the small gap between them, he could feel Frank’s hot breath on his face and the heat radiating from the Alpha's body...it made him feel things he didn’t yet understand.

"...here."

Frank smiled lazily as he accepted the glass, his inked digits purposely lingering against Gerard’s thin, pale fingers.

"Thank you. Would you like to join me?...we could sit on the grass together and get to know one another..."

Ryan cleared his throat and Frank glanced at him, giving a soft smile before looking back at the younger boy.

"Or we could sit here on the steps with your chaperones."

Gerard swallowed, biting his lip for a moment while he considered.

"I like the grass."

He said softly with a shy smile. Frank smiled back and offered his free hand to the boy. Gerard hesitated just a second before taking the offered hand and letting himself be lead down onto the grass, where they carefully sat down with their drinks, side by side. Gerard could feel the other Omegas watching from the porch, but he purposely didn’t look back.

"So Gee, tell me...why is your brother so..."

Frank took a breath as he considered what word he should use. Gerard tilted his head questioningly.

"...protective?"

Gerard could tell that wasn’t exactly what Frank meant, and that the word the Alpha actually meant was possessive. He understood why Frank said what he did though.

"Because...our parents d-died when I was just five. Mikey’s been my mom and my d-dad since then...he only wants me to be safe."

"And what about you...what do _you_ want?"

Gerard swallowed, looking down at the drink in his hand.

"I want what everyone wants..."

He looked up through his hair.

"I just want to be happy."

"And what would make you happy, Gee?"

Gerard chewed on his lip, frowning slightly as he looked back down.

"Something I’m n-never going to have."

Frank reached out a hand to touch the Omega's chin lightly, lifting it to meet his eyes.

"What’s that?"

He asked softly. Gerard swallowed.

"A family of my own."

He whispered before a small sob escaped his lips and he stood quickly, turning and running back up the porch steps, past his friends and into the house...closing the door behind him. Frank was left standing on the bottom step with the two Omegas shaking their heads between him and the door...just as Mikey, Brendon and Ray returned from their sweep.

"What..."

Mikey began through gritted teeth. Frank turned his head toward the other Alpha.

"...the _fuck_ , did you say to my brother?"

Frank sighed...this was not how this was meant to go.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immidiately after the events of the last chapter...this happens.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, how’s you?...better than me I hope.
> 
> So it’s not even a week since I updated this fic, but I felt that you all deserved a treat, so here...enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………

 

Gerard sat curled up on his bed with his thumb in his mouth and tears on his face, they were drying, but still visible. He watched out of the window as Mikey, Brendon and Ray approached Frank. He knew what Mikey was thinking, was _saying_ , even though he couldn’t hear the words. He knew that Mikey was telling Frank to "Stay away from my brother!"...and demanding to know "What did you do to him?"  
Gerard whimpered, he could see the yellow in Mikey’s eyes from here and it made him shiver with fear. He knew Mikey would never hurt him, but he was usually so good at keeping his Alpha side at bay that when he let it show, Gerard always knew there would be trouble.  
He could see Ray trying to calm his mate, a soft hand on his arm...but then the hand was snatched back quickly and Ray was backing up a step, head down in submission as Mikey’s lip curled in a snarl. Gerard couldn’t see Frank’s face from where he was as the Alpha's back was to the house, but he noted that Frank wasn’t backing down...this could be bad.  
Gerard could tell that Brendon wanted to step in, but that he knew from experience that it was a bad idea.  
The little Omega chewed on his thumb as he saw Mikey stepping closer to Frank, shoulders squared and teeth bared. He knew what he had to do, but it scared him more than it should. Taking a breath, Gerard climbed off of his bed and left the room, slipping quickly down the stairs and walking over to the closed front door. He hesitated with his hand on the handle for a moment, steadying his breathing...then turned the handle and pulled the door open, stepping out onto the porch.

"Mikey."

Just that one word from Gerard’s lips and all eyes turned to him. He swallowed down his nerves.

"Baby, what did he say to you?...did he try something?..."

Mikey demanded urgently as he pushed passed Frank to get up onto the porch and in front of his brother. Gerard shrank back half a step and Mikey faltered in his.

"Gee?"

Gerard shook his head, eyes wide and locked on his brother’s as he fought the instinct to drop his head and submit.

"He didn’t do anything wrong M-Mikey. We were just talking."

He could see Frank stood a few feet behind Mikey, wanting to join the conversation, but being aware enough of Gerard’s feelings right now to know that the Omega needed to deal with his brother alone this time. He appreciated that.

"I’m just trying to keep you safe baby, you know that...right?"

"I do Mikey, but I’m not a child...I can decide who to talk to for myself, can’t I?"

Mikey’s lip curled slightly and Gerard’s stomach rolled with nerves...but he held his ground.

"I’m still your Alpha Gerard. I’m still in control here."

Gerard tilted his head, eyebrows furrowing.

"I’m your brother Mikey, and you’re the pack's Alpha...but I’m not _your's_. I’m not your Omega. You don’t own me."

Mikey’s eyes narrowed.

"Yet."

He said quietly.

"What?!..."

Frank couldn’t hold back his concerned reaction, even when both Brendon and Ray tried to stop him.

"You’re planning to claim your own brother Mikey?...really?!"

Mikey turned his yellowed eyes on the other Alpha.

"This has nothing to do with you Frank, stay out of it."

"But it has to do with me!..."

Gerard practically growled...with a fierceness no one had heard from the little Omega before. Mikey turned back, eyes widening.

"And it’s not happening!"

"Gerard...we'll talk about this later."

"No!...there’s nothing to talk about, cause it’s not happening..."

There were tears running down Gerard’s cheeks unchecked, but he held his ground. Mikey frowned, stepping closer. Gerard stepped back, shaking his head.

"I want my own family Mikey, my own _life_."

A low growl rumbled in Mikey’s chest as he stepped closer again, towering over his little brother who was fighting against the almost overwhelming urge to run and hide. Mikey reached up and lightly brushed a tear from Gerard’s cheek, before moving his hand to cup the back of the trembling Omega's neck, squeezing slightly as he brought their faces together, touching foreheads. He breathed in deeply, and was disappointed to find his baby brother's usual sweet scent drowned out by the unmistakable smell of fear...he never wanted Gerard to be afraid of him. He sighed sadly in defeat, easing up his grip a touch, but not letting go yet.

"I’m sorry baby..."

He whispered, closing his eyes.

"I’ve been a controlling idiot...haven’t I..."

It wasn’t a question, he knew he had. Gerard whimpered slightly but didn’t reply, Mikey could feel him shaking. 

"I’m sorry."

Mikey lifted his head to press a kiss to the younger boy’s forehead, his lips lingering for a few moments before he released his hold and stepped back, turning to look at Frank...who was being physically held back by Brendon and Ray. He sighed and moved to the top of the steps, trying to ignore the sounds he heard of Gerard sobbing as his knees gave way beneath him, and Ryan hurriedly moving to his side...it broke his heart that he’d caused that.

"Frank..."

The other Alpha's eyes were on Gerard...he clearly wanted to go to him.

"Frank!..."

Mikey said harsher this time, grabbing the man's attention. Frank’s eyes snapped up, hardening as he looked at the taller Alpha. Mikey sighed.

"If you hurt him, know that I will kill you."

He said calmly. Frank tilted his head.

"I know."

"Can I trust you with him?"

Frank blinked, his breath catching as his eyes flicked to Gerard...who was looking at him with wide, teary green eyes. He swallowed then looked back at Mikey, nodding decisively.

"Yes. I’ll take care of him and I’ll protect him with my life...I’d die for him."

Mikey took in a deep breath, then let it out on a long sigh, lifting a hand to rub his fingers against his temple...he was getting a headache.

"You love him?"

"I do."

It was true, Frank had fallen quicker than he ever though possible. It seemed that the Lupo legend of true-mates might actually be real. Mikey turned to look at his brother, curled up in Ryan’s lap, clinging to his shirt with Lucas stroking his hair to help keep him from bolting. He sighed sadly.

"Gee...baby?..."

Gerard’s wet eyes lifted up slowly to look at his big brother. Mikey hate seeing fear there.

"Gee, do you love Frank?..."

Gerard swallowed, eyes moving to the other Alpha who was no longer being held back now. Frank smiled softly at him and Gerard’s lips twitched up. He looked back up at his brother, and nodded. Mikey sighed heavily, then nodded.

"Ok. Ok Gee baby...you can choose your life, you can have your family. Just remember though, I’m always watching and I’m always here if you need me...Ok?"

Gerard nodded, happy tears slipping from his eyes as Frank moved up the steps and passed Mikey, before sinking to his knees in front of him and gently pulling him into his lap. Gerard sobbed quietly as he buried himself into Frank’s chest and felt the Alpha's... _his_ Alpha's arms wrap securely around him, holding him close.

"You did the right thing."

Ray whispered in his mate's ear as he joined him on the porch, linking their hands and pressing into his side. Mikey turned tired eyes to his Beta-mate, smiling softly at him.

"I hope so mio dolce...I really really do."

* * *

* * *

* * *


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days later and things are getting interesting.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, sorry this chapter is so late, this bitch of a life just won’t stop trying to drive me mad.
> 
> I hope this update makes up for it being over two weeks since the last one, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> …………………………………………………………………

 

The pack were as a whole, happy for Gerard and Frank...though Mikey still had his reservations. There had been no sign of Andy Black or any of his pack, but Mikey still kept _his_ pack on high alert at all times, meaning that Frank and Gerard still didn’t get to spend much time together. It was three days after Mikey gave the pair his blessing, but so far they’d spent a total of just an hour in the same room...though Mikey didn’t leave them alone for even a minute.

The Alphas and Betas were out patrolling as they did every day, while yet again, the Omegas and pups sat bored on the porch. The pups had given up on their game of eye spy, and were now eating cookies that Ryan and Lucas had made that morning. Ryan was talking excitedly about baby names... _still_...while Lucas braided his hair and Gerard sat on the top step, staring out at the trees, waiting for a glimpse of Frank.

Gerard had woken late that morning after everyone else was already up. The sheets on either side of him were cool, meaning that Daniel and Philip had been gone for a while, but the sheets he was laying on were hot and damp with sweat. He stretched, then whimpered when he realised that he didn’t feel all that well. He felt hot and his stomach was achey, but knowing how much Mikey and Ray would fuss, he decided not to let on that anything was wrong.

Now, as he sat on the porch watching the tree line through the light rain that had been falling for the last couple of hours, he had to bite his lower lip to stop from whining and curling up in a ball. He kept his back to his companions as he knew that the pain was likely evident on his face. He wasn’t certain what was wrong...but he had an idea.

*  
*  
*

Frank was patrolling the Eastern edge of the pack's territory, taking him just over a mile away from the house. He was about as far from the house as he could be, and still be within the pack's borders...and he knew Mikey had done that on purpose. Mikey may have given his permission for Frank to court Gerard, but that didn’t mean he would make it easy for the pair.

Frank was in full shift as it heightened his senses tenfold. His large grey, black and white patterned wolf-form stalked silently through the wet trees, ears twitching at every tiny sound. He paused as the scent of a rabbit caught his attention. He thought about catching it for dinner, but shook off the idea when another scent entered his nose. Human...and far closer to the village than he was comfortable with. Frank moved silently forward, keeping low and fighting the urge to growl. It could just be a family on a camping trip, and he didn’t want to frighten them if it was. Frank had spent enough time around humans to know that a scared human is a dangerous human. Even if these ones were peaceable, it didn’t follow that they wouldn’t go away, then come back and bring others with big guns if they felt threatened at all...he had to handle this carefully. Creeping forward through wet leaves, he started to hear voices. They were kept low but he could make out at least four male voices. As he reached the edge of a small clearing, just outside the pack's territory, he saw what he had feared the most.

There were five large human men, all getting themselves ready for a hunting trip. They were wearing camouflage and had various weapons attached to their persons, and each was currently readying some pretty lethal looking high power rifles. Frank swallowed heavily, these men weren’t here to hunt bunnies, they were after bigger prey. Taking a final look and shivering slightly at the implication of his discovery, Frank silently crept away, then once he was out of earshot of the hunting party, ran back toward the house. He had to warn the others and make sure everyone was safe.

*  
*  
*

Gerard hadn’t eaten that morning, but everyone else had already finished breakfast and started their day when he woke, so when he’d gone straight into the empty kitchen and not come out for ten minutes, everyone assumed that he’d helped himself to something. His stomach was doing flip-flops and he wasn’t sure he could keep anything down, but he wanted to keep up the illusion that he was ok. He was definitely hungry now, but he couldn’t risk it. The pups had finished off the large plate of cookies a few minutes ago, so at least the smell of them wasn’t tempting him any more. He tried to stay relaxed, but his fingers were tensed up, gripping the front of his shirt til his knuckles were white.

"I’m gonna have a shower."

He said quietly to no one in particular as he stood and turned to go into the house, relaxing his face and hands so the others didn’t see how much discomfort he was in. Ryan and Lucas looked up curiously, but after a second, they just smiled and nodded, returning to their conversation. Gerard let out a quiet breath he was unaware that he was holding, then headed inside. He stepped into the cool of the house and started up the stairs. His fingernails dug into the wood of the bannister as pain flailed through him. He faltered, his knees nearly giving out as he tried to catch his breath, tears leaking from his eyes. He’d known this would be bad, but no one ever told him it would hurt this much. He needed Frank...now.

*  
*  
*

Frank was just a few steps from the village when he ran into Brendon and Dallon as they patrolled. He was already shifted back to his human-form, so he greeted them with a small wave.

"Hey guys, I think we’ve got a problem."

Brendon, who was part way shifted right now, tilted his head.

"Black?"

He growled, sharp white fangs flashing in the dull light. Frank shook his head.

"No. Humans."

Brendon’s lip curled with distaste, Frank remembered how much the other Alpha hated humans.

"Where?"

"At the far Eastern edge. I hoped it was just a family on a camping trip...but it’s not."

"Hunters?"

Frank nodded.

"Yeah, five of them. They’re heavily armed too..."

He shuddered involuntarily.

"Brendon, find Mikey and the others. Get everyone back to the house. I’ll go make sure the Omegas and your babies are ok...alright?"

Brendon thought about arguing, about how he wanted to go to Ryan and his pups...but he knew Frank was right.

"Ok..."

He turned to Dallon, taking the Beta's face in his hands and looking deep into his eyes.

"Sweetheart, go to the West edge. Find Steven, Ashton, Daniel and Phillip...fetch them back to the house...Ok?..."

Dallon nodded, his eyes wide with worry as a small whine escaped his lips and he pressed into his Alpha's touch. Brendon pressed a soft kiss to the boy's nose and offered him a reassuring smile.

"It’s gonna be ok sweetheart, we just have to get everyone home."

Dallon nodded again, a little more assured now.

"Ok Bren. I’ll see you soon."

They shared a last soft kiss, then Dallon turned and headed into the trees toward the West...as far from the human hunting party as Brendon could send him. Brendon turned back to Frank and nodded.

"I’ll find the others. Take care of my family Frank...I’m trusting you."

"I won’t let you down Brendon, I promise."

With that, the two Alphas headed off in different directions...Brendon to the South to find Mikey, Ray, Bob, Pete and Patrick, while Frank headed quickly into the village and straight toward the big house in the centre. 

*  
*  
*

Gerard had made it up to the bedroom he currently shared with Daniel and Phillip, and was just grabbing a change of clothes when there was a small knock, and his door opened. He turned and was surprised at who was there.

"Milly?...what’s up?"

Milly stepped into the room and closed the door with a soft click, then smiled gently at Gerard.

"I was gonna ask _you_ that..."

She crossed the room to stand in front of the older boy, though Gerard noticed that she barely even had to look up to meet his eyes.

"...but I think I know already."

Gerard swallowed, looking away as his already pink cheeks darkened more.

"You...you do?"

He couldn’t help the whine in his voice, and it made him feel weak. Milly nodded, reaching out to take Gerard’s hand in hers...they were almost the same size.

"You’re coming into your first heat...right?..."

Gerard looked up with tears in his eyes and nodded. Milly smiled sympathetically.

"I remember when poor Sara had her first...she was so sick with it, and she didn’t have a mate to help her. You do."

Gerard sniffed.

"But...but Frank's patrolling, and Mikey won’t even let us be alone together."

Milly reached up to wipe away Gerard’s tears.

"Mikey’s a good Alpha and a great big brother...he'll see sense."

Gerard chuckled slightly, amazed by the child's maturity.

"Are you _sure_ you’re only eight Milly?...you’re more grown up than almost everyone else here."

Milly giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, I’m sure. But Alpha eight is different from Omega or Beta eight..."

She smiled, then pointed to the clothes in Gerard’s pale hand.

"You were going to shower, would you like me to keep you company?"

Gerard nodded thankfully.

"Thank you Milly, that’d be nice."

He finished collecting his things, then they headed downstairs to the washroom.

The room had undergone a bit of a transformation since the night that Mikey and Bob had to clean up the newly arrived and unconscious Frank. There were clean towels, candles on the windowsill and new cushions on the couch. There was also a large collection of soaps, shampoos, toothpastes and everyone's toothbrushes too. An old dresser had been painted white and placed in the large room to store everyone's personal items. The room now looked less like a prison bathroom, and more like a relaxing spa.

Gerard leaned on Milly slightly when they reached the room, as pain blossomed through his small body. He whimpered, and Milly cooed to him as she helped him into the bathroom and over to the couch. She sat him down and placed his clothes on the couch next to him.

"Ok Gee, shower or bath?..."

Gerard looked up with pain filled eyes, his lower lip trembling. Milly sighed sadly.

"Bath..."

She answered her own question before setting about running the water and adding soothing lavender oil. Once the bath was half full, she turned back to Gerard.

"Come on then, let’s get you undressed."

Gerard nodded, swallowing back his discomfort and starting to unbutton his shirt. A couple of minutes later, Gerard was sinking into the deliciously hot water with a sigh of relief as the pain seemed to ease straight away, and Milly was pulling up a chair she’d fetched from the dining room, and sitting down next to the large tub.

"Better?"

She asked softly. Gerard smiled, turning his head a little to look at the the little Alpha.

"Yes, thank you Milly."

"Do you want anything else?...something to eat maybe?"

The knowing look in the girl's eyes told Gerard that she knew he’d not eaten breakfast...even if everyone else thought he had. He gave her a timid smile, but shook his head.

"Not sure I could handle food right now...maybe later?"

"Alright...but if you’ve not eaten by nightfall, I’m telling your brother...ok?"

Gerard gave her a shocked look, then giggled slightly, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, Ok...I’ll eat before dark. Happy?"

Milly nodded with a grin on her face and Gerard sighed, leaning his head back against the edge of the bath.

*  
*  
*

Frank ran up to the front of the house and was surprised not to see Gerard there waiting for him. Lucas and Ryan both looked up as he approached, the smiles dropping from their faces when they saw the serious look in the Alpha's eyes.

"What’s wrong Frank?"

Frank panted slightly for a moment to catch his breath, then looked between the two Omegas.

"Where’s Gee?"

"Inside, now what’s going on?"

Frank frowned slightly, looking back toward the trees before facing the Omegas again. He saw two of the three pups had moved closer as they apparently sensed something was amiss too. He wondered where the third pup was...maybe inside with Gee?

"You need to go inside. The others are on their way back and we’re all gonna stay inside for a while."

"Frank!...please tell us what’s happening."

Frank sighed, he didn’t want to scare them, but maybe they _should _know that there was something to be scared of...that way they would be more likely to listen and stay hidden and quiet when they were told to, and not continue to ask questions.__

"There’s humans in the woods...hunters."

Four pairs of eyes widened at him and then the Omegas were all collecting their things silently and heading into the house. Frank marvelled at how easy that had actually been. He looked back at the woods, then went inside himself, closing the door with a quiet click.

The first thing that hit him as he entered the house was the most amazing smell he’d ever come across. It was sweet and strong and it made his inner Alpha claw to get out. It took him a minute to realise what it was, but when he did, he cursed the Goddess for her bad timing...why did something so wonderful and magical have to coincide with the arrival of hunters?...why couldn’t life be easy for just one day?

* * *

* * *

* * *


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank faces the humans.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, how’s you? 
> 
> So I know you were hoping for a little Alpha/Omega action this chapter, but I’m afraid you’ll have to wait...until next time!
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> …………………………………………………………………

As Mikey returned to the house with his Alphas and Betas, his plan was to get everyone safely inside, then go to check out these humans for himself...that’s not what happened. Entering the front door, he was hit instantly with that scent. He had smelled that scent many times before, but this time it was different...this time it was Gee. He breathed in deeply, his inner Alpha reacting instinctively...then he turned dark eyes toward Frank, who was stood halfway down the hallway, part shifted and staring at the closed bathroom door, chest heaving and fists clenched at his sides.

"Frank..."

Mikey growled lowly, his lip curling.

"A word please?"

Frank swallowed, blinking a few times as if he were coming out of a trance. He turned his head toward the other Alpha as the rest of the pack disappeared into the meeting room, leaving them alone in the hall.

"It’s...it’s Gee."

He whispered shakily. Mikey nodded, he was well aware.

"I know, and I know you want to go to him right now, but..."

He sighed heavily.

"I’m afraid that’s gonna have to wait a little bit...we need to deal with the human situation first."

Frank whined slightly, looking back at the bathroom door desperately for a moment, then sighing as he redirected his full attention back to Mikey.

"Have you had much contact with humans?...I know Brendon and his lot avoided them like the plague."

Mikey shook his head.

"Very little...only when there’s no other choice."

Frank nodded in understanding.

"Then let me talk to them. I’ve lived amongst humans on and off for years...I know how to read them."

Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"You want to face them alone?"

Frank nodded.

"I’m not going in looking for a fight, I’m just going to try talking to them...maybe find out why they’re here and get them to move on."

Mikey took a step toward the other Alpha, taking note of how Frank’s posture stiffened and his eyes flashed yellow in the low light of the hallway. His inner Alpha was perceiving a challenge for his mate...Mikey stopped.

"Ok Frank, you can go...I’ll look after Gerard while you’re gone."

Frank’s lip curled, showing his fangs for a moment before he shook his head like he was trying to clear it. He swallowed, looking down for a second before meeting Mikey’s eyes again.

"Yes Alpha..."

He said quietly, letting his body fully shift back to its human form. He spared the bathroom door a last look, wishing he were on the other side of it...then stepped away. He walked the few feet over to Mikey and stopped.

"I’ll be back as soon as I can...keep everyone quiet and make sure all the lights are off. Lock the doors too. If I fail and they get past me, I don’t want them to find you all...make it look like this place is abandoned...yeah?"

Mikey nodded.

"This isn’t the first time hunters came to these woods Frank...we know what to do."

Frank nodded, then sighed heavily, glancing back at the bathroom.

"Keep him safe for me Mikey?..."

He looked back at the other Alpha, meeting his eyes steadily.

"I know you love him and you’ll protect him with your life...but please, he needs your protection right now more than ever."

He left it unsaid that he wasn’t just talking about the threat from the humans, he knew Mikey understood that. Mikey glanced at the meeting room's closed door, then back at Frank. He nodded.

"I’ll keep him safe...for you."

He may still have his concerns and reservations about the pair...but Gerard had chosen and it was Mikey’s job to protect that choice now. Frank let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

"Thank you Mikey."

"May the Goddess protect you Frank."

Frank gave a small smile.

"And you."

Then he was gone. Mikey locked the front door behind him and set about securing the house and ensuring that from the outside at least, it looked abandoned.

*  
*  
*

Frank headed quickly out of the village and back through the trees toward where he’d seen the humans. He hoped he could convince them that there was nothing worth hunting here and therefore send them on their way, but he knew humans, and he knew all too well how stubborn and pigheaded they could be.

It took him ten minutes at a dead run in full shift to reach the camp site, but he stopped before he got there to shift back to his human form. He took a minute to calm himself down, then approached the humans through the trees, calling out to them so he didn’t get shot before they could even speak.

"Hey guys, what y'all doin' out here?"

The men all turned toward him, guns raised and steal in their eyes. When they saw a human and not whatever it was they were there to hunt, they seemed to relax a bit...though the weapons remained pointing at Frank, he noticed.

"Who're you?"

The tallest of the men asked gruffly, tilting his chin up at Frank. Frank put his hands out as a sign of surrender.

"I’m Anthony. What you hunting?"

"Wolves..."

One of the other men stated bluntly...it made the hair stand up on the back of Frank’s neck.

"We bin told there’s a pack in these woods."

Frank tilted his head, frowning slightly.

"Don’t know who told you that, but they lied."

The tall man grunted, taking a step forward.

"How would you know?"

"Cause I live here..."

Frank said with a small shrug.

"I got a cabin in the woods."

"Well the folks who told us were pretty adamant...they got proof too."

Frank frowned.

"What kinda proof?"

"Photos of injuries they got when the wolves attacked them...they were definitely wolf bites and scratches."

Frank frowned deeper...something was very wrong here.

"These folk...did you get names?"

The tall man nodded.

"Yeah, the skinny dude with the tattoos was called Andy, and his woman was Lindsey...or somethin' like that."

Frank almost laughed...this was a very un-Lupo like trick to pull.

"Man...you been played."

"What do ya mean?"

A short man with more hair on his face than his head asked with annoyance. Frank offered an apologetic shrug.

"I know them two, they’re con artists. They showed you photos?...not scars?..."

The hunters all nodded, starting to look a little unsure of themselves.

"That’s make up..."

He continued.

"Hollywood movie type stuff...greasepaint and rubber. They do this to fuck with people. It’s just a game to them."

"You sure?...them photos looked pretty real."

"I’m sure they did...but yeah, I’m sure. Sorry they sent you on a wild goose chase. Hope you didn’t travel too far?"

The men all looked slightly sheepish.

"We came from Kentucky."

Frank bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing.

"On the say so of those two?..."

The men nodded. Frank let out a quiet whistle, shaking his head.

"Wow, sorry guys..."

He tilted his head slightly as if he was considering something.

"You know, I heard about a pack of wolves in Wisconsin...they killed a kid last month, real nasty bunch."

"Wisconsin?..."

The men visibly perked up.

"Where abouts?"

Frank hummed, rubbing the back of his neck and frowning like he was trying to remember.

"Near Oxbo I think...around that part."

"Ok, thanks man, we’ll check it out."

Frank grinned.

"No problem...hope you get them."

"Oh..."

The tall man said with a smirk, his voice going dangerous and low.

"...trust me, we will."

Frank chuckled, then waved his hand aimlessly at the campsite.

"You guys need any help packing up?"

"Nah man, we’re good. Thanks for the tip though."

"Sure, no worries. I’ll leave you to it."

The hunters were already starting to pack away their guns, so Frank gave a quick wave, then headed back into the trees. He moved a little way away then hid in the dense foliage to watch...he needed to make sure they really left the area. An hour later the humans were lugging their things back through the trees to where they had two trucks parked up at the side of the road. Frank shifted so he could track the vehicles, then followed them until they left the state. Watching the hunters disappear into the distance, he took a moment to consider the pack he’d sent them to, a nasty bunch of bastards that actually deserved a visit from human hunters...though he wasn’t entirely sure who would come out on top if it came to a fight. The pack dealt drugs, attacked humans for no reason, and had in fact killed a kid a while back, just like he’d said. He kinda hoped the hunters won.  
Sighing heavily, he turned and headed home, keeping to the trees and out of sight of the roads.

*  
*  
*

"Where is he?"

Gerard whined, clinging to Mikey as he shook with the pain. Milly had fetched the older Alpha half an hour ago when the warm bath had no longer been enough to comfort the frightened Omega. Mikey was now sat on the floor of the bathroom with Gerard wrapped in a towel, dripping with water and sweat and curled up tight in his lap.

"He'll be back soon baby, try to relax."

He held the smaller boy close to his chest, rubbing his back comfortingly and trying really hard to ignore his inner Alpha...that was begging to be let out to play with the agitated Omega. He wanted to give in and take the boy, claim him as his own and never let him go...but he wouldn’t. He had given his blessing for Frank to be with Gerard, and he knew it was Frank that the boy wanted...he couldn’t do that to the boy, not now.

"It h-hurts M-Mikey."

"I know baby, but he’s coming...you just need to rest till he gets here."

Gerard whimpered, groaning and gasping as he tried to bury himself in Mikey’s chest...it hurt so fucking much, he didn’t think he could take much more. Mikey looked at the bathroom door, he hoped Frank was on his way back. He had to be back soon...right?

*  
*  
*

Frank reached the edge of the village just a few minutes before ten o’clock that night. He’d run all the way and was panting heavily, but he didn’t stop until he reached the big house, shifting back to his human form before staggering up the steps onto the porch. He took a few minutes to breathe, calming himself and readying himself for what was going to happen next. He dug the spare key from its hiding spot in a flowerless flowerpot by the door, and let himself into the house, closing the door behind hims. Everything was silent, but he knew he wasn’t alone...he could smell them, his pack. More than that though, he could smell Gerard.

Taking in a deep lungful of sweet fragranced air, Frank smiled and walked quickly to the bathroom door, and knocked.

"Come in."

He heard Mikey’s voice and worried for a split second that he was too late, but as he opened the door and saw his beautiful Gee, he knew Mikey had kept his word and kept his brother safe.

"Hi Gee."

Gerard lifted his face up out of Mikey’s chest, skin red and sweaty...and totally beautiful. His distress seemed to melt away as a grin spread on his pretty pink lips. He let go of Mikey’s shirt and held out his arms to his mate... _his Alpha_.

"Alpha..."

He breathed in relief. Frank saw the sadness flash in Mikey’s eyes, but a second later he was letting Gerard go and Frank was crossing the room to scoop the boy up into his arms, holding him close as the little Omega clung on tight, nuzzling his face into Frank’s neck, breathing in his strong Alpha scent.

"Please Alpha?"

"I have you my love...it’s ok now..."

He turned toward the door, then paused, looking back at Mikey, still sat on the floor.

"Thank you Mikey. I promise you I’ll look after him."

Mikey looked up with dark eyes.

"You better."

Frank nodded once, then left the room with his mate in his arms, quietly heading up the stairs and into the red room, closing the door behind him with his foot. Now, things were going to get really interesting...and neither of them could wait.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited SMUT chapter...enjoy ;)
> 
> ……………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, how’s you? 
> 
> So here it is, the long awaited smut. Basically, the whole chapter is smut, so if you don’t like smut, then don’t read this one.
> 
> Xxx
> 
> ……………………………………………………

 

Mikey sighed as he stood up from the bathroom floor. He had wanted for so long to keep little Gerard close to him, to claim him as his own even...but now that dream was over and he had to let it go.  
He left the room and headed down to the meeting room to join the rest of the pack, but paused at the foot of the stairs to look up, sighing again as he imagined what was happening right now...then tried _not_ to imagine it cause it hurt too much. His inner Alpha was whimpering, pining for the Omega he’d longed for for so long.

"Mikey?..."

He turned his head to see Ray approaching him tentatively, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Is everything ok?"

Mikey smiled softly at his mate, moving away from the stairs to take the Beta into his arms.

"Everything’s fine mio dolce. Frank came back so I’d say we don’t need to worry about the humans anymore."

Ray gently cupped Mikey’s cheek with his hand, his thumb slowly stroking the Alpha's skin as he looked into his eyes.

"That’s good...but not what I meant..."

He glanced up the stairs, then met Mikey’s gaze again.

"Are _you_ ok Alpha?"

Mikey sighed, Ray always was very perceptive. He shook his head slowly.

"I’m not...but I will be..."

He pressed a tender kiss to Ray's full lips, then pulled back and tilted his head curiously.

"Hey, have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Ray smiled, a soft blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Not in the last hour or so, no."

"Well I do. I love you Ray, and I’ve been thinking..."

Ray lifted an eyebrow in query.

"I was wondering if you might be interested in starting a family with me..."

Ray’s eyes went wide, his jaw dropping slightly.

"What do you say mio dolce, wanna make babies?"

Ray threw his arms around Mikey’s neck, jumping up to wrap his legs around the Alpha's hips as he crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. Mikey took this as a yes, and as soon as they came up for air, he quickly carried his mate down the hall and into a small unused room at the rear of the house, closing the door behind them with a kick.

*  
*  
*

Frank carried Gerard over to the bed and gently sat down on the edge, his hands rubbing soothing circles on the boy’s back.

"Baby, are you sure you want this?...are you sure you’re ready?"

Gerard lifted his face out of the crook of his Alpha's neck and nodded, looking up at Frank through his lashes as he panted shakily.

"A-Alpha...need...want..."

He shuddered, pressing himself against his mate...Frank could feel the boy’s hard length against his stomach.

"P-please Alpha."

Frank nodded assuringly.

"I’m here baby, I’ll give you whatever you need..."

Carefully he pulled the towel away from Gerard’s slender body, revealing him and feeling him shiver. He dropped the towel onto the floor leaving the Omega naked and hard in his lap...he almost came at the sight.

"Beautiful."

He murmured in awe as he ran his fingers feather light over the boy’s perfect pale skin. Gerard whined, his fingers clenched tight to Frank’s shirt as he shifted his hips, trying to get some much needed friction. Frank could feel Gerard’s slick soaking through the front of his jeans, but he really didn’t care. He slid one hand softly down Gerard’s side, skimming barely visible ribs and making the boy tremble, then moved his hand between them to lightly tease his Omega's cock. Gerard’s member was small like all Omegas, and Frank found it fit perfectly in his hand. Gerard jolted at the touch, a gasp leaving his lips as his hips rocked forward without his say so...no one had ever touched him like this before, Hell, he hadn’t even touched _himself_ like this. It was overwhelming.

"A-Alpha."

He gasped out, unable to form anything like a sentence right now. Frank smiled knowingly, leaning in to kiss just below Gerard’s right ear, before whispering in it...his hand still lightly fondling the boy’s hard and leaking cock the whole time.

"I’ve got you Omega. I’m going to take you, _claim_ you, make you mine. I’m going to knot you and breed you like the perfect boy you are..."

He licked his tongue into the boy’s ear, feeling him shudder...Gerard wouldn’t last long like this.

"Is that what you want Omega?...do you want me to breed you?"

Gerard’s head was spinning slightly, his vision blurred and all he could hear was Frank’s warm, deep voice in his ear.

"Yes. Oh yes p-please Alpha...pleeease?"

Frank smiled and carefully rolled them both over to the right, until Gerard was laid on his back beneath him, legs spread slightly. The boy was truly gorgeous; pale skin, pink cheeks, dark hair spread out like a halo. His chest was rising and falling heavily and he looked dazed and blissed out already.

"You still with me baby?"

Gerard nodded, blinking up at Frank with a soft smile. Frank smiled back, then stood up from the bed to remove his own clothes. Gerard had seen the tattoos on Frank’s torso, but not the ones below his belt. Frank watched the little Omega's eyes go wide when he pulled off his pants, his rather sizeable and painfully hard cock springing free. The shocked gasp almost made him laugh, but he held back, worried that the boy was scared.

"That..."

Gerard squeaked, then swallowed and tried again.

"That w-won’t f-fit in me...will it?"

This time Frank couldn’t help but laugh, though he kept it to a soft chuckle as he moved to crawl onto the bed next to his young mate. He cupped the boy’s cheek and tilted his head up to meet his eyes, gently forcing his worried gaze away from the source of his concerns.

"It will fit Gee, don’t worry. It’s made to fit you... _I’m_ made to fit you."

Gerard still looked uncertain, his eyes flicking back down for a second before he squeezed them closed and pressed his face into Frank’s neck. Frank could feel him trembling, but he wasn’t sure if it was from his heat, or from his fear.

"Will it...hurt?"

His voice was small and weak and Frank just wanted to kiss his fears away. He gently encouraged the Omega's face out of his neck and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. After a few seconds, he pulled back to look in Gerard’s eyes.

"It will, a bit..."

Gerard whimpered, his lower lip wobbling. Frank kissed him again, softly.

"But I’ll go slow. I’ll open you up gently and we can take as long as you need to get ready...Ok?"

Gerard whimpered again, but then nodded slightly.

"Can you...touch me again?...like before?"

He asked quietly, his cheeks, neck and all over his chest turning a rosy pink at having found the confidence to ask for such a thing. Frank smiled down at him softly, then leaned in until their lips were just barely touching.

"Whatever you want my love."

Then he was kissing him as his hand moved down Gerard’s soft body and in between his spread legs, his fingers wrapping loosely around the boy’s hard cock. Gerard mewled, his arms winding around Frank’s neck as he bucked up unconsciously into his Alpha's fist. Frank continued to kiss and stroke him for a few minutes, then left his lips and started to trail hot kisses down Gerard’s neck and chest, taking his time and sucking each of the boy’s rose pink nipples into his mouth until they were hard little buds, before moving on down over his belly and hips, nipping at the skin lightly. Gerard whined and panted, writhing and bucking as he tangled his fingers into Frank’s hair.

When Frank came face to face with his Omega's beautiful little cock, he felt his mouth water at the sight. He leaned in and licked at the tip, tasting the boy’s pre-cum. It was sweet with just a touch of salty and Frank was pretty sure he’d never tasted anything better in his whole life. Gerard gasped as Frank suddenly took his whole length into his mouth, the hand that had been there moving down to softly tease around his rim.

"Oh G-ahah!"

He’d never imagined that anything could feel like this. The pain of his heat seemed a distant memory now as he felt Frank sucking and licking his cock, while slowly pressing a finger inside him...this felt so fucking good! 

The little Omega's heavy slick meant that lube was not necessary, and the anatomy of Lupo Omegas in general meant that very little stretching was actually required. But any Alpha worth the title knew that there was pleasure to be had from the preparation and foreplay stage, especially for the Omega, and that a _little_ stretching was always a good idea when dealing with a young Omega with no experience...and Frank was definitely worth the title of Alpha.

After a while, Frank pulled off of Gerard’s cock with a dirty wet pop, making the boy whine above him. He looked up and caught Gerard’s eye, and winked, licking his lips slowly before lowering his face down further to lick his tongue straight into the boy’s slick, hot hole. Gerard cried out, his eyes rolling back and his back arching...this had to be heaven...right?

Frank marvelled at how good the boy tasted, his slick was sweet as honey and he could quite happily stay where he was for the rest of his life...but he knew there was even better to come. The little Omega was opening up nicely around Frank’s tongue and fingers as he slid two in carefully, twisting and scissoring them as he continued to lick his tongue inside. Gerard moaned and arched under the delicious assault, his senses reeling as his fingers twisted in the sheets beneath him.

"M-more. A-Alpha, more...pleeease."

Frank lifted his head to look at the boy, slick and spit running down his chin as he pushed in a third finger, curling them to press into Gerard’s prostate. Gerard saw stars.

"More?...you want more, little one?"

"Nhngggh."

Gerard gasped out, unable to form words. He forced his eyes open, though he didn’t recall closing them in the first place, then met Frank’s heated gaze and nodded, desperately. Frank smiled wolfishly, pressing a kiss to the boy’s trembling inner thigh.

"As you wish sweetheart."

Frank withdrew his fingers, hearing Gerard whine at the loss and watching the boy’s pretty pink hole twitch. He smiled, pressing a kiss to the rim, then moving up to run his tongue up the underside of Gerard’s sweet cock as he moved himself into position between the Omega's spread thighs. He trailed kisses up the boy’s soft, hairless body until he could reach his lips again, then kissed him deeply as he slid one hand between them to guide the tip of his thick cock to the boy’s entrance. Gerard gasped, tensing up slightly, but then relaxing as Frank hummed into the kiss. Slowly, Frank pushed forward. He felt Gerard’s tight muscles give way after a moment and he pressed inside.

Gerard’s back arched and his fingers grabbed at Frank’s shoulders, nails scratching red lines into the Alpha's tattooed skin. He whimpered and automatically lifted his legs up to wrap around Frank’s waist as Frank continued to press forward. Frank took his time, cooing and humming to the smaller boy, hands stroking his sides and mouth swallowing the boy’s whimpers and mewls until he finally bottomed out, his hips pressed firmly against Gerard’s soft and pale backside. Then he stilled, he knew Gerard needed time to adjust.

Gerard whimpered, eyes squeezed shut as tears slid down his red cheeks. He’d known this would hurt, but Frank was so much bigger than he could’ve imagined, and he felt like he was being split in two. He could hear his Alpha murmuring soft encouraging words in his ear and feel fingers stroking his heated skin...but it wasn’t really helping right now. He was shaking, hoping the pain would subside soon.

"Baby?...open your eyes beautiful..."

Gerard whimpered, trying to steady his breathing as he forced his eyes open to look up at his mate...Frank’s face was barely an inch from his. Frank smiled softly down at him.

"I think we should try a different position...Ok baby?"

Gerard swallowed, his lip trembling as he lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

He whispered. Frank shook his head decisively.

"No no baby, you’ve got nothing to apologise for. It’s your first time, you’re doing great..."

Frank carefully slid his arms underneath Gerard’s back, holding the boy to him, then smoothly shifted himself up onto his knees before moving to sit with his legs outstretched and Gerard straddling his lap. Gerard squeaked as Frank’s big cock was pushed a little further up inside him from the change in position, then gasped as he felt Frank press against his prostate. 

"Oh G...right there!"

The little Omega exclaimed breathily. Frank grinned, twitching his hips up minutely.

"There?..."

He teased. Gerard moaned shakily, his eyes rolling and head falling back, mouth open. Frank took that as a good sign.

"Do you want me to move baby?...are you ready?"

Gerard opened his eyes, dropping his head forward to look in Frank’s eyes.

"Can...can I?"

Frank raised an eyebrow, offering his young mate an encouraging smile.

"Of course my love, do whatever feels good..."

He really wanted to pound his little Omega into the mattress, but today wasn’t the day for that...one day, but not today. Gerard smiled shyly, moving his hands from around Frank’s neck to rest on his shoulders. He shifted his legs from around Frank’s waist to kneel over him, then stilled again, panting as he tried to get used to the feeling of being so very very full.

"Take your time beautiful, as long as you need."

Gerard swallowed, nodding slightly before slowly lifting himself up a couple of inches on his knees, then dropping back down with a shudder. He let out a high pitched breathy moan as Frank’s cock pressed into his prostate again...Frank honestly believed he could die happy if that was the last sound he ever heard. Frank’s inner Alpha agreed. 

Gerard panted for a moment, then lifted up again...a little higher this time. He swallowed, meeting Frank’s eyes and smiling softly, a questioning look on his young face. Frank smiled at him encouragingly, placing his hands lightly on the boy’s narrow hips and nodding.

"You’re doing so good baby...beautiful."

Gerard smiled a little wider then sunk back down, his ass swallowing Frank’s hard cock in one smooth movement. He shuddered again then lifted up, starting a slow and hesitant rhythm, gaining confidence with each hit to that special spot inside him that made him see stars. Frank’s fingers rested on Gerard’s hips, not squeezing (though he longed to leave fingermarks on the boy’s skin), but rather just guiding and steadying the little Omega as he started to ride faster, whimpers and high moans escaping his soft, parted lips.

Gerard’s thighs were starting to get tired after a while and Frank noticed. He tightened his hold a little and took the boy’s small weight, lifting him and holding him up before thrusting his hips up testingly.

"That good baby?"

Gerard whimpered and nodded, trembling slightly as he met Frank’s intense gaze.

"My l-legs are tired."

"Wanna try something?"

Gerard raised an eyebrow and tilted his head like a puppy...Frank fought not to "Aww" at him.

"Try w-what, Alpha?"

Frank grinned.

"You’ll see..."

He lifted Gerard off of his cock, making the boy whine, then off to his right. Gerard didn’t know what Frank had in mind, but if it felt anywhere near as good as what they had just been doing, then he was all for it.

"Get on your hands and knees baby."

Heart picking up, Gerard did as he was told. Frank moved onto his knees behind his mate and stroked his hands slowly over the boy’s hips and ass, spreading him open after a minute of just admiring the view, then leaning in to taste his hot sweet slick again. Gerard cried out, his arms trembling then giving way so he ended up with his face and chest on the sheets, and his ass stuck up in the air...just how Frank really wanted him. Frank grinned, licking into the boy’s twitching hole as he held him still by his hips. He continued for a minute or two with Gerard moaning whorishly into the sheets beneath him, then sat up on his knees and lined up his still achingly hard cock to the boy’s entrance. He held Gerard’s hips and slowly pushed back in. Gerard was expecting the pain he’d gotten before, but now it only felt amazing...so fucking good!

"Oh Goddess...YESSS!"

He cried out as Frank bottomed out, his big thick cock pressed hard against the Omega's prostate. Frank grinned and immediately started to move, thrusting in and out of the boy, faster and harder as they both moaned and grunted and shook. Gerard’s heat was definitely being satisfied, and he was pretty sure he’d just found his favourite thing in the world to do, ever. His fingers gripped at the sweaty sheets as Frank pounded into him, driving them both toward their completions. He was past words now, just whimpers and moans and the occasional breathy "Frank" or "Alpha" left his lips. 

"I wanna..."

Frank growled from behind him, leaning down over his back while still thrusting into him.

"... _claim_ you."

Gerard gasped, turning his head as much as he could in that position to see Frank’s face, and seeing him part-shifted, eyes black and fangs long. He nodded slightly...desperately. Frank grinned, fangs flashing in the soft light of the moon that shone through the window. He lifted Gerard back up onto his hands and knees, then twisted one hand in the back of the boy’s hair, pulling his head to the side so he could get to the Omega's fragile white throat. Gerard gasped. A jolt of pleasure went through him and he knew this was right, cause if it wasn’t, then he would’ve been terrified now...but he actually felt the safest he’d ever felt in his life.

"Alpha."

He breathed, letting his eyes slip closed as he felt Frank’s hot breath on his skin.

"Omega."

Frank bit into his mate's Omega gland, tasting the sweet coppery tang on his tongue and marking the boy as his for life. Gerard cried out, cumming suddenly and intensely without even being touched. Frank groaned, feeling the boy’s body tighten impossibly around him. He stilled, letting Gerard come down before withdrawing his teeth and licking the puncture marks to help them heal. He then held the boy’s slack, panting body against him, and started thrusting fast and hard inside him. He could feel his knot forming quickly, so within a few minutes he could barely move, just rocking into his mate's tight heat as the boy gasped and whimpered, limp in his arms. Then, Frank was cumming, flooding Gerard to the point that if Frank hadn’t have knotted, then his cum would’ve been leaking back out again, all over the bed. 

A couple of last shallow thrusts, and Frank stilled, buried deep inside his newly claimed mate. After a few moments and still panting heavily, he moved them over to a clean part of the bed and laid them both down on their sides. He wrapped both arms round his love and tucked his knees up behind Gerard’s. He could feel his boy shivering slightly and hear him breathing heavily with tiny whimpers ever so often. He gently kissed the back of Gerard’s neck, just behind his right ear.

"Are you Ok baby?"

Gerard sniffed slightly and Frank worried for one heart stopping moment that he’d hurt him, then Gerard turned his head and smiled at his Alpha.

"That was..."

Frank waited, mentally crossing everything that his little Omega had liked what they’d done. Gerard yawned with a tiny, adorable squeak, then giggled lightly, stretching up to kiss Frank’s lips. Frank smiled into the kiss for a moment, then pulled back for air...and to get Gerard’s answer. Gerard sighed heavily, a wide happy smile on his face as he relaxed in Frank’s arms, closing his eyes contentedly. Frank smiled, guessing the kiss had been his answer, and rested his head on the pillow, closing his eyes. 

Several quiet minutes passed and Frank was just drifting off, when he heard Gerard’s soft, sweet voice say just one word into the darkness...

"...perfect."

* * *

* * *

* * *


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler...but there’s bad stuff coming ;)
> 
>  
> 
> ……………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, how’s you? 
> 
> So I’m doing a LITTLE better, but life is still a work in progress...as it is for everyone.
> 
> This chapter is rather fillerish...but it’s important. Hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> ……………………………………………………

 

"So, what are we doing next?..."

Aaron asked, taking a long pull of whiskey straight from the bottle as he idly watched Andy fucking LynZ over the back of the blood stained and ripped up couch, that had until recently belonged to Brendon’s pack. The bitchy Beta had gone into heat two days ago and was only ever quiet right now when her Alpha was plugging her from behind while she drooled like a whore around a ball gag. He would never breed her of course, and had gone as far as beating her nearly to death the one time he’d failed to pull out and she’d gotten pregnant, but his lack of parental instinct didn’t stop him from fucking her into oblivion whenever he wanted to.

"We could try taking one of them...one of their Omegas maybe?"

Andy grunted, his claws digging into LynZ's pale hips as he slammed into her hard.

"Could do...*pant pant*...they’ve got three now, don’t they?"

Aaron shook his head.

"Five, including the pups."

Andy snorted.

"I’m a sociopath Aaron, not a pedophile. No, we’ll...*uh*...we'll take the one I took...*grunt*...before. The virgin."

LynZ cried out around her gag as she came for the fourth time, her eyes rolling back and her body going limp. Andy simply carried on fucking into her harder. Aaron chuckled.

"I’m thinkin' he won’t be a virgin for long once you get him here, right?"

Andy grinned, pulling out and cumming all over his whore.

"Damn straight he won’t!"

*  
*  
*

Gerard sighed happily as he relaxed on his Alpha's warm chest, coming down from their latest round of love making...he never knew anything could feel that good. His first heat was nearing its end so he was more comfortable now, but he _had_ just spent the last five days in bed with his mate, learning what made them _both_ feel good. He hadn’t left the room once, not even for food...though he _had_ eaten more in those five days than in any entire month of his life before then, it was just a side effect of the heat; an abnormal appetite. Frank stroked his fingers through the little Omega's long, sweat damp hair.

"Are you Ok, Omega?"

Gerard lifted his head to look up with sleepy eyes and a soft smile.

"Perfect..."

He murmured, pink lips brushing against Frank’s slick, inked skin.

"You’ve made it perfect...thank you Alpha."

"I would do anything for you my love...and it has been perfect for me too..."

Frank had worried that their almost constant love making would be too much for the younger boy, but Gerard had taken it well, opening easily and willingly for his Alpha time after time...it was beautiful... _he_ was beautiful, and Frank told him that as often as he could. Frank worshipped his mate, body and soul. 

"Are you hungry?...I could get Ryan to fetch you some of those strawberries you love."

Gerard shook his head slightly.

"For the first time since my heat started...I’m _not_. Thank you though."

He shifted slightly, whimpering from oversensitivity as Frank’s knot pressed against his prostate again. He loved being filled up by his Alpha, loved feeling so full and stretched, but right now he was wishing that Frank’s knot would go down so he could rest a while... _just_ a while, mind you. Frank cooed softly to him, stroking his hands over the boy’s sides soothingly.

"Easy baby, I’ve got you."

Gerard yawned wide, squeaking slightly as he let his eyes slip closed.

"I’m tired, Alpha."

Frank chuckled quietly, pressing a kiss to his young mate's hair.

"Sleep then baby, I’ll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Always."

Gerard smiled as he let himself drift off, warm and safe in his Alpha's strong embrace.

*  
*  
*

Mikey missed Gerard, even though he’d been kept busy by keeping the pack under control and safe, and trying to impregnate his broody mate...he still missed seeing his baby brother at breakfast, or curled up by the fire in the evening. He missed his smile and his giggle and he knew that Gerard was just upstairs and that he would see him soon...but he missed him.

"Mikey?...are you listening to me?"

"Huh, what?"

Brendon rolled his eyes.

"You’re away with the faeries today man. What’s up?"

Mikey groaned, leaning his shoulder against the trunk of the tree next to him.

"I miss him."

"Who...Gee?"

"Yeah. Is that dumb?"

Brendon chuckled, reaching out to squeeze his friend's shoulder reassuringly.

"It’s not dumb dude, it’s natural. Though you know you’ll see him soon...right?"

"Of course, but I still miss him."

"Well his heat should be finished shortly, then you’ll see him again."

"I know..."

Mikey sighed heavily, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"It’s just that I’ve never spent this long without him...I don’t like it."

Brendon smiled sympathetically at his friend, he got it.

"You love him."

Mikey swallowed, turning his head to stare into the woods.

"More than you know."

*  
*  
*

"Alpha, we have a visitor."

Andy looked up at the Beta whose name he could never recall...Kevin, or something. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes?...please show them in..."

The Beta nodded and left the room again, returning a moment later with a tall, blonde haired Beta. Andy grinned, standing from his chair to cross the room. He hugged the Beta tightly, and the Beta hugged him back.

"Brother, welcome."

The Beta pulled back and grinned at his former litter-mate.

"Andy, it’s good to be here...I bring news."

"Do tell."

Andy said, steering his brother over to sit with him by the fire. They sat down facing each other and the younger Beta chuckled.

"The pack is still on high alert, but two of the Alphas are preoccupied right now..."

Andy raised an eyebrow, urging his brother to elaborate. The Beta grinned, knowing how impatient his brother could be. He took a sip of whiskey from the glass he’d been handed when he arrived, then placed it on the table next to him.

"The leader, Mikey, is trying to breed his mate, and the new guy, Frank, has just claimed Mikey’s little brother."

Andy didn’t like that news. He frowned deeply.

"The Omega I took before is claimed?"

"Yes. It seems that he and Frank are true mates."

Andy scoffed.

"No such thing. But no matter, I’ll get the boy again and taking him from his mate will just make it that much sweeter..."

He grinned wickedly.

"Thank you for coming, I guess you better get back before they realise you’ve gone...right?"

The Beta smirked, shaking his head slightly.

"Nah. They trust me. I’m currently on patrol in the woods to the South of the village."

Andy laughed.

"Well then, another drink before you go?"

The Beta chuckled darkly.

"I don’t mind if I do brother...I don’t mind if I do."

* * *

* * *

* * *


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is back to normal...until it isn’t.
> 
>  
> 
> ……………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, how’s you? 
> 
> So I’ve had no internet today, but I’ve been writing...hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> ……………………………………………………

Gerard’s first heat had been finished for a couple of days now, and he was enjoying being back downstairs with the pack. He had missed spending time with Ryan and Lucas, missed watching the pups play...and he had missed his big brother, Mikey.  
Frank had rejoined the patrol parties now, so Gerard was sat back on the porch with the other Omegas and the pups, waiting for his Alpha to return.

"Was it as good as you hoped it would be?"

Lucas asked as he brushed Gerard’s thick black hair. Gerard giggled, his cheeks pinking as he looked down shyly.

"Better."

He said quietly.

"Come on Gee, details."

Ryan encouraged, poking Gerard’s arm playfully. Gerard giggled and shook his head.

"I’m not gonna kiss and tell."

"Well we all know you did more than kiss, so..."

Ryan poked his friend again.

"...tell."

Gerard rolled his eyes, then nodded toward the pups who were staring at the three Omegas with interest.

"I’m saying nothing while there are little ears listening."

Lucas huffed.

"Spoilsport."

Gerard giggled again.

"Sorry..."

He fell silent for a minute, a small frown creasing his brow before he turned worried eyes to the older boys.

"Can I...can I ask you something?"

Both of the Omegas nodded.

"Of course, anything."

Ryan smiled reassuringly. Gerard sighed, chewing his lip for a moment.

"The full moon is coming in a few days. Does the first shift really hurt as much as we're told as pups?"

Ryan and Lucas looked at each other, then both turned back to Gerard, gently taking one of his hands each. Gerard could see in their faces what the answer would be...but he really wanted to be wrong.

"It’s...it’s worse."

Ryan said softly.

"They downplay it when we're little..."

Lucas confirmed.

"I’m sorry."

Gerard’s lower lip trembled and he swallowed heavily...he thought he was going to be sick.

"I...I don’t wanna d-do it."

Gerard knew that the first shift was always the worst, and it always came with the full moon straight after an Omega is claimed...knowing that didn’t help calm Gerard’s fluttering heart though. Lucas sighed, pulling the younger boy into his lap gently.

"You’ll be ok Gee, and Frank will be with you the whole time."

"I know..."

Gerard sniffed, resting his head on Lucas' shoulder while he stared sadly at his fingers, still linked with Ryan’s.

"I’m just...I’m scared."

"We get that, it’s a scary thing the first time...but after that..."

Gerard looked up with wide, wet eyes.

"What?"

Ryan chuckled.

"You’ve heard Mikey and Ray when they change, right?..."

Gerard’s cheeks pinked and he nodded shyly. Ryan continued.

"Mating while shifted is wild and so fucking good."

Gerard giggled self consciously, glancing at the pups who had thankfully returned to making beaded necklaces and bracelets, and were no longer listening in.

"Better than normal?"

He asked quietly. Lucas grinned.

"A thousand times better."

Ryan nodded fervently in agreement and Gerard finally started to calm down...his first shift was still on his mind, but he knew his mate would be there to keep him safe, and that there would be much fun to be had once he had shifted.

*  
*  
*

"I need to go back!"

"I smelled it too Frank, but it’s gone now. Gerard’s safe at the house, no one’s getting near him."

Frank gave Mikey an imploring look, then sighed heavily, his shoulders dropping in defeat.

"I hate being apart from him."

Mikey understood that all too well.

"So do I, but with Black and his lot still out there somewhere, it’s our responsibility to keep the whole pack safe...and that means patrolling."

"I know. I’m with you on that, I’m happy to do my part it’s just...his scent was so strong there for a minute, so full of fear."

Mikey frowned.

"There was probably a mouse, he’s always been scared of them."

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Gee has mouse fear?"

"Yep, ever since he was little and two mice got into his crib. He climbed the big fir tree by the lake once to get away from one...it took me two hours to get him back down again, I had to tempt him with strawberries."

"Wow, and I thought I was bad with spiders."

Mikey chuckled.

"You’re afraid of spiders Frank?"

Frank huffed, crossing his arms over his chest grumpily.

"So what, a lot of people are. You can’t tell me there’s nothing that _you_ are scared of."

Mikey shook his head, grinning.

"Nope, nothing!"

Frank rolled his eyes as they rounded the East edge of the pack's territory.

"Sure Mikey, if you say so."

He didn’t believe that Mikey was fearless... _everyone_ is afraid of something.

*  
*  
*

"I’m going to pick some strawberries."

Gerard said with a small determined nod as the other two Omegas tried to push the conversation back toward his claiming night.

"You can’t go alone Gee..."

Ryan tutted.

"Why don’t we _all_ go?"

Gerard shook his head, brushing cookie crumbs off of his shorts and bare thighs, then standing up.

"I’m not going into the woods, there's some growing just round the side of the house..."

He jumped down the steps, loving the feeling of warm earth and soft grass under his toes as he landed before looking back with a smile.

"Don’t worry, I won’t be long."

Then he turned and skipped toward the corner of the big building.

"IF YOU'RE NOT BACK IN TEN MINUTES, WE'RE COMING TO LOOK FOR YOU..."

Ryan shouted, receiving a wave of Gerard’s hand in recognition before the little Omega disappeared around the corner.

Ryan looked at the silver pocket watch he kept on a ribbon, tied to the belt loop on his pants...then looked up at Lucas.

"Let’s make it eight minutes."

Lucas nodded in agreement and they started counting down the time.

** _time passes_ **

Ryan and Lucas had given Gerard eight minutes, and then locked the pups in the house before going to look for their friend...he wasn’t there!  
_Now_ they started to worry.

"GERARD."

"GEE, WHERE ARE YOU?" 

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY GEE...GERARD."

...Nothing!

"Oh shit! The Alphas are going to be so mad!"

Ryan started to cry as Lucas held him close, leading him back to the front porch, just as Mikey and Frank burst through the trees at the East side of the clearing in full shift, shifting back to their human-form when they saw the distressed Omegas.

"Where is he?"

Frank demanded in a growl, eyes dark as he rushed toward the boys. The Omegas shrunk back a step from the two towering and clearly angry Alphas.

"He...he..."

Ryan choked out, tears slipping from his lashes. Just then the rest of the pack returned, alerted to the unfolding drama by the heightened pheromones in the air. Brendon rushed forward, putting himself between his Omega and the other Alphas, pulling Ryan into his chest and holding him close.

"What’s going on?..."

He looked between Mikey and Frank.

"You’re scaring him."

"Gee."

Frank said, pain clear in his voice.

"He went to pick s-strawberries..."

Lucas whimpered, pressing his face into Bob's shoulder as the Alpha held him.

"He...didn’t come back and we c-can’t find him."

"You let him go alone?..."

Mikey growled. Both Omegas whimpered, but nodded. Mikey turned to Frank.

"We'll find him Frank, I promise you..."

Frank was sniffing the air, but could no longer smell the fear of his mate.

"Frank?..."

Frank looked at Mikey questioningly.

" _This_!..."

Frank tilted his head in confusion. Mikey gave him a pained smile.

" _This_ is what I’m afraid of."

Frank nodded in understanding, then everyone started to move. The Omegas and two of the Betas, Daniel and Phillip, went into the house, locking everything down tight while the others all started a search. It was going to be a long day...and an even longer night.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Gee/What happened to Gee?
> 
>  
> 
> ……………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, how's you? 
> 
> So this is a very short chapter, but it’s setting you up for what’s coming...soon.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> ……………………………………………………

Gerard had heard them calling his name, it was faint and he knew he should answer, but there was something drawing him away, further and further into the woods. A cry, small and scared and he couldn’t leave some poor creature alone and hurt...so he continued through the dense undergrowth toward whatever needed his help. Reaching a shaded clearing, the frightened cries led the little Omega to the edge of a hole in the ground, half covered in branches and leaves...an animal trap. Lupo never used such traps, preferring to shift and hunt like their ancestors rather than stooping to human's cowardly ways...but what was a human trap doing in these woods? Lupo may hunt for food on occasion, but they are firmly against animals being hurt for the fun of it, and often nurse injured wildlife back to health when they find them, and destroy human traps as routine.

Gerard peered into the pit and was met with a pair of olive green eyes staring back up at him. The eyes belonged to a young Bobcat that was obviously distressed.

"Well hi there kitty, how’d you get yourself stuck down there?..."

He said softly as he tried to figure out the best way to get the frightened animal out of the seven foot deep hole. The Bobcat let out a squeaky cry and Gerard giggled.

" _You’re_ no help..."

He looked around for anything he thought he could use, then decided reluctantly that he was going to have to climb down there, then try to climb back out somehow with the kitten.

"You’re not going to scratch me when I get down there, are you?"

He asked as he cleared away some more of the branches and leaves, then got ready to jump down. The kitten mewed at him and Gerard rolled his eyes...that didn’t answer his question. Taking a breath, he jumped down into the hole. Unfortunately, as he landed on the uneven ground, his right ankle turned and he cried out as his leg gave way beneath him and he landed in a heap on the floor. The little Bobcat blinked at him for a moment as Gerard held his injured ankle, trying hard not to cry...then it meowed as if to say..."Well _now_ what do we do?"  
Gerard looked up as he felt the first few drops of rain fall onto him.

"I...I think I made a mistake."

He whispered as tears joined the rainwater on his face.

*  
*  
*

"Which way did he go?"

Frank growled, sniffing the air. He could smell the rain that was starting to fall, soaking the forest and dripping from the leaves, but although Gerard’s distinct scent was all around them, he couldn’t tell what direction was strongest as the rich vegetation gave off strong scents of its own whenever it rained.

"This way."

Mikey growled, shifting and heading toward the side of the house. Everyone knew that Mikey was their best tracker, so they all shifted then ran after him. 

The ground was getting slippery under paw, and their coats were getting heavy with water as the rain started to pound relentlessly on the forest. Even Mikey was having trouble tracking in this weather, but he kept his head and followed the ever fading scent as the rains washed it away. They’d been searching for nearly half an hour when they came to a little sheltered clearing, and a deep hole in the earth. Mikey recognised it as an animal trap and feared his baby brother had fallen victim to the human deceit. Shifting back to his human form, he moved carefully to the edge of the pit and peered inside. His stomach rolled with nausea when he saw what was there...the body of a young Bobcat floating in two foot of rainwater with its throat cut...but no Gerard. He was thankful of course that his brother wasn’t there, but then...where was he?

"Let’s keep searching. The rain's washed away his scent and any tracks...but he’s got to be somewhere."

The others all agreed and they spread out, looking for any sign of the missing Omega. They had all seen the Bobcat though, and they all knew that whoever had killed that poor creature, had likely taken Gerard as well.

*  
*  
*

Gerard whimpered as he curled up in the corner of the room he’d been locked in. He had been so happy when he’d seen a familiar face peering into the hole at him, but now he wished the Beta had never come. He wished he had never gone looking for strawberries, and he wished he had never gone in search of the owner of those frightened cries. Most of all though, he wished he were back home right now, curled up by the fire in his Alpha's warm arms, drinking hot chocolate and watching the rain patter against the window. He’d been stupid to go out alone... _again_ …and it looked like this time he was going to pay dearly for his mistake.

Tears soaked his pale cheeks as he cried quietly, hoping that somehow Frank would find him...he wasn’t at all sure how realistic that hope was though, and he was pretty sure he was never going to see his pack or his Alpha again.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee's in real trouble, but...help's on its Way.
> 
>  
> 
> ……………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, how’s you? 
> 
> So this is an even shorter chapter than the last, sorry...but really, there are big things coming along with at least one MUCH longer chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> ……………………………………………………

 

Gerard could feel the full moon calling to him, it was still a couple of days away, but he knew that if he was still here and not back home with his Alpha and his pack, then this was going to be very nasty indeed. He had been locked in this small dark room for nearly two days now, and the only good thing was that no one had come to hurt him. Unfortunately, no one had come to save him, or even feed him either, and he was starting to loose hope.

He was curled up on the floor in the corner of the room with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried in his arms as he cried quietly. He wondered what Frank was doing right now, and Mikey. He knew they were likely searching for him, and he was pretty sure they were losing their minds. He tried to keep his sobs and sounds of misery as quiet as possible so his captors wouldn’t hear, he didn’t want them coming in, he never wanted that...unfortunately, they didn’t take his wants into consideration.

"Well now..."

Andy growled as he slammed the door open, making Gerard squeak with fear and try to disappear into the corner shadows. Andy laughed.

"Such a weak little runt. I’m going to have so much fun with you."

He closed and locked the door, then started to undo his pants. Gerard’s eyes widened in horror, he wasn’t going to do... _that_ to him, was he? That was illegal under Lupo law, to take an Omega who was already claimed. But then, Andy didn’t really seem like he cared about the laws anyway.

"N-no...p-please no."

Gerard whimpered, trying to back up more, even though there was nowhere to go. Andy laughed darkly as he pulled himself free from his pants, his big cock already hard and leaking as he advanced on the frightened boy.

Outside the room, three Betas listened with their hands down their pants. They heard the little Omega cry and beg, they heard their Alpha growl as he forced the boy's mouth open, and then...

"AAAAAHHH...LITTLE BITCH!...you’ll pay for that."

The door slammed open again and the Betas saw the Omega on the ground, holding his bruised cheek with a wicked grin on his bloodstained lips as Andy stormed out, cupping his injured manhood, blood dripping through his fingers. Wide eyed, one of them stepped into the room, keeping his distance from the boy.

"You...bit him?"

Gerard wiped his hand over his mouth and grinned up at the shocked Beta.

"My wolf got hungry."

He giggled somewhat manically. The Beta swallowed and backed out of the room, then locked the door. This Omega could be more trouble than they first thought.

As soon as he heard the click of the lock, tears flooded Gerard’s cheeks and he threw up on the floor. His whole body shook as he crawled into a different corner and curled up tight. He didn’t know where his sudden burst of aggression had come from, though he suspected that the upcoming moon had something to do with it...but right now he just felt scared and drained and really really alone.

*  
*  
*

Frank had been practically pulling out his hair with worry, but finally, there was news.

The pack had been searching the forest in all directions, and well outside of their territory for the past four days. Tonight was the full moon and Frank knew that he needed to find Gerard before sundown, or the poor little Omega would be howling through his first shift alone and afraid. Luckily, Ashton had just returned with the information they’d been waiting for. He had spotted one of Andy's pack and followed him. He had found where the pack were living, and probably where they were keeping Gerard.

Now Frank, Mikey and the rest of the Alphas and Betas were on their way to assault the camp and rescue the Omega. They had spent an hour talking over plans for the attack and they had come up with what they all felt would work the best...they just hoped everyone would make it out of there alive.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped and alone...Gerard needs help.
> 
>  
> 
> ……………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, how’s you? 
> 
> So I said this chapter would be longer, but that takes longer to write, so sorry you had to wait...but here it is, and I hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> ……………………………………………………

 

Gerard’s thin body shook with every breath he took. He was all out of tears, and time. It was mere hours till moonrise now and he could already feel his wolf clawing to get out. He could hear it bay and howl and he was terrified that he wasn’t going to make it through the night. He was weak. He hadn’t eaten in days, he wasn’t sure how many though, and a first shift was always rough on the body...Lupo needed to eat a lot in the days running up to their first. He needed Frank or Mikey, or Hell, even Brendon or Bob would do right now. But he had no one, and the moon was calling his name like a Siren, drawing him in only to rip him apart.

"F-Frankie..."

He whimpered into the dark, windowless room. His voice was scratchy and weak.

"Help m-me...please?"

Only silence answered him, save for the distant howling in his head, and the desperate pounding of his heart.

*  
*  
*

"You chained him?..."

Andy asked.

"You’re sure he’s secure?"

"Yes Alpha..."

The Beta said quietly, eyes cast to the ground.

"But..."

"But...what?"

Andy demanded, his voice sounding rough and strained, like he was holding himself back. The Beta swallowed nervously.

"But I...I couldn’t put the m-muzzle on him. He tried to b-bite me."

Andy stood from his chair to loom large over the cowering Beta. He brought one hand back, then struck the Beta around the face with a devastating blow, sending him sprawling backward across the hard stone floor.

"THAT'S WHAT THE MUZZLE IS FOR, YOU STUPID CUNT..."

Andy raged. The Beta whimpered, holding his hand over his mouth, blood dripping through his fingers as he stared up at the approaching Alpha.

"NOW, GO PUT THE FUCKING MUZZLE ON HIM..."

Andy grabbed the Beta by the hair roughly, pulling the boy up so they were eye to eye. The Beta cried out as some of his hair was ripped out by the roots. Andy lowered his voice to a quiet and dangerous growl.

"...or you will be the pack's first meal when we change...are we clear?"

The Beta nodded quickly...as much as he could with Andy's iron grip still tugging at his scalp.

"Y-yes A-Alpha..."

He stuttered, blood dripping from his chin.

"I’m sorry Alpha. I’ll do it right away Alpha. I’m s-sorry."

Andy stared at the boy like he was nothing, an insect for him to squash.

"You better."

He dropped the boy and turned away, returning to his chair as the Beta scrambled quickly out of the door and raced toward the room they were using as a cell. The Beta, a boy called Caleb who Andy had recruited to his pack just a month ago, wished now that he and his sister had never run away from their family pack...even if their big brother _was_ a nasty arrogant asshole. It was still better than this.

Approaching the room, Caleb saw the muzzle right where he’d left it, on the table outside the door. The muzzle was a horrid thing, designed to be used on an Omega for the protection of whichever Alpha wanted to "play" with them. It was designed so it could be put on when the Omega was still in their human form, and it would stretch to a certain degree to accommodate their snout once they’d shifted. The use of such a device was strictly prohibited by Lupo law, but Andy never seemed too interested in playing by other people's rules anyway.

Caleb picked the muzzle up, shuddering slightly in revulsion...he didn’t want any part of hurting that poor little Omega. On the other hand, he didn’t want to be lunch either. Taking a breath to steel himself, he unlocked the bolt on the door and stepped inside, clicking on the light switch on his left. The little Omega whimpered in fear, curling up as much as his shackles would allow.

"P-please don’t h-hurt me. I just w-wanna go h-home."

Caleb swallowed down the pity he felt for the boy and stepped closer.

"Sorry kid, but if I’ve gotta be here, then so do you."

The little Omega cried, shrinking in on himself while baring his teeth in a weak approximation of courage. Caleb advanced on him, quickly grabbing him by the hair to still and control him as he fixed the muzzle into place.

"I’m sorry."

He said one more time as he fastened the straps behind the boy’s head, then turned and left the room without another word. Gerard whimpered behind his muzzle, dropping his head and closing his eyes. This was it. This was the end for him and he was going out...alone.  
As he stepped outside, Caleb came face to face with his twin sister, Mia. She frowned at him, glancing worriedly at the door.

"This is wrong Caleb, you know it."

Caleb swallowed, looking down shamefully.

"I know Mi...but what am I meant to do? Andy will kill us both if I don’t do as he says."

Mia sighed, taking her brother's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"But you know what he has planned for the boy. We can’t let that happen. This is bigger than you and me Caleb."

Caleb nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I know..."

He looked around to make sure they weren’t overheard.

"So, what’s the plan?"

Mia grinned, then pulled Caleb away toward the room they’d been sharing since they got there...there was a lot for them to discuss.

*  
*  
*

Brendon hated that he was staying behind, that he wasn’t in on the rescue...but he knew that the other Omegas and his pups needed to be protected, and he was damned if he would let anything happen to any of them. The other Alphas and Betas had headed out toward what had once been Brendon and his pack's home...that’s where they’d found out that Andy had holed up. He had brutally attacked Brendon and his family, killed two of their number, driven them from their home, then taken over...he had vengeance coming to him, and it was coming tonight by the light of the wolf moon. 

*  
*  
*

Frank and Mikey lead the rescue party silently through the dense forest. They were all shifted and knew their rolls for tonight. Bob stayed at the rear of the pack, keeping watch on their backs...they didn’t want to be caught unawares. 

They all knew that they were probably expected, but that was not going to stop them and they would do whatever it took to get Gerard back home...even if they had to kill every single member of Andy's pack to do it.

Frank and Mikey stilled as the scent of other Lupo met their noses. They were approaching Andy's new territory downwind, but they knew that the wind could change and reveal them at any moment. The others stilled behind them, sniffing the air with interest. Frank looked at Mikey, then nodded to their right. Mikey nodded then headed slowly off in that direction, his group- Dallon, Patrick and Phillip, following close behind him into the trees. Frank looked back at his own group- Ray, Pete and Daniel, and they all nodded slightly before following him to the left. Bob and his group- Steven and Ashton, took their place where the other two Alphas had been. Everyone was getting ready. Just an hour now till moonrise...just half an hour before they attack.

*  
*  
*

Gerard whimpered, feeling the moon and his wolf calling. If he wasn’t shackled, muzzled and bound, he would be clawing at his skin now. And if he were home, he would be begging his mate to fuck him...it was the best way for an Omega to get through their first shift. Gerard wouldn’t have that, and it scared him more than he’d care to admit.

*  
*  
*

"I get why..."

Bob growled quietly, part-shifting to speak.

"It’s family. I get that..."

He looked back at Ashton sharply.

"But the boy...why _him_?"

Ashton frowned as he part-shifted too.

"What do you mean?...I don’t know what you’re talking about."

Bob chuckled darkly.

"Oh I think you do know...Ashton _Black_."

"What?!..."

Steven asked incredulously, turning wide eyes to his friend.

"Black like...like _Andy_ Black?"

Bob nodded, glad at least that the other two were keeping their voices low still.

"Yeah, they’re brothers. Ain’t that so Ashton...you’ve been spying on us, right?"

Ashton hung his head.

"You don’t know Andy like I do...it’s not like I had a choice."

"You could’ve told me..."

Steven said, frowning deeply.

"I thought we were friends."

Ashton looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I’m sorry...for everything."

Bob sighed deeply.

"Well this is fun and all, but right now we need to know...does Andy know we’re coming tonight, how many are in his pack, and where are they keeping Gerard?"

Ashton wiped a hand over his eyes and took a deep breath.

"He knows, but not that we’re coming before the moon...Mikey and Frank changed the plan too late for me to tell him. He has seven in his pack, plus himself. They’re all Betas except him...he'd never trust another Alpha to not fight him for dominance. And the boy...is in the blue room..."

He swallowed.

"How did you find out?"

Bob snorted.

"I suspected something a few days back, and I followed you."

"And...and what happens to me n-now?"

Bob sighed and turned to Steven, who was looking confused, hurt and angry.

"Steven, would you please go tell Frank and Mikey what Ashton just told us?...I’ll stay with him."

Steven swallowed heavily, looking at his friend once more before fully shifting again and slipping off through the trees. 

"What happens now?"

Ashton asked again in a small voice. Bob gave a sad smile.

"What do you think?"

Ashton let out a soft sob and closed his eyes.

"Make it qu-quick?"

"Of course."

*

When Steven returned to Bob's side, he part-shifted again.

"I told them. Where’s Ash?"

Bob gave the younger boy a tired look.

"Forget about him. He can’t hurt anyone now."

Steven choked out a sob, then nodded as they both got ready for the big rescue, shifting and edging forward through the trees.

*  
*  
*

Bob had told Frank and Mikey about Ashton when he first worked it out...that was why they’d changed tonight's plan at the last minute. The three Alphas had talked about what to do and decided that Bob should do what Bob actually does best, punishment...so Frank and Mikey were not surprised when Steven came to them with the news, they knew Bob was sparing Steven from seeing his friend's demise. 

Frank wanted to see Andy dead for what he’d done...but he _needed_ to get to Gerard. Mikey _also_ needed to see his brother, but _his_ part of the plan was to bring Andy and his pack down...for good. 

*  
*  
*

Gerard was trembling and twitching, he could practically feel his bones snapping and shifting already. He jolted as he heard the bolt on the door click. He looked over as the door opened and a small pale figure slipped inside.

"Shh..."

The girl whispered, a finger to her lips to quiet his muffled questions.

"I’m Mia, and I’m gonna get you out of here."

She closed the door as silently as she could, then clicked on the light and stepped closer to the frightened Omega. Gerard observed her, pale flawless skin, hair as black as pitch and wide, bright blue eyes...there was something so familiar about her, but his moon-muddled mind couldn’t quite place it. She approached him hesitantly, hands out in front of her to show that she was unarmed.

"If I take off your muzzle, do you promise not to bite me?..."

Gerard whined quietly then nodded, lowering his head so the girl could get to the straps. Mia smiled softly and approached, carefully starting to work on the buckles.

"Me and my brother are going to get you back to your pack...you’d like that, right baby?..."

Gerard looked up through his lashes at the girl, it seemed like forever since anyone called him that. He nodded slightly, letting an almost purr escape his lips at her gentle touch and voice. 

"Caleb's keeping watch..."

Mia said softly, doing what she could to keep the distressed boy calm. He wondered who Caleb was.

"He’s sorry for putting the muzzle on you. He didn’t have a choice...aha!..."

She exclaimed as the buckle finally let go so she could remove the offending item.

"That’s better, right?"

Gerard nodded slightly, still looking up at the girl submissively. He could tell she was a Beta...way too calm and gentle to be an Alpha.

"Yes. Th-thank y-you."

Mia smiled, gently stroking her fingers through his long, dirty hair. He leaned into her touch, starved of affection. Mia petted him for a minute, then sighed.

"Now, lets get you out of these shackles."

She had stolen the key from Andy's pocket...a trick she’d learned from their big brother long ago. He had all his younger siblings stealing and pickpocketing for him like Fagin out of Oliver Twist, and since Mia and Caleb ran away, they had continued to use the things he’d taught them to stay alive...but only when absolutely necessary. She worked quickly and quietly, trusting that Caleb would alert her if anyone was coming. After a couple of minutes, she had Gerard’s hands and feet free, and she was helping him up onto his feet. He was shaky and had to cling to her for support.

"We'll get you some food as soon as we can baby. Come on, let’s go."

Mia held the weak Omega up as they made their way out of the room and carefully down a set of badly lit stairs. Caleb was waiting for them at the bottom step. Gerard knew now why Mia seemed familiar to him when she first walked in...her and her brother looked surprisingly similar, even for litter-mates. 

"Hi..."

Caleb said sheepishly.

"Sorry again about the..."

He waved his hand around his face. Gerard offered a small, pained smile. Caleb sighed.

"Sorry."

Mia chuckled quietly.

"Well, now _that’s_ done. Let’s get out of here...yeah?"

Gerard and Caleb both agreed and the three started tiptoeing their way to safety.

*  
*  
*

"It’s time..."

Mikey whispered into the falling dark.

"Let’s go."

* * *

* * *

* * *


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue and transformation...Gerard’s having a hard day.
> 
>  
> 
> ……………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, hope you’re all well? 
> 
> I know it’s been a while coming, but I’ve been struggling to write with this fucking heatwave going on...but here it is, a nice long chapter that marks the beginning of the end of this fic. There will be one or maybe two more chapters, and I’ll try not to leave you waiting so long for them
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> ……………………………………………………

Gerard clung to Mia's arm partly to hold himself up, and partly to stop from tearing his own skin off.

"The m-moon's coming."

He whimpered, nuzzling his face against her shoulder as they crept through the back hallway of the house, trying to not be seen or heard.

"Shh baby. You’ll be ok."

Mia whispered back. Gerard shook his head, groaning quietly as he felt his bones start to loosen up...getting ready to crack and reshape themselves.

"N-no time. Gonna ch-change."

"We need to get him out of here quick..."

Caleb hissed, glancing back down the hall to check that they weren’t being followed.

"He needs his mate."

"I _know_ that!..."

Mia hissed back.

"He’s a time bomb waiting to explode right now and his Alpha is the only one who can defuse him..."

The twins had spent a lot of hours watching cop shows on tv when they were younger.

"But bitching to me about it isn’t getting us out any faster...now is it?"

Caleb sighed and shook his head.

"No Mia, sorry."

A door slammed somewhere in the house and they all froze, Gerard whimpering as his legs trembled beneath him. Mia stroked his hair comfortingly, humming quietly to him as they listened for any more movement. There were loud voices toward the front of the house and Gerard shrunk into Mia's side, trying to hide inside her embrace. 

"F-F-Frank."

Gerard whispered, his eyes rolling back slightly as his knees gave way...the pain was spreading through his body now, the moon was minutes from rising. Mia cursed under her breath and looked at her brother.

"You carry him, I’ll get us out."

She passed the semi-conscious Omega to Caleb, who scooped the boy up into his arms as Mia took up a defensive position, part shifting before ushering her brother toward the back door silently. Mia and Caleb were twins and both Betas, but Mia had always been the stronger of the two and the better fighter, so it was logical for Caleb to carry Gerard instead of her, despite the fact that the frightened boy had taken to Mia and was still somewhat wary of the other Beta.

Mia's ears twitched as she listened intently to the house...all was still except for raised voices several rooms away. It was now or never!  
As they reached the back door, Mia moved to press her ear to the wood. She strained her hearing as much as she could, but could hear only freedom awaiting them. Nevertheless, she kept her guard up as she quietly turned the handle and opened the door, her brother and the Omega hidden behind her. 

Outside of the door was a clear stretch of long grass. It wrapped around toward the front of the house and stretched out about thirty metres to the tree line. That was their goal, their next safe resting place...if they could get there. Mia breathed in deeply, tasting the air for the scent of danger...what she smelt though, surprised her.

"There’s..."

She whispered, sniffing again.

"There’s someone out there. A _lot_ of someones..."

She looked back at her brother and tipped her chin toward Gerard as the boy whimpered and started to twist awkwardly, sweat soaking his skin and hair.

"His pack is coming for him."

Caleb frowned.

"There’s gonna be a bloodbath, isn’t there."

Mia nodded.

"Yeah, I think there is. Let’s get him clear before it begins, Ok?"

Caleb offered his sister a brave smile and nodded, then the siblings started out across the expanse of open ground, moving fast low and as quiet as they could...just as furious shouting was heard from within the house. Apparently the boy’s rescue had been discovered. Now the shit would really hit the fan!

* * *

Frank stilled his small group; Ray, Pete and Daniel freezing at his command as the sound of yelling, growling and then howling met their ears. They were all fully shifted, their fur bristling as they felt the call to battle pulling at them. Frank glanced back at each in turn, giving them a look and a fang filled grin...then they were moving again, breaking cover to charge into the open, growling and howling to make their presence known as they heard both Mikey and Bob's groups do the same from their own spots, spread out along the perimeter of Andy's compound.

Flashes of fur and teeth practically exploded from the house to meet them. Claws ripped and blood spilled as the two packs tore into each other.

From the edge of the woods on the other side of the house, Mia and Caleb listened to the fight with growing concern as they tried to keep the little Omega quiet. That was quite a hard job though, as the moon was now coming out and Gerard was starting his first and most painful shift. 

Gerard’s back cracked and he thought he was going to throw up, he’d never felt such pain in his life. He bit down hard on his own hand to stop from screaming as he felt each vertebrae disconnect and shift, the bones in his legs cracking and reforming...elongating and thickening. His tongue tasted blood, rich and dark, full of life and power...but all he could focus on was the pain.  
He had to release his hand as his small human teeth grew out into inch long razor sharp fangs. His already sharp vision was heightening now and the red stood out starkly against his pale skin...fascinating. But then it wasn’t pale skin now, as thick black fur started to sprout through, covering every inch of his changing body. He screamed now as he felt his ribs snap and shift...but it wasn’t a scream...it was a howl. His first.

At the other side of the house, Frank and his group were engaged in battle with a couple of huge Betas, when Frank’s head suddenly snapped to the right. His ears had heard a howl that they’d never heard before, but that he would recognise anywhere...Gerard.  
With a quick glance at his companions to make sure they could handle the rabid pair, Frank broke free from the affray and headed toward the back of the building.  
Mikey had heard his brother too, but he was currently in a fang and claw battle with Andy Black, and he’d made it his own personal mission to rip the guy's head clean off of his shoulders, and he wasn’t stopping the fight until that was done. Besides, he knew that Frank would go to Gerard...it was Lupo nature to go to your mate when they need you.

Mia and Caleb were part-shifted and were using all their joined strength to hold the shifting Omega down, but it wasn’t enough. Gerard had been weak in human-form, and even weaker the last few days from lack of food, but during his shift, without his mate to hold him and join with him through it, his wolf had become enraged and dangerously strong. The twins were barely able to hold on as he thrashed and growled, fangs snapping at them as his wolf felt overwhelmed and trapped. He was nearly in full shift now, his human ears shrunken into his skull and new wolf ears grown out of the top of his head, flattened back as rage forged through him like he’d never felt before. A tail, fluffy black and thick was now growing from the base of his spine, flicking angrily as he struggled against the hands holding him.

"Gerard, baby please listen to me..."

Mia tried desperately as her brother was thrown off with ragged claw marks from his right shoulder to his left nipple. Caleb growled, he didn’t want to fully shift right now, but the aggressive Omega wasn’t making things easy.

"You need to calm down baby. You’re gonna hurt yourself."

It was no use though, the only one that could calm him now would be his mate...his Alpha...Frank. As it happened, that was just who was turning the corner from the side of the house and headed their way, fully shifted and running full tilt.

Frank had wondered pretty much from the moment he met Gerard, what colour the Omega's wolf would be. Most Omegas tended to be pale furred, but with Gerard’s jet black hair, black was also a possibility. Catching his mate's scent, Frank charged into the tree line and saw Gerard’s beautiful black wolf-form being manhandled by two part shifted Betas that he’d never seen before... _that_ pissed him off! He growled loud and deep, drawing the three Lupos' attention.

Gerard’s head snapped toward the sound and his eyes widened as he stilled...that was Frank...his mate. Frank met his eyes and nodded to him slightly.

"Frank?..."

Mia asked nervously of the huge Alpha. Frank’s eyes flicked to her and narrowed, his lips curling in a snarl to show sharp fangs, blood-stained from the fight he just left. Mia swallowed, glancing nervously at her brother before looking back at the big wolf.

"I’m M-Mia, and this is my b-brother, Caleb. We freed him..."

She nodded to the still, but heavily breathing Omega.

"We couldn’t let Andy..."

She trailed off, scared to say the words.

"Let Andy... _what_?"

Frank growled as he part-shifted back, eyes still dark and fangs still sharp.

"He was going to force a change of claim."

Caleb answered, sensing that his sister was too intimidated by the man in front of them. Frank’s eyes widened in shock...now he _really_ wanted to tear Andy Black apart! He hoped there was something left of the Alpha when Mikey was done with him.

Forcing a change of claim was as illegal in the Lupo world, as murder is in the human one. To force a change, an Alpha would " _take_ " another Alpha's Omega during their first shift, fucking and biting them repeatedly until the bond the Omega had with their mate was broken, and the new Alpha would take control. It was a power play that used to be commonplace centuries ago, but now it was considered one of the most heinous crimes going. As far as Frank knew, no Alpha had tried it in the last eighty years.

"He told you this?..."

Frank growled low, his hands clenched into angry fists. Mia and Caleb both swallowed nervously and nodded.

"So you rescued Gerard?"

"Yes. We c-couldn’t stand by and let that happen."

The two Betas were barely holding Gerard now as the Omega was calmed simply by his mate's presence. Gerard whined quietly and Frank's attention was suddenly fully back on him. Frank offered the wolf a soft smile, stepping forward.

"It’s ok baby, I’m here now..."

He held out his hand and Gerard sniffed tentatively, then nuzzled his big head into Frank's palm. Frank grinned.

"You can let him go now..."

He said gently to the two Betas, his eyes never leaving his beautiful mate.

"I’ll take it from here."

Mia and Caleb breathed a sigh of relief and took a step back before moving to stand together a few feet away, holding hands. They didn’t know what to do now, or if they would even be allowed to live after they’d been a part of Andy's pack...that was up to Frank and they would accept whatever he felt was fair. They watched as Frank sat down in the long grass, encouraging the black wolf to lay down beside him. 

Gerard’s first shift was complete now and the mind-crushing pain had ended to be replaced with an all over ache, and a longing to be held and comforted. He flopped down and lay his head in Frank’s lap, letting out a heavy sigh as Frank tenderly stroked his thick black fur. He knew that he needed Frank to mate with him during this shift, but right now he was just happy to have his Alpha by his side.

Through the darkened woods, a howl was heard, followed by another and another and another...it was a victory howling and it told Frank that the battle was over, and that Mikey and his pack had won. He smiled with relief, stroking Gerard behind his soft black ears, making the young Omega practically purr with pleasure.

"It’s ok now baby, you’re safe now."

He wondered who was hurt and if Andy was still alive to be punished, but he could wait to find out, right now he was exactly where he needed to be.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things come to an end.
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, loooooong time no see.  
> Sorry it’s been so long, but writer’s block and personal issues have kept me from being even vaguely productive, but here it is, the final chapter of this (probably my favourite) fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I hope there’s still some of you out there who _are_ reading this.
> 
> Anyway, I’ll try to get back to writing on my other fics soon...til then...
> 
> HAPPY CHRISTMAS etc. to you all.
> 
> ____________________

 

Despite how much Mikey wanted to rip Andy limb from limb... _slowly_ , he also knew that both Frank and Brendon wanted a piece of him too, and each deserved a chance to enact their revenge on the psychotic Alpha. And with almost his entire pack destroyed, minus LynZ who turned tail and ran at the first sign of blood, and the twins who had rescued Gerard and therefore defected to the Way pack, Andy knew he had lost. He knew it was only a matter of time now before Way took his life too.

Mia and Caleb clung to each other as they were herded toward whatever fate awaited them. They were used to Alphas like Andy and their brother, Alphas with a "kill now, ask questions later" mentality...but they weren’t sure what kind of Alpha Mikey Way would turn out to be. The pack moved quickly through the dense trees, silent save for a few words spoken here and there, and Gerard’s soft purrs and whimpers as he was helped along by Frank and a couple of Betas that the twins had yet to be introduced to. No one spoke to the twins during the journey.

"Do you think they’ll let us stay?"

Caleb whispered nervously. Mia shrugged.

"I don’t know. I’m just praying they let us _live_."

Caleb's eyes widened and watered slightly, his fingers gripping his sister's arm tighter.

"You think they’re gonna...k-kill us?"

Mia winced, but she didn’t have an answer for her brother...not a good one anyway.

"Walk straight fucker..."

Mikey growled as he and Bob marched Andy through the woods between them, their claws digging bloody holes into the Alpha's biceps.

"Unless you want us to knock you out and drag you there by your balls?"

Bob snickered, but fell silent at a glare from Mikey. Andy huffed, but straightened up...he knew he had no choice but to comply...for now at least. 

No one talked about what had occurred at Andy’s compound. No one spoke about the blood, or the screaming. No one mentioned the fact that Ashton wasn’t returning home with them...and no one said a word about what was yet to be done. Mikey was curious about one thing though...

"What happened to Aaron?..."

Andy snorted a laugh, grunting when it earned him a clawed slap to the cheek.

"He deserted us, _hurt_ us, and defected to your pack. Did he leave you too?...or did something happen to him?"

Andy huffed, he obviously wasn’t getting out of talking right now. That didn’t mean he’d make it easy though.

"He’s dead..."

Mikey growled at him to elaborate. Andy rolled his eyes.

"I couldn’t have another Alpha in my pack, I couldn’t chance that he’d want to take over. Plus..."

He turned his head to look Mikey in the eye.

"...once a turncoat, always a turncoat."

Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"You’d know!"

They fell silent again as the group approached the village.

* * *

All was quiet as Brendon, the Omegas and the pups stayed hidden out of sight in the main house. They were waiting, gathered in the pack room by the fire together, hoping all was well with their pack...their family. Brendon's ears twitched as he listened intently for any sign of the pack's return. A small smile crept onto his lips as he sniffed the air.

"They’re coming."

He whispered, making the others smile.

"Can we go outside to meet them papa?"

Milly asked, looking up at Brendon hopefully. Brendon shook his head.

"No baby, we have to wait. We don’t know if they brought anyone back with them."

Milly frowned, then sniffed intently and smiled.

"Well, they definitely brought Gee back."

Brendon tilted his head and sniffed again, eyes widening as he looked down at his little Alpha pup in awe.

"Good nose baby."

Milly giggled, smiling proudly.

* * *

As the group reached the centre of the village, Frank steered Gerard’s jet black wolf-form toward his brother.

"Mikey..."

Mikey turned his head, raising an eyebrow at the other Alpha.

"I’m gonna take Gee into the woods. You good to take care of the trash?"

Frank nodded toward Andy. Micky chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, we got it. We'll leave some for you though."

"You better."

Frank grinned, then shifted to his wolf-form and lead Gerard away. Mikey watched them go for a moment, then turned to Bob.

"Let’s string this shit up to the big tree, then we can go check on the others."

"Sounds good to me."

Andy whimpered quietly as the two Alphas dragged him over to the large tree in the middle of the village, he didn’t argue though, he knew that nothing he could say would save him now...he had gone too far for that. They chained him to the tree with heavy iron manacles, his arms pulled back behind him to prevent him from shifting and escaping. He gritted his teeth as his joints were stretched beyond comfort...but again, he said nothing...what was the use?

Once Mikey and Bob were sure the chains were secure, they turned their attention to the twins.

"So..."

Mikey began, straight faced. The twins clung nervously to each other.

"You two rescued my brother?..."

Mia and Caleb nodded in unison.

"Why?"

Mia swallowed, glancing at her twin, then back to the intense and intimidating Alpha.

"B-because he d-didn’t deserve what Andy had p-planned for him..."

She stammered.

"It was...wrong."

Mikey hummed, nodding thoughtfully.

"Do you have a family somewhere?"

Mia frowned slightly, looking down.

"Unfortunately."

Bob chuckled, but was silenced by a look from Mikey.

"You don’t want to go back?"

Mikey asked, turning back to the twins.

"No sir."

Mia answered quietly, eyes still on the floor. Mikey sighed, relaxing his shoulders as he stepped toward the Betas. He used his index finger to gently lift the small, dark haired girl's chin, encouraging her to meet his eyes. He gave her a soft smile.

"You’re both welcome to stay, for as long as you want. Also, you can call me Mikey...if you like."

Mia smiled back shyly, and swallowed back her nervous tears.

"Thank you s...I mean...Mikey. We would love to stay...right Caleb?"

She turned her eyes expectantly to her brother, who was already grinning and nodding enthusiastically. Mikey chuckled, then put one arm around each of them and turned them toward the big house.

"Come on, let’s go introduce you to the family." 

The twins both relaxed into Mikey’s sides, feeling safe and accepted for the first time in a long time. The other members of the rescue party fell in behind, and they all headed inside.

* * *

Brendon tensed for a moment as the knock came on the front door, then he relaxed, passing Milly over onto Ryan's lap and standing up.

"Stay here."

He murmured, heading to the hallway.

"But it’s _them_ papa!"

Brendon looked back, raising an eyebrow at his little Alpha.

"I said...stay."

Milly looked down.

"Yes papa."

Brendon nodded, then went to answer the door, closing the door to the pack room as he left it.  
Another knock sounded, then Bob's voice.

"Come on Brendon, it’s fuckin' cold out here dude."

Brendon laughed and opened the door.

"Fuck you Bob. Come here..."

He grabbed the other Alpha and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, holding him close as he looked out the door at everyone else over the shorter man's shoulder.

"I’m glad you’re all back safe..."

Then his smile slipped as he scanned the faces smiling back at him. He knew Ashton wouldn’t be returning tonight, but he couldn’t see Frank or Gerard either. He let go of Bob.

"You are...aren’t you?"

He looked at Mikey, ignoring for now the two unknown Betas tucked under his arms. Mikey smiled.

"We’re all good Bren..."

He nodded.

"Frank took Gee out back to the woods."

"Oh..."

Brendon’s eyes widened in realisation.

"Ohhh, haha, fair enough. Well, you all better come in and introduce the newbies."

Mikey chuckled, hugging the twins to him. He wasn’t sure why, but the moment he’d put his arms around them, he’d felt overwhelmingly protective of the young Betas. If he had his way, they would be a part of his family for as long as they lived. He nodded, and everyone filed inside, Brendon leading the way back into the pack room.

Ryan, Lucas and the triplets looked up from their places by the fire, all smiling to see their family safe and sound.

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Time Stamp- 8 months later_

 

Life had settled down and was better than ever for the pack. Andy Black was nothing but a distant bad memory now, and his name was like forbidden words to Mikey and his Lupo family.

Ryan had had his litter two months back, three gorgeous little boys who he and Brendon called Connor, Conall and Rivers, and a girl who everyone unanimously agreed should be called Lulu Sara, and who had the most stunning amber coloured eyes anyone had ever seen.

*

Then there was Mikey and Ray, who were now expecting their first litter. Ray was seven months gone and could barely move now. He spent most of his time on the porch or by the fireplace, with Mikey never far from his side. Mikey was attentive and protective, always making sure Ray had everything he wanted, and all the peace and quiet he needed...but even when Mikey took his turn at patrol, Ray was never left alone. Ray had one almost constant companion...a slightly more pregnant Gerard.

*

Gee had fallen pregnant on the night he was rescued from Black's evil grasp. It was while he was in his first shift, when Frank took him into the woods to show him just how good Lupo mating could really be...and it had been _really_ good. Now Gee was mere days away from his due date and he honestly couldn’t wait. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable, well, not _just_ that, but more that he just wanted his babies in his arms at last. Frank basically refused to leave his side, unless it was to fetch him strawberries, and in the entire eight months since he’d gotten his precious mate back, he had only been persuaded to go on patrol once, and that was when almost everyone else had gotten sick from a bad batch of apple cider.

*

Then we turn to Bob, who had, in a fit of uncharacteristically romantic behaviour, gotten down on one knee and proposed to Lucas...who in turn squealed loudly and screamed...

"YES! YES! YES!"

Before they disappeared into Bob's old cottage and weren’t seen for the next four days...that didn’t really surprise anyone.

*

Next is Steven, who, still mourning the loss of his friend Ashton, had been taken in by Pete and Patrick, and now the three were just about as close as a group of Betas could be...they now even shared a room...and a bed.

*

Then there's Daniel and Phillip, who had sort of adopted the twins, and proved to them that there _are_ good people in the world. Mia and Caleb knew that they couldn’t have found a better home if they’d spent a lifetime searching for one...or even two lifetimes.

*

All together, the pack were happy, and stronger than they ever were apart. They all knew that there could be more trials ahead for them, but for now...everything was perfect. There was peace in the forest at last.

 

_*The End*_

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
